Star Force: Reborn!
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Sequel to Megaman: Back In Action. Geo and Sonia have died and been send back in time by Ra Mu Xa. If you don't understand something, check the prequel. GeoXSonia, SoloXLuna in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Star Force Reborn!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1**

Geo was standing on a mountain. "Well, this a good thing. I can still Denpa Henkan. I can't use the Tribe On since Mu is still sealed, and there is no noise, so no Noise Change. At this point I needed the Battle Cards to Transform, so I figure that's out." He thought for a moment. "No harm in trying is there?"

He looked out towards Echo Ridge from the mountain. "Denpa Henkan! Geo Stelar, On air!"

He transformed into Star Force Mega. It's similar to the original Megaman, but Omega-xis is not present on his arm. It's just a Transer, that doesn't open. "Time to find out what works, and what doesn't." He jumped up to a Wave road. "Star Break! Ice Pegasus!" He was surrounded by a light and ended up in his old Ice Pegasus form.

-In space-

A Denpa being was looking to the earth. "Something is not right here." the voice said.

"What do you mean?" Another voice said.

"Someone has accessed my power, and I didn't even give it to him." The first one said. "Wait, it was dispelled after a few seconds."

"Lack of a good medium?" A third voice asked.

"Probably. We shall find him and watch him." The first voice replied.

-with Geo-

Geo was kneeling on the Wave Road. "Looks like I can't channel it properly without Omega-xis. I'm willing to bet the same will happen with Leo and Dragon. Let's Tribe On."

"Tribe On! Thunder Zerker!" Nothing happened. "Damn. Looks like Tribe On is off the list of usable forms. Noise Change... There's no noise right now. I won't be able to Noise Change."

He sighed. "Alright, let's go to Amaken. I'll be heading to Mr. Boreal. I've got several hours until I have to meet up with Sonia, should she get my message."

-with Sonia-

Sonia was just strumming to one of her old songs. One that no one around her would recognize. She was strumming to Heart Wave while humming the lyrics. Her manager came in. She stopped playing.

"Where is he?" Sonia asked.

"He gave a message back, thinking you'd understand it." He told her. "I don't get it one bit."

"What's the message?" Sonia asked. He repeated it. "Hmm... I get it. Make sure I've got nothing until 2 days from now, as I'm going to be out late tonight. And tell the Satella Police to keep out of Vista Point tonight. There won't be anything of interest to them. Now get lost."

"What about our deal?" He asked, his tone dangerous. "I'll be meeting him tonight, but I'm going alone. You're not coming along." She went back to strumming.

"Are you trying to upset me?"

"You lose me, you lose a lot of money, which I know, full well, that you don't want to lose." Sonia told him. "If I am not satisfied, I'm out, and you know it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Sonia glared at him. He shrunk back, and left the room.

"He has no idea I have him wrapped around my finger." Sonia mused. _'Kaneda, you're a massive fool. I know that you're obsessed with money, and that will be your undoing. I know this for a fact, since you die trying to save your own money. That was when Lyra became my manager.'_

-with Geo-

Geo landed right outside Amaken. _'I wonder how Mr. Boreal would feel about what truly happened...'_

He walked up to the garage area, where a guard stopped him.

"I'm telling you, I'm not lying. I do know Aaron Boreal. He's a family friend." He told Tom.

"Maybe you just came to steal my research."

"Please, sir. I have no interest in whatever you're building right now. I only want to talk to someone I know I can trust." Geo told him. _'I hate having to play the idiot.'_

"Ah, Geo." Mr. Boreal said, as he walked up to them.

"Do you know him?" Tom Dubious, the guard, asked.

"Yes, Tom. His father was my colleague. I've been a friend of his family ever since."

"I need to talk to you about something, Mr. Boreal. I can't let anyone else hear it though."

"Why not talk to your mother about it?"

"Because it has to be someone I know I can trust, and I don't want my mom to think I'm either crazy, or worse. You're the only other one that fits in that category." Geo replied.

He nodded. "Well then, since the designs for the engine have been decided, I can afford a short break. Let's go."

Geo nodded, and they both walked off to his office.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"A lot of things, and one of them involves my father." Geo replied.

"I've told you all I can. There's nothing else I know."

"I know. However, I know more now than I did last time I came here. A lot more. Of all people, I think you should know. It's best if my mother doesn't know, as well."

"Why is that?"

"Knowing her, she'll get overprotective, and try to stop me from doing what I have to do to bring my father back."

"What do you mean? I mean, what could you possibly want to talk about that would make her go like that?"

"Dad's alive. I know he is. He's on the remnants of the Shuttle he was on."

"Then he would be..."

"No. He's not dead. I know this because... Because I have memories of what's going to happen. I even know the full story of what happened. My father is alive, however he doesn't have a physical body anymore. He's now a Denpa Life Form. He's keeping what's left running, as is the rest of the crew. But that's not the worst of it." Geo stated.

"What do you mean? That is great news!"

Geo shook his head. "Right now, I'm the only one who can get to him. I'm also the only one can stop what's coming. Last time, and I can say this for a fact, I was doing so on my own. This time, I've got someone else to count on. I'm meeting with her tonight, and we're going to beat back the invaders. I already know she remembers everything, and in the future, we were a couple. If one didn't know any better, we would be married at that point." Geo explained everything about the FMians. "That's all about that particular matter."

"How did you stop all of that?" Mr. Boreal asked.

"You actually believe this?"

"Geo, I've heard a lot of crazy stuff, and this one takes the cake." He paused. "But the way you said it all, I can't help but believe you're saying it as if you were there."

"That's because I was, and I wasn't. A different Future. One that won't end like it did before." Geo stated. "I was older by a few years, saved the world 3 times, and Planet FM once. The second time I tried to save Planet FM, my opponent tried self-destructing. I ended up going back to the beginning. Sonia Strumm, and one other were coming along as well. I'll only be trying to change things physically, and won't be sharing most of my knowledge, except with those who know already. Meaning, Sonia Strumm and Solo are okay. You, because I actually trust you implicitly, are also allowed to know."

"Who's this Solo character?"

"If he shows up before he did last time, I'll tell you then. If not, when Mu is on the verge of being Unsealed, I will explain it to you." Geo stated. "This is something I have to do, so I hope you don't take it the wrong way."

"I see. You know about the future, but if you let too much slip, it might not happen, right?"

Geo nodded. "Then I'll back you up in any way I can. Your mother won't know about it unless she finds out herself. I won't say a word." Mr. Boreal stated.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you." Geo said, before looking at the clock. "Wow, it's almost 7:30."

"Time sure flew by, didn't it?"

"That it did. Now I have to meet up with Sonia. I have the spot picked out already. Last time I saw you in my past life, you already knew about this." Geo said, standing up. "Denpa Henkan! Geo Stelar, on air!" He disappeared in a flash of light. He then reappeared right in front of him, but he was in Megaman form.

"What did you just do?"

"The Denpa Henkan. It happens when a Denpa Life Form merges with a Human. I'll give you a list about who's who tomorrow. I'll have to draw it up, first. Just be careful of Tom Dubious. He's the chosen one of Cygnus, who wants to destroy the planet. He also has trust issues, so make sure he doesn't realize it. I'm out."

"Wait!" He was already gone. "That kid is gonna be in a lot of trouble real soon." He then noticed the sun was setting.

-Vista Point-

Geo was laying down on the grass at Vista Point, watching the stars pop out. Someone was walking up to him, since it's been 25 minutes since he started.

"I say don't be late, and you come early." Geo said, not even bothering to look at the arrival.

"You know you like the fact that I found you quickly." A female voice stated.

"Yeah, I know." Geo said. "So, how are we gonna do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Omega-xis is bound to come tonight. I wanted you to be there tonight. We both know that the Forced Denpa Henkan can be overridden by an excessive amount of Emotions, and that's why I wanted you here. You can help me regain me consciousness, if needed." Geo explained.

Sonia sighed. "So that's that's why you wanted to be here with no one else. Are you sure there wasn't another reason?"

"I'll admit I'd want something to happen, but right now, I don't think it's a good idea." He took off his visualizer, and handed it to her. "Put these on. They're not as accurate as they were when we got sent back, but that will change after a while."

"You're letting me use your father's visualizer?"

"Why not?" Geo replied. "Among everyone in this time period, you're the only one I'd trust with it."

"What about you?"

"I've still got the Denpa Vision ability. I'm good. I can also become Star Force Mega, but without Omega-xis I can't even control the power of the AM Sages. That's the main problem."

Sonia nodded, and put them on. They both laid down, side by side. "What are we looking for?"

"Two wave signatures that seem to be fighting. Maybe this time I'll find out who he was fighting before he tried to take me over." They both looked to the sky.

It didn't take long for them to find it. "Hey Geo?"

"I see it, too." Geo replied. "Looks like it was Cygnus."

"Yeah, I can see that." Geo looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"The visualizer is pretty clear. The wave roads aren't completely visible, but I can see Omega-xis and Cygnus fighting."

"That's better than last time. All I saw was a bunch of shapes." Geo admitted.

"Wait... Omega-xis is heading this way." Sonia stated.

"Back up!" Sonia wasted no time, and swapped places with a small rock. Geo was hit by a light spiral. He was in his old Megaman form. The one he used with Omega-xis. His eyes were shadowed out.

"Geo!" Sonia yelled for him. His eyes came into view, and they were open. The hand then looked at them both. "Get lost!"

"Not a chance, Omega-xis." Sonia stated. The head tensed.

"How do you know who I am... and why am I not talking through the body's mouth?"

"Because I already know how to gain control, Omega-xis." Geo told him. "And I know all about you. AMian."

"What are you talking about?" Omega-xis asked.

"Looks like he doesn't remember, huh Sonia?"

"Seems that way."

"That means Lyra won't either." Geo said, deactivating the Denpa Henkan. "Hide in my Transer. You'll be safe there. Satella Police are going to find your presence as a threat. I've already got an excuse lined up for when they find us."

Sonia looked at him. "I already told Kaneda, my manager, to let the Satella Police know that nothing here tonight will interest them."

"They will still take what happened here as a threat." Geo replied.

"I guess I should thank you. But you better explain things later on."

"Don't worry, I intend to." Geo said, as Omega-xis went into his Transer. "Just stay quiet, and don't say a word. No back talking, until the other FMians start attacking."

"You... You know?" That was a sight to see.

"Now there's a sight I never thought I'd ever see." Sonia stated.

"Tell me about it. He never stuttered last time around." Geo continued.

There were sirens nearby. "There's the Satella Police. Omega-xis you're gonna need to be silent. Sonia, we were just watching the stars. Mainly to forget our own problems. Since we're so close, we came together." Sonia nodded, and then turned to the Sirens.

"Split up and search!" a man in a green trench coat ordered the others.

"Sir!" They all split up.

One of them came up to the couple. "Is something wrong, officer?" Sonia asked.

"Yes, there was an abnormal Denpa reading around this area."

"Well, we didn't notice anything until we heard the sirens." Geo stated. He looked to Sonia. "Too caught up in what we were doing."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. "I can smell a lie a mile away. Right now, you're lying."

"No I'm not." Geo said. "I'm just stating the truth. I know full well that a Police officer is supposed to train themselves to detect lies. So why would I lie to someone that has gone through that particular training? Especially when I know they've been through that training." he shrugged.

The man analyzed his face. "Damn, that was the truth." He sighed. "Is there anyone else here that could help?"

"Not likely." Geo stated. "This place is normally secluded from 7:00PM to almost 10:00PM. I come here often. I should know this."

The man sighed. "You'll have to speak with the leader of our squad."

"I see." Sonia stated. Then she remembered something. "Didn't you guys get a call saying that nothing that would interest you guys would appear here tonight?"

The cop tensed. "How did you know?"

Sonia sighed. "I'm the one that sent in that call. Or rather, my manager did at my request. I wanted it to be a completely alone time between Geo and myself. This just ruined my night."

"The one that called in was the manager of Sonia Strumm. She wouldn't be alone if she were here."

"The press doesn't know of my relationship with Geo, and I'd like to keep it that way as along as possible." Sonia deadpanned.

"Press?"

"She doesn't like the press, as they never give her any privacy. I kind of help her out in that regard." Geo told him. "I tend to hide from the other students at a school they think I should go to, when I've been home-schooled for the last few months."

"Well, you can tell Detective Copper about this." The cop said. It was at that point said Detective walked up to them.

"Who are these two?" Copper asked.

"The only ones that seem to be in the area, sir."

"So, you're Detective Copper of the Satella Police, huh?" Geo asked. "I figured you wouldn't have that Antenna on your head, though."

"This Antenna allows me to find abnormal Denpa Readings. There was definitely one in this area, but now I can't sense it. It's not even going off anymore."

"Then wouldn't that mean that Strange Denpa reading is gone?" Geo asked. "If that's the case, then I think you don't have anything else to do here, and my time with her is limited, so..."

"What do you mean limited?" Copper asked, his tone cold.

"You don't know who she is?" Geo asked.

He examined her. "Sonia Strumm... That's why you were out here? To be with her?"

"Yeah, I called her out here, because I know no one else comes from 7:00 to 10:00 every night. I'm a usual visitor, so I should know. Best spot to look at the stars every night." Geo told him.

Copper groaned. "You better have an excuse for your mother, young man." He grabbed Geo's wrist, only to hear a twig snap.

"No need." Geo stated, standing on the other side of him. "She already knows I'm out with a friend, as I told her when I left Amaken to come here."

"How did you get behind me?"

"Kawarimi." Geo stated. "Sonia and I are closer than anyone else knows, and we'd both like to keep it that way. If anyone found out, the press would not only hound her for information on me, but they'd also hound my mother, and I don't want that happening, either. She can't get away from them easily. We can."

Copper grabbed both wrists, but ended up breaking two twigs. "You know, that's probably the 6th time my wrists were grabbed today."

"6th?" Sonia asked. "Why so many?"

"Luna, once. My mother once, Tom Dubious at Amaken, also once, and him for the last two times. I'm counting that last grab as two, since he grabbed both of them. So, technically he grabbed it 3 times. That's 6." Geo explained. "Unless I have my math wrong."

Copper examined him. "That is 6. I'm taking you both home. It's dangerous at night."

"We can both do Kawarimi." Sonia stated. "Someone catches us, we switch with something, and get out of there. I used it a lot when trying to get away from the press."

"And as you can see, we can be grabbed, and still get out of it." Geo added. "We're good."

Copper huffed. "I'd like to talk to your parents, kid."

Geo sighed, and gave him the number for his house. "That's the house phone. My father was claimed KIA a few months ago, and if my mother isn't home, which I highly doubt at this hour, then you should be able to find out the number for her Transer pretty easily, being a Satella Police Detective. Am I right on that?"

Copper nodded. "If you find anything out of the ordinary, call us up." He turned to his subordinates. "Men, we're leaving."

"Sir!" They all piled back in their cars.

After they were all gone, Geo and Sonia looked at each other. "That was a lucky break." Sonia stated.

"Well, now you see the next reason I wanted you here. To make that story plausible." Geo told her, before opening her Transer. "Alright, kid. You better talk."

"We'll talk about this later, Omega-xis. You might want to close your eyes and cover your ears. If I'm correct, you won't like what we're going to do now." Geo stated.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you're likely to gag when you see it." Geo replied.

Sonia looked at him. "You serious?"

"Would I be telling him that, knowing full well he wouldn't like it, nor would he understand it, if I wasn't serious?" Geo raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken." Sonia said. She walked up to him, and they went for another kiss.

Omega-xis then closed his eyes and covered his ears. He had one thought. _'The kid had me figured out before I even told him about anything? Just who the fuck is this kid?'_

They pulled apart. "Alright, let's go. I remember how to get around without others noticing. Our training at the Ninja Village helped a lot with that."

"No kidding." Sonia told him. "We probably should get going."

"See you soon, Sonia." Geo told her. She walked off, knowing where she'd be going. She stopped in her tracks. "I should give you the current number, since it changed from the last time we saw each other."

"My number has been the same, so just send me a message. I have no real reason to change it, you know." Geo replied.

"Alright then. At least I memorized your number before the jump. That will help." Sonia said, before running off.

"Alright, Omega-xis. You want answers, get out here, and I'll show you." Geo stated, before Omega-xis left the Transer.

"Alright, show me."

"Denpa Henkan!" Omega-xis had his eyes widen. "Geo Stelar, On air!"

"You already know of the Denpa Henkan?" Omega-xis asked.

"And I can do so on my own. After a while, I believe you should gain that ability again."

"Again?"

"Another story for another time." SF Mega stated. "Last time you had to tell me about the FMians. This time, there's no need for that. I already know which FMian takes over who. I also know more about you than you do."

"How so?"

"This may be our first meeting, but I've been working with you for years on my end. Mind and Experience from the Future, with the body from the past, if that makes any sense." SFM stated, before turning back to Geo. "You should combine with me again. You won't be able to take over my mind, since I've already stopped you from doing so once. Not to mention that in the future, we worked together for years."

"Fine." Omega-xis stated, as they fused properly. "Alright, let's get out of here before those cops get back."

"Agreed." Megaman said.

He went up to the Wave Road and flew off.

"You seem used to this, kid." Omega-xis said, as his left hand.

"I told you, didn't I? Body of the past, mind and experience of the future." was the reply.

"You know what kid?" Omega-xis started.

"I'm more useful than you originally thought?"

"Okay. That's just creepy." he paused. "But yeah. You're interesting."

"I already know how to handle this form, and even if we were both like this, but separate bodies, and yes it is possible, then we'd actually stand a chance against Gemini without Star Break, Tribe On, or Noise Change. We'll be trying out Star Break tomorrow. I know I can access it, but I figure that I didn't have a proper Denpa Medium to use it completely. Or it could be the fact that the first time I was able to use it, it was through those Battle Cards they turned into. I'm not completely sure to be honest."

"Kid, you're a lot better than I thought. You and I are gonna be great partners in crime."

"Just know that I don't approve of the way Planet FM is handling the Brotherband System that my father is using to connect Earth with Planet FM. It's also trying to purify it, so you know. We'll hold them off and hide the Andromeda key, which just so happens to be inside your body, long enough for Cepheus to completely purify himself, and recall the order to kill you and get the Andromeda Key so they can destroy Earth. After that, we'll be good."

They both stopped in front of a house. "This is my place, but we'll have to separate on the ground."

He jumped off and landed outside the gate to his house, deactivating the Denpa Henkan, Omega-xis returning to the Transer. "Don't talk around my mother, and make sure she doesn't become aware of your presence. You may not like it, but it's best that way."

"Fine." They walked into the house.

"Mom, I'm home."

"How was your run in with the Satella Police?" Hope asked.

"It could've been a lot worse. If I wasn't with my only friend, I probably would've been taken with them, and you would've had to get me from the station." Geo replied.

"True as that is, he said who your friend was." Hope stated, before her expression went into teasing mode. "I had no idea you've been hanging out with Sonia Strumm."

"Keep it on the down low, please. Neither of us want it to get out. Her manager had just found out this morning, apparently, and she's likely to have already wanted to take him out, or at least get away from him. That's why I hang out with her. We're close, mom. Really Close." Geo told her, his voice filled with determination.

"Well, how far have you gone?"

"No farther than lip lock, though the first time was tonight." Geo told her.

"Alright. Get ready for Bed, and hit the sack."

"Luna's bound to be here tomorrow morning, if I'm right." Geo stated. "She's going to be a pain, and I'll be leaving pretty early tomorrow. I've still got a few things to sort out before I head out with them, so it's best to leave early, and avoid her. No doubt she'd know me on sight, now that she's seen me." He walked upstairs, and hit the sack.

_'That boy is starting to worry me.'_ Hope thought.

00000x00000

Chapter 1 is complete.

I hope you're at least somewhat happy with this. This is going to follow the Anime at first, as I never played the first game. I did play the second one, and the Third one. I've gone through Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja, along with Red Joker and Black Ace.

I have never played Leo, Pegasus or Dragon, but I have the Whole series on my laptop, so I'm basing the beginning of this story on the Anime, with a few of the Game elements that I know are there. There will be a few changes, but not many, so if you know the Anime well, then you will be good as a basis.

See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman, or anything of the like.

**Chapter 2**

It's been a whole night since Geo met up with Omega-xis, who didn't bother to wake him up. Regardless of the fact he was highly impatient.

Geo got up pretty early, as it was only 7:00 AM. He put on his Transer and Omega-xis was already in there. "Get ready, because today,we have to find out what works and what doesn't. I also have to make the list I told Mr. Boreal I'd give him. Cygnus is up first, if I remember correctly."

"Right... And you're still going to tell me how the hell you know all of this stuff."

"I know, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Geo told him, before closing the Transer and heading downstairs.

_'It would be a lot easier if I could transfer my memories of the future to him. That would save on explaining things to him.'_

"You do realize I heard that right?" Omega-xis stated.

"Heard what?" he whispered.

"How do you plan on giving me your memories?" Geo tensed. _'How could he... wait. The Mind Link has been re-established, hasn't it?'_

_'What is this kid talking about?'_

"_I should've known. We can talk telepathically. You could also see what I already know, and taught you last time around. Even the things you told me."_ Geo thought.

"_Whoa... Now that's strange."_

"_Not really. I've gotten used to it."_ Geo mentally shrugged. _"Just try not to speak out loud when I'm around others, and don't yell in my mind. It hurts like hell when you do that."_

"_I'll be looking into your memories like this, if I can. So if I'm silent, that's what I'm doing."_

"_I get it. Just don't tease me about some of the things you see in there, and if I have you figured out as well as I think I do, you might want to stay away from the ones between me and Sonia. The girl from last night."_

"_I'll keep that in mind."_ Omega-xis ended the conversation.

"Hey mom." Geo said. "I've got most of it sorted out, and should be good tomorrow."

"Geo, I'm getting worried that something's happening to you." Hope told him.

_'That was oddly upfront.'_ Geo thought. "I would explain it, if I could. Unfortunately, everything I've already sorted out doesn't make much sense. Something about Invasions, Aliens, and some guy called Megaman saving the world. I just don't see what it has to do with me."

"If you ever have a problem don't hesitate to say anything on it. I'm here to help, if I can." Hope stated.

"Well, I have to find out what it means, first. I don't remember seeing anything like that, but I remember it so vividly, it was like I was there in the first place." Geo explained. "I don't really know what to make of it, to be honest."

"Well, when you find out, please let me know. I want to be able to help you out, if I can." Hope explained. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Hiding from Luna for a few days. As to where, I don't know. I should be around the city somewhere. If something happens, I'll try to stay away from it, mom." Geo said, as he got up from the Breakfast table. "I'll be going mom."

"Take care, and look both ways before crossing the street."

"I know!" Geo replied, before opening the door.

The moment he walked through, he saw Luna, Bud and Zack right in front of him.

"You thought you could avoid me?" Luna asked.

"So, you brought your goons along as well, huh?" A pebble hit the ground where he was standing. "You should've figured out by now, that you can't hold me down for long. Although..." Geo shifted his attention to Zack. "If you find out anything about Strange Denpa readings, you should be careful about them. There's no telling what would happen. Be especially wary of when Bud and Luna are alone."

The all turned around to see Geo on the wall. "How do you do that?"

"Simple Kawarimi. I've been working on it for a while, in case I needed it. With the only one I can consider a friend at the moment, it comes in handy, so I taught her as well."

"You have a girlfriend?" Zack pushed up his glasses.

"That I do, but after about a year, it's like we can read each other's minds. We know what the other is thinking, and can ask a question, and then answer it for the other person. Ja ne." Geo switched with another pebble.

"That guy is so going to get it." Luna said, balling her fists.

"Well, there is no school today, why don't we head out?" Zack asked.

"Good. I really need something to get my mind off of things." Luna replied.

They walked off, and Megaman was standing on a wave road. "Alright, let's get moving."

"Right." They sped off into the distance.

"Kid, it looks like you got a call."

"Hello?"

_Geo? It's Sonia._

"Oh. I have to find out why the Star Break didn't work without Omega-xis, and if it would with him. That would certainly make countering the Invasion easier."

_I see. Well, I'm having a concert in a few days. I wanted to send you tickets._

"Same address as always."

_Great. See you then?_

"I'll still be heading to Vista Point tonight, if I can make it. You already know why. Also, Mr. Boreal already knows of the Invasion from Planet FM. He also knows about my father being turned into a Denpa Life Form, and keeping the Space Shuttle broadcasting the Brotherband System working to purify Planet FM. The only thing we can do for now, is keep on our toes, wait for Lyra to show, and I'll knock you back to your senses, if necessary. Then we work on holding them back together. We have to keep them from getting the Andromeda Key at all costs."

_I understand, Geo. Alright, I'm out!_

"Later." They both hung up.

"How do you know that Lyra is going to merge with her?" Omega-xis asked.

"Because she also knows about the future. The same one I know of. We're not going to let them summon Andromeda, if we can help it." It was at that point they landed on a mountain.

"Alright, let's see if this works." Megaman stated. "Star Break! Ice Pegasus!" He became Ice Pegasus. "Now I can hold it for..." it was then dispelled. "What the?"

"That was supposed to last longer than that, wasn't it?"

-in space-

"He tried it again." A voice stated.

"I don't see why he tried." A second voice stated.

"Nor do I. But he is persistent." a third voice added.

"Do you think we should contact him?" The second voice asked.

"Not until we find out what his true intentions are." The third voice stated.

"He has Omega-xis with him. I can feel it." The First voice said.

"The AMian we called here?"

"That's the one."

-Back with Geo-

"I guess without the transformation Battle Cards, there's no way I'll be able to use those forms." Geo mused. "Oh well. We'll have to wait for that." He dropped the Denpa Henkan. "Time to write up the list." Geo began writing the list he remembered of the Denpa Ningen, their abilities, preferred fighting style, everything he could think of. It took about an hour.

"Alright. Let's get going to Amaken. I'll check the station to see if Luna and her friends are there yet, since that's where I first learned about Denpa Henkan last time around." Geo said.

"Denpa Henkan! Geo Stelar, on air!" He became Megaman, fused with Omega-xis. "Alright, let's go. It'll be easier this way."

"Kid, I went through your memories as you were writing that stuff down." Omega-xis stated. "I'll admit my memories of those events are coming back, but they're a little hazy. I can make more sense of them like this though."

"I see." Megaman stated. "Then we'll be staying like this as long as we can. Let's go." They sped off towards Amaken.

-Amaken, with Mr. Boreal-

"Alright, we need those turned another 30 degrees clockwise." Mr. Boreal said.

"Got it." A man said.

"Hey, why are you back here?" Tom asked Geo just outside the garage.

"Same as last time. To talk to Mr. Boreal. There's nothing you have that I actually want. Not to my knowledge at least."

"Geo?" Mr. Boreal started. "You back for what you couldn't say yesterday?"

Geo nodded. "That I am. I've got it saved in my Transer, so I'm going to send it to you here."

"I see." he replied, not seeing the point of it. "Why not just tell me?"

"It's better to be in safe hands, then in a somewhat secure mainframe. Viruses have a harder time messing with Transers than they do with other Technology. Besides, there's a few other things I have to do today." He got a nod. "I got it. Get going, Geo. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Why would I be late for something like a girlfriend?" Geo asked before running off.

"That kid is gonna be the death of me one day."

Geo stopped in front of Tom. "If you hear anything from a Bird-shaped being saying not to trust someone that you feel like you can: don't listen to him. Odds are likely he just wants to use you for his own gain. Ja Ne!" He ran off and disappeared.

_'What was that kid saying? I can't trust anybody.'_ Tom thought. _'But why do I feel like he just warned me of an event to come?'_

He looked to where Geo disappeared, then turned to Aaron. "Aaron, what is it about that kid that seems different?"

"He's not like everyone else. I don't know how, but it's like he can change the heart of anyone he actually tries to." he replied. "Tom, I'd take his advice to heart. I'm not completely sure, but I think he warned you about an event that's about to happen."

"Strange... I thought the same thing." Tom replied.

They looked at each other. "So, when are you getting your latest invention done?"

"I'm not letting anyone know about that." Tom told him.

"I see." he turned to where Geo disappeared to. "He also told me yesterday that you don't seem like the person to trust others. He's only seen you once, and he's already found that out. He's observant, if nothing else."

_'He already figured that out? Then why tell me that? Especially if he knows that I won't believe... Is he actually trying to help me out for nothing? Or is there something else involved?'_

"What are you thinking about, Tom?" Aaron asked.

"Why would he try to warn me about something if he knows I don't trust others?"

"He's different from everyone else. That's all I can really say, but the data he gave me seems to be a bit of a clue. Take a look at this."

Name: Tom Dubious

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

FMian that can fuse with: Cygnus

Denpa Henkan State: Cygnus Wing

Usual Attacks:

Cygnus Feather Shot: releases exploding feathers from the wings emanating from the back of Cygnus Wing

Dancing Swan: Cygnus wing spins like a top, surrounding himself with a whirlwind and charges his opponent.

Migratory Birds: Three birds, 2 black and 1 White are released from Cygnus wing. Said birds charge his opponent to cause Break damage.

Notes on Human form: Tom is extremely distrusting of others. Thanks to this, the FMians will easily be able to control him if they push the right buttons. Cygnus will be drawn to him, not only because of this, but also because their Frequencies match up almost perfectly.

Notes on Denpa Henkan: Among all of the FM King's minions, Cygnus is one of the worst to have as an enemy. Former second in command under Omega-xis, Cygnus is dangerous, without a doubt. After Omega-xis defected from the FM King Cepheus, Cygnus was charged with bringing back the Andromeda Key and killing Omega-xis. Of the 8 possible opponents, Cygnus Wing is the second to worst to go up against, due to experience and battle tactics.

Danger Ratings:

Tom: 1 out of 10

Cygnus: 7 out of 10

Cygnus Wing: 7.9 out of 10

If Cygnus Wing is seen: Normal Humans without much interaction with the Wave World are to flee on sight. They are not likely to survive if Cygnus has control. A Denpa Ningen may be able to hold their own, but only in a Denpa Henkan state. Otherwise: Flee on sight. As for Satella Police: Get innocent bystanders to safety, and leave the fighting to the professional.

"It seems he's done some research on this." Tom stated.

"He's done more than that." Aaron stated. "I have the entire FMian forces here, apparently. Even their threat rankings, in his eyes. Cygnus Wing is ranked 2nd on the Threat list. I think that's why he told you."

"But how would he know about any of this?" Tom asked.

"He apparently has a source. My only guess is that Omega-xis he mentioned in it." Aaron replied. "We'll have to trust him on this for now. That's all we can really do, and hope he pulls through."

-with Geo-

Megaman was running the Wave Roads, taking out viruses, when he noticed something happened to the Monorail.

"Looks like I made it just in time for this." Megaman stated.

"Kid, I've been going through your memory, and I've also been unlocking mine. For now, keep with the times, and let's go buck wild!" Omega-xis shouted.

"You know it!" He performed a frequency change to get to the top of the Monorail. "Megabuster!" He kept taking out Viruses, as the Satella Police was coming up to the Monorail. They turned their attention to him.

"You know kid, last time around you were a little scared of this."

"That's only because it was my first time with Denpa Henkan. So, why don't we ignore the Battle Cards for now. See if I've gotten rusty."

"That ain't gonna happen... but why not?" Omega-xis ended up asking.

Megaman punted a Mettenna and it hit a few other viruses taking them all out. "I forgot how fun that was."

He punched another Mettenna that decided to charge him, and took out 5 others. He jumped up and landed an Ax kick on another one, causing it to crash into a Hot Rod, deleting them both. "Megabuster!" He shot down a few more, kicked another into some more. All in all, he was avoiding Battle Cards and still kicking ass.

As the smaller Viruses were being taking down, the Monorail itself was about to fall. He noticed it and was waiting for something. Mainly, Luna falling.

"Prez!" Bud shouted. "Don't worry Prez, I'll get you in here!" Bud grabbed Zack and Luna was about to grab his hand, before it broke, and Luna was on the verge of falling. Megaman looked over to her. "Looks like she's about to fall. Time to work."

He performed a Frequency Change and got below her as she started falling. He caught her and floated to the ground. "You okay, Miss?"

Luna blushed at his smile. "Sorry, but if you want to get close to me, I suggest you don't." He landed. "I'm already taken." Megaman told her.

"Who are you?" Luna asked, before the other part to the Monorail started to fall. Luna was already out of his arms. Megaman looked at the falling Monorail, and ran right underneath it, holding it up. This elicited gasps from the bystanders. He put it down, and Bob Copper ran up to him as he walked to the end of car. "Are you two alright?"

Bud and Zack nodded. Luna and Copper both ran up to him. "What's your name?"

"Megaman." He replied.

"Alright, Megaman! You're under arrest!" Copper yelled.

"There is no need for that, officer. I'm on your side."

"You're an abnormal Denpa signature, meaning a Virus!" Copper yelled as he grabbed his arm... which phased through his hand.

"A virus is one that wreaks havoc on appliances. I don't. I take out viruses so that..." There was another explosion. "Shit! Forgot about that one!" He did a frequency change to get back up there.

He landed face to face with a bigger Virus. "Damn, I forgot how big this guy was."

"What about your training as a Murian?" Omega-xis asked.

Geo would've facepalmed if it didn't make him look like an idiot. The virus swung the hammer down as Megaman changed his frequency to make it phase through him. "That works, too. Let's see if we can do one of his moves."

He got behind the Virus and shoved his hand through its body, grabbing the arm and threw the thing out aiming at him. "Megabuster!" 2 shots and it was down. He went back to Copper.

"Can you find any other Viruses in the area? It's obvious that I wasn't the only one you detected." Megaman asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Megaman pointed at the antenna. "Oh. But how do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. Normally, I'd let you handle the viruses, but if I'm in the area, I'll be helping out. Unlike you, who only traps them, I delete them. There are also others that are more powerful than the Viruses. You're better off leaving those to me."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Your Virus Vacuums won't bring them in, since they tend to fuse with a Human to become even more powerful. Ja Ne." He used Frequency change to leave. Copper was so caught up in the information, forgot that the guy was supposed to be brought in.

It took him 10 seconds to realize Megaman was gone. "Hey!"

"Why did you tell him that?" Omega-xis asked.

"Figured I should let him in on it." was the reply. "Copper, of all people, will need to know that kind of information. I won't be telling him who I really am, in case you're wondering."

"Didn't think you would."

"You thought right." They both shared a laugh, as they sped away towards Amaken.

"Why are we here?"

"To see how things play out. You remember Tom, right?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah, he's right there."

"I need to find out if he took my advice earlier." Megaman said, watching him come out of an office.

-inside-

Tom was pulling out a suitcase. Aaron and another worker walked up to him. "Heading home for the day?"

Tom shook his head. Aaron noticed the suitcase. "Is that...?"

"You're not seeing it until it's proven to work." Tom told him.

"Be more respectful to..." the other guy shouted, only to be cut off by Aaron.

"Don't worry. Being someone with trust issues, it's only natural to react that way." He looked back at Tom. "Let me know if it works or not, okay? I'll let you fill out the application for the Convention if it does. I'm only a provider on it, but you're the inventor. You get to show it off. Remember Geo's words, as well."

"I haven't forgotten. He's just a little strange to be acting that way."

"He's been through a lot, and didn't trust others until recently, either." Aaron told him. "I can honestly say, he's kind at heart. He's like his father in that regard."

Outside, Megaman chuckled.

"His father?"

"Kelvin Stelar. Currently MIA due to the accident on the Space Shuttle Peace. I suggest you get going, though. You want to see if it works properly, right?"

Tom nodded. "Then get going. You can wait with the results until tomorrow." Another nod, and Tom walked off.

"Alright, let's go kill some more viruses and then watch how things turn out. It's almost time that Cygnus would notice, if I remember correctly."

"_Wait."_

_'What's going on? Wait that voice...'_

"_Do you already know who I am?"_

_'Pegasus Magic?'_

"_Well I'll be. You do know of me."_

_'You saved me twice. As did Leo Kingdom and Dragon Sky. The Administrators of Planet Earth and the Three Sages of Planet AM. AM Sages for short.'_

"_You are knowledgeable. Why have you tried accessing my power, and how did you not go mad with it, before it reversed?"_

_'Because I used it before. I believe I can trust you with this, but you saved me twice. Once against Cygnus Wing while he had the Andromeda Key, and again Against Andromeda itself, while Gemini Spark, who hasn't showed yet, was in control of it.'_

"_If he hasn't shown himself, then how could I have done so?"_

_'Are you familiar with Time Travel?'_

"_That I am. Yet you are not from the future."_

_'Mind and experience of my 17 year old body, with my current body. Back then, I was just seeing what I could still use after the jump.'_

"_Explain."_

_'I think that's best left untouched. If I reveal too much, it might not happen.'_

"_You are knowledgeable."_

_'I'll take that as a compliment. Any other questions?'_

"_What other powers did you have in the future?"_

"_There was yours, Leo's, and Dragon's, along the 3 tribes of Mu: Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja. Then there's also the Noise change. Due to the absence of Noise, Noise Change is out of the question. Mu is still sealed, so Tribe On is also out. You're all still here, so that means it's still possible to regain your powers. Although, I'd probably have to earn it again."_

"_That you would. You are obviously telling the truth. If something comes up, we'll bring you to us."_

_'I'll keep that in mind.'_

Megaman turned his attention back to the Wave Roads, and spotted some Viruses. "Battle card, Predation! Gatling Gun!" He took out the viruses with utmost ease. "I'm getting my skill back."

"Alright then, let's go!" they sped off Copper following them on the ground.

-hills-

Geo took a deep breath. "So, you wanted an explanation?"

"Not anymore. My memories of the future are back, and I can actually make them out. You do realize that, even though they couldn't sense you, they thought you were alive, right?"

"They did?"

Omega-xis grunted. "Luna was the one that said you could've been sent to another time. I told them all what happened. You took the blast head on, while Sonia and Solo were sucked into it. Lyra was spit back out."

"I see."

"What about my mom? How did she react?"

"Not good. She broke down. Sonia's director got pissed when he saw me without Sonia, but when I went back to my normal state, and told him that you both were dead, or sent through time, he calmed down a bit. Looks like the latter happened."

"That it did. How far does your memory go from there?"

"A year later, people were wondering why Megaman went solo. I did so because I had to atone for what I did. I talked to your mother a bit, but we avoided talking about you, as that would cause her to break down immediately. I got the message after the first month. I took up the position of the Earth's Hero, but I didn't work with the Commandos. Not after your disappearance. I'll admit that I actually missed having you around."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. Crazy as this is, I kind of missed Lyra." Geo tensed up at that, and slowly turned to Omega-xis.

"You... you... My god..."

"I know. The girl's annoying, but I can't help but miss her. Sonia as well." Omega-xis stated.

Geo sighed. "Well, that's gonna change after a while. Just know that if she calls you out to meet her, wake me up. We go together."

"Wanting to get Sonia back to her senses?"

"You know me so well."

"That I do. I'm with you all the way, kid. Besides, that is excellent teasing material."

"Just don't mention my relationship to anyone else." Geo said, before he spotted Tom. "Looks like he's ready to test out the Flying Jacket. Best act surprised to see him."

"Tom!" Geo yelled out. He tensed up and looked at Geo. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? I have to be alone for this!"

Geo shook his head. He then jumped onto the cliff side, and got over to him, breathing somewhat heavily. "If you want, I can help you out with some ideas. I'd have to see whatever it is you're about to try out. And if you're about to commit suicide, my advice is not to."

"I read what you put about me." Geo tensed. "How did you know all that, when even I don't know half of it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Geo replied. "Sorry, but I can't really say anything like that if I want to appear sane. Besides, you and me are a lot alike." He looked out to the sunset. "Believe me when I say, distrust is not a pretty picture. It leads to a self-induced loneliness, which normally leads to things like suicide. Your case is different, however."

"And how is that?"

"You said you read the file, right? That information happens to be why." Geo stated. "If you don't let him control you, you'll be fine, but the way you are now, it's not likely you'd be able to force Cygnus to let go of your body. I know a lot of the threats that could come. The FMians are only the beginning. Cygnus, if I'm correct, is the first one to appear. Regardless of what they'd say."

"Alright. You can stay and watch, but you're not touching it!" Tom told Geo.

"Thanks."

Tom then jumped off, his coat falling off. Wings expanded. "It works! It actually works!"

Tom was flying around in a circle. He was about to land it when he ran out of energy for it. The simplest thing happened: he fell.

Geo took this moment to try and catch him. He jumped off and hit the rocks, jumping onto the trees, and caught him. He then tried getting down to the ground. They both sat at the base of a tree. "You scared me for a second there."

"Why did you do that?"

"It wouldn't do for you to create something, only to die testing it out, would it?" Geo smiled at him. "Besides, I can tell it could be better."

"What are you talking about?" tom asked. "It's the first way for us to fly without having to pay for a plane."

"Considering the fact it requires fuel, and once it runs out, you fall, it can't really be called complete."

"And what might you suggest?"

"You're the inventor, but I do have an idea." Geo replied rubbing his chin. "The world around us is filled with Denpa waves. If you can make a small enough converter, you can use the atmosphere to your advantage, and use the Denpa Waves themselves to power it. It'll take a while to make something like that, though. At least you know it works as is."

Tom looked at him. "You know, that actually makes sense." His stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Geo said, before his own stomach growled.

"I'm not the only one." Tom pointed out.

"Touche." Geo pulled out a candy bar. "Here, take half."

"What do you mean?"

"I may be hungry, but so are you, and this is the only one I've got right now." He handed the piece to him. Tom didn't take it immediately. "Still don't trust me, do you?"

He shook his head. Geo sighed, and took a bite out of it. "See? It's good."

He tried handing Tom the other other, that was still in the wrapper. "It wouldn't do for you to eat something that was in my mouth, would it? After all, if I have something, and didn't realize it, then you'd catch it as well."

Tom nodded, as he took the other half. After they finished the bar off. Tom got up. "come on, Geo. I'll take you home."

"No need for that." Geo replied. "I can get home just fine."

"After eating that little, but doing so much?" Tom asked.

"I can stretch it out. Don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine. For now, worry about yourself. I have no doubts that you've already been found by him." Geo stated.

"I see. Well then, good luck." Tom said, as he drove off.

"Alright, let's go home. I really need to get something else in my stomach. I won't be able to go another hour on that bar."

"Point taken. Let's go kid."

"Denpa Henkan! Geo Stelar, on air!" He became Megaman and sped off.

-with Tom-

"Geo sure is a really nice person." Tom mused.

"He's a little too nice, if you ask me."

"Who's there?"

A screen appeared on the windshield. "It's only me. Are you sure you can trust him? Maybe he's trying to go behind you back."

"You're right. Maybe he is..." A few images came to mind. One in particular piqued his interest. "You're Cygnus, aren't you?"

"How do you know my name? This is the first time we've met."

_'I was right. He _was_ trying to warn me about him. If only I asked more about him.'_

"That same kid knows. He told me about you. I won't help you get the Andromeda Key."

Cygnus was appalled. "That kid doesn't know anything. It's obvious he tried to trick you into knowing about something."

"He gave me your name, what you can do, and that you're the second biggest Threat among the FM King's soldiers."

"Second Biggest? I'm the one that's supposed to kill of a traitor."

"The way I see it, you're only going to use me. Cygnus Wing is not going to be born. I won't be the cause of mass destruction." Tom told him.

"Even if you can get back at everyone who ever wronged you?" Cygnus asked. "When it comes down to it, everything is a means to an end. Even he has some ulterior motive."

Tom got a call. "What?"

_Tom, it's Geo. I just got home. Told you I could stretch it out._

"Geo? How did you get back before I did?"

_That, my friend, is a trade secret. If you see Cygnus, ask him about the Denpa Henkan. Remember, as long as your heart is strong, and not full of doubt, he won't be able to take control of your mind._

Cygnus was silent during the exchange. However, he was in thought. _'That kid. He knows something.'_

"Thanks, Geo." Tom hung up. "Now do you see? He really is someone I know I can trust. He gave me information on you, what you'd do, and even said you'd be pushing certain buttons to get me to trust you."

"How do you know he's not doing the same thing?"

"He's the only one who's acting like he didn't care."

"What if that's all it was? An Act."

"He wouldn't do that. He's the only one that has said on multiple occasions he didn't care what I was working on, and even gave me help after that last test."

"What if he wants to make it his own?" Tom tensed. "What if he's using you, just as he said I would be? What if..."

"Stop talking!"

"I'm only pointing things out. If you can't see that he's doing the same thing that he said I would do..."

"Fine... but I'm in control. Not you. And I get a few questions answered, first." Tom stated.

"Fair enough." The car stopped in front of his house about 10 minutes later.

"Alright, time for the questions."

"Ask away."

"What is the Andromeda Key?"

"If he didn't say anything on it, wouldn't that mean he can't trust you with it?"

"Just answer my question!" Tom snapped. "No skirting around the bush, either."

"I'm afraid to say this, but I'm only tasked with getting the Andromeda Key, and eliminating the traitor. Cepheus, is the only one that knows how to use it properly. Not even I do, as it has only been used twice."

"Who has it?"

"I don't know. Omega-xis is the Traitor, and he's the one who stole it in the first place. He would know, if he doesn't have it."

"Alright then..."

They kept at it for an hour. "Is that all?"

"Yes. And now I know you're not taking control over me. We will work together, but on my projects. Not yours. I will have to ask Geo how much of this he knows, but it is late, and I'm tired."

"I see."

Tom took a shower, and went to bed.

00000x00000

Chapter completed.

This chapter is longer than those of the Prequel, but that's because I couldn't end it off like I could have.

See you with the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 3**

It's been a day since Tom tested the Flying Jacket. He walked into Amaken and asked to speak with Aaron. "I've got a question. How much does Geo truly know about those FMians?"

"Sorry, he asked me not to tell anyone." Aaron replied. "Wait, you didn't meet with that Cygnus guy did you?"

"Uh..."

"He didn't take over your mind, I hope."

"He didn't. He answered my questions, and I wanted to find out just how much Geo would say is true. He's the only one that I figure can be trusted."

Aaron looked at Tom. "I see. He gave information on the Andromeda Key, each of the FMians that would come to Earth, which ones would betray the FM King, how they all fight, everything. He even has dossiers of each one, and I took the liberty of checking each one of them out. Everything make sense, the way it was put."

"Which ones are likely to turn their back on that Cepheus guy?"

"1 for sure. Another was never on his side, and is likely to end up trying to take the Andromeda Key for himself if it's found. I don't know where it is, and he said it's best if no one else knows. The power it holds has destroyed planets. That's all he said on the matter."

"That kid knows more than he let on."

"Mr. Boreal!" Geo ran up to them.

"Ah, Geo. Tom here was just wondering about you."

"Geo, how much do you really know about those FMians?"

"Who they'd match up with, how they fight, their main purpose in an invasion, not to mention how to take them dow... Why do I sense Cygnus?"

Cygnus popped out of the Transer. "This kid knows too much."

"I know more than that, Cygnus. I could even tell you who you shouldn't trust among your ranks."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"For starters, Gemini believes that Cepheus is weak willed. You can't beat him, either. He's the only one that tops you on the Threat list. And that's a mutual thing."

"You'd give me the information that would help me destroy your planet?"

"You won't be able to if the Andromeda Key got itself destroyed, would it?"

"What do you mean?" Cygnus paused. "And how come you can see me?"

"I've got my Denpa Vision active. A little gift I got when I was born. Only recently did I awaken it. Right now, I'm looking at you through the Wave World. The only reason I haven't decided to take you down, is to ask you a question. Why haven't you tried taking over his mind? If I'm correct, you would've gotten a little impatient, and tried to take over his mind while he was sleeping if you could."

"I could have, but I didn't."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Geo raised an eyebrow.

"I asked you the same thing, Geo." Tom stated.

"I know, but this isn't something I can't be too careful with."

"Well, you obviously know more than I first thought. And I can even sense Omega-xis with you. That must be how you learned of us."

Geo smirked. "If that were the case, then I wouldn't know how to counter all of your attacks. Not to mention the fact that I've faced Cygnus Wing several times."

This caught Cygnus and Tom off guard. "Impossible. The only time I ever saw you..."

"Is back in the quarry?" Geo cut him off. "News Flash, there's a little thing called Time Travel. I was about to Save Planet FM, for the SECOND time, and you were on my side. I would've had to know how you fought, if I were to cover your weak spots. This is several years into the future, and I know just how loyal you are to the FM King, Cepheus."

"Then you realize that I can't let you live."

"Who said that you couldn't try? I know for a fact you'd fail at that. Just like you aren't aware of the fact that we got rid of the Andromeda Key, due to the threat it posed. The Hero of Earth will not back down from a threat to the Earth, and will fight to his last breath to make sure it is safe."

Cygnus was silent. "You seem prepared."

"Cygnus, you aren't seriously thinking about..."

"No choice. I have to take out Omega-xis. If that means I have to get him out here, then I will do whatever it takes. Denpa Henkan!"

Cygnus took control of Tom's body. "I am sorry, Tom, but this is something I must do before I can do anything else."

Geo smirked. "I remember you having a lot more power than this. Denpa Henkan! Geo Stelar, On air!"

SF Mega and Cygnus Wing appeared outside. "What? Where is Omega-xis?"

"I'm going to fight you with my own strength. Not his."

"What do you mean by that?" Cygnus wing questioned.

"You're about to find out." SF Mega replied. "Battle Card! Break Saber! Gatling Gun!"

The left hand turned into a Break Saber, while his right hand turned into the Gatling Gun, which he fired the moment it was ready. Cygnus Wing had to dodge them all, but was having Difficulty. "Dancing Swan!" The bullets started hitting the Vortex, but then stopped completely.

He stopped spinning, and looked to see that SFM was not there. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"As you wish." SFM said from behind him, as a Hand went through his chest, and grabbed his face. SFM then threw Cygnus Wing out. "Battle Card! Impact Cannon!"

Cygnus Wing managed to regain his bearings when SFM was aiming right at him, and fired. "Argh!"

"It's time to use my back-up." CW stated. "You've lost this round, Megaman!" CW flew into the Atmosphere.

SF Mega got onto the ground and saw Copper. "You better evacuate the area, officer."

"What are you talking about? You're under arrest!"

"Not when there's a satellite about to crash at this very location."

"What?"

"Near as I can figure, it's an old unused Satellite." SFM said as he looked up. "It's current trajectory would place it here in about 7 minutes. I'm going to see if I can stop it from doing as much damage as possible. For now, evacuate all civilian and staff. Get your men out of here as well. Cygnus is not going to let go of his host that easily."

"Megaman!" A shrill voice called. It was Luna. "You beat him..."

"Not yet, I haven't. He had an ace up his sleeve, and now I have to stop it. Get as far away from here as you possibly can. This place is about to become extremely dangerous."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Officer, there isn't any time to explain, so I'll be quick about this. Cygnus has taken control of a human, and I have to stop him. Leave him to me. Get everyone else out of here."

"I don't take orders from you!" Copper yelled.

"You have no choice in the matter! If you don't go, and I fail, you'll die, and so will everyone in about a 10 mile radius. Do you want that to be on your conscious?" SFM asked.

"Fine. Just get back here alive."

"I don't have any intentions on dying just yet." SFM looked to the sky and left via the Wave Roads.

All the staff was running out of the building. Copper decided to take charge and get them out of there. Mr. Boreal got up to him. "Where's Megaman?"

"He went after that Cygnus guy, and told me to get everyone out of here. He gave a pretty good reason, too." Copper replied.

"I see. Don't worry too much about him. He can handle it. I know him somewhat personally, so I know he can handle it." Aaron replied.

"Then you could tell me where he lives."

"Not here. Not now. Besides, he's on our side, and he knows how his enemy works. He gave me a pretty detailed description of their usual battle Tactics, what to avoid, and how to avoid it."

"Then he knows how the Satella Police work!"

"He does, but that's not who his enemy is." Aaron looked up. "His enemy, as he put it, are the FMians that wish to destroy Earth. He's an AMian. He knows he can trust me, and I'm not about to betray his trust."

"Destroy Earth?"

"That's what he said. Something about an Andromeda Key. Thing is, he just said he destroyed it." Aaron stated.

"Then why bother?"

"I'd like to know that as well." Aaron replied.

-in space-

Megaman had just gotten up to Cygnus Wing and the Satellite.

"So you came after all."

"I can't let you hurt all those innocent people!" Megaman stated. "Omega-xis, it's time we go Buck wild!"

"Now you're talking my language!" Omega-xis shouted.

"And now Omega-xis joins the fray." CW replied. "Separate yourself from Omega-xis. You are not my target. He is."

"No can do." Megaman said. "He's a friend, and I don't leave my friends hanging."

"Cut the theatrics!" Omega-xis yelled.

"You know, you usually yell at Hyde about that." Megaman pointed out. Omega-xis went silent.

"Cygnus Feather Shot!"

Megaman noticed this and tried to dodge to the right. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. Omega-xis and Geo separated. SF Mega and SF Omega are back in action.

They both looked at each other. "Get ready," SF Mega started.

"Cygnus Wing!" SF Omega finished.

"Megabuster!" was the simultaneous cry. CW got hit twice.

"You win this round, Omega-xis. I will have to apologize to Tom, but for now, a retreat is in order." CW said, as he left.

"Alright kid. You remember how to take this thing down?"

"Like hell I'd forget!" SFM replied. "Megabuster!" he shot at one of the wings, and fell off making it turn to a lopsided position. It then broke apart and, though it took a while, landed in small chunks in the Ocean.

"Let's head back." SFM said.

"Sure thing kid." They both sped back to Amaken.

-outside Amaken-

Copper and Mr. Boreal were standing outside the main building when 2 copies of Megaman landed.

"What? There are two of you?" Copper raised an eyebrow.

"Side effect of one of our abilities." SF Mega stated.

"It'll help us keep Earth safe." SF Omega replied.

"What is this Andromeda Key?" Copper asked. "And how do I know you're truly on our side?"

"The Andromeda Key is a controller. The real threat it poses is what it controls." SFM stated.

"Andromeda. The most destructive weapon Planet FM holds. They wish to use it to destroy Planet Earth." SFO continued.

"We're not going to let them." SFM added. "And once one of our friends get here,"

"She'll be on our side." SFO continued.

"That is, if the host can regain control." SFM added. "Until she does that, there may be complications with where she stands. I know for a fact, that she can handle it, but I'll need to be there as well."

"Oh? And how do you know you'll be needed?"

"Emotions." SF Omega stated. "When the host experiences enough emotion while under the control of an FMian, they can regain control."

"The host of that particular one happens to be my girlfriend, and she's already aware that I can do this. We are both aware of what's going on, even if it doesn't go public." SF Mega stated.

"Aaron Boreal." SF Omega stated. "You were given a complete Dossier on the FMian ranks. It is thanks to us that Geo could have gotten them. Copy them, and give them to the Satella Police."

"If we're going to work together to beat back the FMians, we're going to need to trust each other." SFM stated.

"Meaning, if we have to give you a reason not to interfere," SF Omega continued.

"Then we'll give you the biggest reason." SF Mega finished. "Don't make our strained partnership harder than it has to be. Leave the FMians to us,"

"And we'll get along fine." SF Omega finished.

"Suspect who we are all you like."

"Until we find it necessary to show you," SFO continued.

"We won't let you find out."

"So we think it best,"

"That you don't bother trying." SFM finished.

"You know that finishing each other's sentences is annoying right?" Aaron asked.

"So we've heard." SF Mega shrugged. "Let's go Omega."

"You know it." They both warped out.

"Please tell me you have something on them." Copper stated.

"I got nothing. Only that he gave his friend, who happens to be the son of my old colleague, and he gave it to me, trusting that I knew what to do with it." he replied. "The two of them are good friends, and both know how to use Battle Cards with extreme efficiency."

"Who is this kid?" Copper asked.

"I'd rather not say. To protect his family, and his friend, I'm not at liberty to say." Aaron stated. "I'm sorry."

"I'll find out sooner or later. You do realize that, right?" Copper asked.

"I know, but if I can help a friend, I will."

"Fine. I'm out." Copper said as he got back into his car and drove off.

_'Geo, you're skating on thin ice already. Don't make it thinner.'_ he thought.

-with Geo-

Geo had just gotten home, Omega-xis in his Transer.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Hey Geo!" A female voice, that wasn't his mom replied.

"Sonia? What are you doing here?" Geo asked.

"She came by asking for a date." Hope replied. "I figured you were close, but to think she knew this much about you..."

"She probably knows more than she told you. She knows me inside and out. And I know her just as well." Geo told her.

"He's right, but those are things that he would rather not tell anyone. It's a wonder why he even told me about some of it." Sonia admitted.

"You're my girlfriend. What other reason do I need?" Geo asked.

"True."

"Geo... How did you become friends with her in the first place?" Hope asked.

"You want this one? Or should I explain it?" Geo asked.

"I'll take it."

-Flashback-

_Sonia was currently being swarmed by a mob of fans. She was cornered, and no one could get her out of it. She suddenly found herself in an alley, Geo was looking around a corner at the confused mob._

"_Wait here, I'll get them away from you." Geo said glancing at her. She didn't bother saying anything._

_Geo ran out into the open. "Hey look! There she is!" He pointed down the street in the opposite direction. The crowd followed the one he pointed at, who began to run from the mob._

_He then went back to Sonia. "Are you okay? They didn't harm you or anything, right?"_

"_No, they didn't. Who are you?"_

"_Let's just say I'm someone who knows what it's like to feel alone." Geo replied. "I also know what it's like to have the world on your shoulders."_

"_You too?" Sonia started crying._

"_Please, don't cry. I didn't go through all of that just to send you back to them. Here. I'll take you to a place no one would be going to around this time. You'll have to be quiet, though."_

"_Wait. How do I know you won't try anything funny with me?"_

"_I have no intentions of doing something like that to someone else who carries a huge burden they don't like to lift." Geo replied._

"_Why are you being so vague about this?" Sonia asked._

"_Because what I know, is not good to say in a place like this. Mainly because of the echo." Geo stated._

_It took an hour to get to Vista Point. "Vista Point. One of my favorite spots. Also the best place to gaze at the stars at night."_

"_Why did you bring me here?"_

"_To get you away from your fans." Geo replied. "My name is Geo Stelar."_

"_Thanks. I'm..."_

"_I already know who you are."_

"_Then you're..."_

"_I'm not like your fans." Geo stated as he sat down. "I like you, sure. But not the way your fans do. Those are just annoying. Plus I know one thing about you that they will never find out."_

"_What are you... No... you couldn't be talking about..."_

"_Yes, I am. And what's more: I can, too." Geo stated. "There's no reason for you to trust me on this, but what I say is the truth, Sonia."_

"_How did you find out?"_

"_I saved you a few times like that. The reverse is true as well." Geo replied. "The only reason I know who you are, is because you changed back while you were unconscious. You were in my arms at that point, so it's only natural that I noticed. Of course, I had my suspicions, but that is when I knew I could prove it, since I saw it with my own eyes."_

"_You mean..."_

"_Yes. That's exactly who I am. You and me are more alike than you think. I figure I should get to know you on a personal level, since a singer is bound to have some sort of cover story for their background."_

"_I do have one, yes."_

"_I'll tell you my back story, and you tell me yours. Deal?" Geo asked._

"_Deal." They talked for a few hours._

-Flashback Kai!-

"That's how we got together." Sonia stated.

"Kind of weird that we both had the same outlook on life that day, if you ask me." Geo added.

"It just shows we were made for each other." Sonia smiled.

"And that is why I like you." Geo replied.

"Well then, does Luna know?" Hope asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No mom. I've kept it a secret as long as I possibly could. The first ones to find out were the Satella Police the other night." Geo stated. "Besides, I've been trying to avoid her recently."

"Oh yeah. Aaron called earlier. He said something about his colleague wanting to talk to you about something."

"At Amaken? I just came from there. Something happened while I was there, and we were cut short. I ran as soon as the first explosion occurred." Geo replied.

"Explosion?" Hope was somewhat hysterical.

"I didn't stick around mom. I know better than to get mixed up in something like that. If not for the fact I was able to switch with other objects, I probably wouldn't have gotten out of the building without a scratch. It was pretty clear cut to get out of there after that. I wasn't able to get Mr. Boreal out of there, because I was so focused on getting out of there alive. For both of you. Two of the only ones who truly care about my well being."

"I can't say I approve of you being there when it happened, but I guess I can't say much about it since you were there for a while when it happened." Hope stated. "How long were you there when it happened?"

"About half an hour." Geo replied. "Some guy called Cygnus Wing tried to attack the guy in a blue suit. I think his name is Megaman. I was in the area when he saved Luna from falling."

"Who won?" Sonia asked.

"I wasn't paying much attention, but I did hear something about a Satellite falling. I guess being around right now is proof enough Megaman won that one." Geo replied. "Something tells me that wasn't the last of that Cygnus Wing guy, though. I don't know why but something is bugging me about it. The more I think about it, the more I begin to think Megaman won the battle but the war has just begun, so to speak."

"I see." Hope stated. "That guy isn't beaten completely. He just had to retreat, didn't he?"

"That's my guess." Geo stated.

"Well, you can go out with her, but make sure you're home by 6:00." Hope stated.

"Alright, mom. It's gonna be a pain trying to get others to think she's not the famous singer Sonia, you know."

"I see that." Hope replied.

"Oh yeah. I didn't tell you yet, did I?" Sonia asked.

"Tell me what?" Geo asked.

"I managed to convince my manager to let me take off my singing duties for a while so I can go to school. Since I'm the same age as you, I'd probably be put in your class." Sonia stated.

_'She's trying to get me to go to school... Well, she's doing a better job than Luna did.'_ Geo thought.

"You didn't tell her you didn't go to a public school, did you?" Hope raised an eyebrow.

"You did get me enrolled, didn't you?" Geo asked.

"Yes but you never go to school. You do all your work online."

"Well, starting tomorrow that's changing."

"Well, since I moved in next door, I'll be able to walk with you."

"That's good. You and I can get to school in a way that only we can." Geo replied.

"Oh?" Hope raised an eyebrow again. "And why is this?"

"You remember how I got out of Luna's grasp when she grabbed my wrist?" Geo asked. "I taught her how to do that. It comes in handy with her fans. Especially since that's how I got her out of that mob in the first place. It confuses them to no end."

"Yeah, and they're always searching for hours. They never find me." Sonia added.

"It's fun messing with your fans." Geo stated.

"True." Sonia gave Geo a thumbs up, which he returned.

"Alright. Let's get going." Geo said, happily.

"Remember, 6:00."

"I know, mom. Seriously." Geo told her.

They both left the house. "That boy is going to get an lecture when he gets back." Hope giggled at the ideas forming in her head. _'At least she's gotten him a lot more outgoing. Things are going to be different around here, that's for sure.'_

00000x00000

That's the end of this chapter.

Unfortunately, at this point in time, since I haven't finished any chapters since my last update, I haven't placed those that I did complete afterwards. I didn't have internet for that long after my last update. Maybe 10 minutes.

Anyway, I'll be updating this story quite often. I've also got other things to add in for other stories, so there's not much else to say.

See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Chapter 4**

Geo woke up in the morning. _'7:00. Better get ready. Don't want to be here when Luna gets here.'_

He got ready for school, ate breakfast, and went out the door. Luckily, Luna wasn't there. _'Sweet. I'm definitely early.'_

He walked to Sonia's house, which was right next door. She came out the door right as he was walking up to it. "Hey. Ready to go?"

She nodded with a smile. "Then let's hurry. I figure that Luna and the others will be here any minute." They both nodded, and jumped onto the wall, running out of the area.

-10 minutes later-

Luna, Bud and Zack were right outside Geo's house.

_'Say your prayers, Geo Stelar. Today is the day I get you to school!'_ Luna thought.

They walked up to the door and knocked on it. Hope answered it pretty quickly. "Hey Luna. Sorry, but Geo left ahead of you. About 10 minutes ago, actually."

"Where did he go this time? Or did he even say?"

"School. I was surprised he was serious, but I guess now he has a reason to be there." Hope replied.

Luna froze, and turned pale. _'Someone else beat me to it...'_ "Who convinced him?"

"He said it before she said anything to try to convince him to." Hope replied.

_'She's good enough to send him a hidden message that she wanted him going to school? And it's a girl?'_

"What's her name?"

"You'll see. I took the liberty of asking the staff at the school. She's supposed to start school today, just like she told us yesterday." Hope told her. "Just wait, and you'll find out."

"Thanks, I guess." Luna deadpanned. "Bud! Zack! We're leaving!"

"Right!" Bud and Zack walked off.

-Echo Ridge ES, 5 minutes later-

Sonia and Geo were sitting on the roof. "You know, getting here would've been a lot easier, and faster, if Lyra were here."

"I know, but she won't be here for a while. Taurus hasn't attacked yet, has he?" Sonia asked.

"No, he hasn't." Geo replied. "If I remember correctly, Bud is going to be his target."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't happen on our first day." Sonia said.

"Not likely, but all we can do is hope."

-30 minutes later-

Everyone but Geo and Sonia were in class. The teacher got everyone's attention. "Attention everyone. We have 2 new students, or rather, one new one and one that's finally here. Come on in, you two."

Geo and Sonia walked into the classroom. "I'm pleased to see that you're here Geo. If you hear anything that you don't quite understand, don't hesitate to ask." He nodded.

"The other one, as I'm sure you all know, is Sonia Strumm. She's currently on a temporary retirement, and has decided to go to school. She's been put in our class, so treat her like you would anyone else."

"Hello." Sonia bowed. "There are two seats open right now, so why don't you two take a seat?"

They both sat next to each other, since they were both open. Luna walked up to them. "So, you actually got around me and managed to get to school without even telling me?"

"What can I say? I know how to get around without being noticed." Geo shrugged. "It helps when you're about to be hounded by her fans."

"You've gotten me out of several pinches." Sonia pointed out.

"And I don't regret doing it once. Glad I taught you Kawarimi?" Geo asked.

"Sure am." Sonia nodded.

"You two seem awfully close." Luna pointed out. "Just how close?"

"You'll see at lunch. Or you won't see, but we will." Geo replied. "As long as you don't treat her like her fans, and try to surround her, you're good in my book."

"Well then, I'll leave you to it. You said you have been studying online. If there's something you don't understand, just ask."

"The teacher already said that." Geo said. "But I'll keep it in mind."

-lunch time-

Geo and Sonia were on the roof of the school.

"Wow, this is some pretty good scenery." Sonia said, looking out over the balcony.

"Yeah." Geo replied. "Hey, Omega-xis?"

"Yes, I can already sense him. He hasn't gotten close to the school, but I know he's around."

"Okay, that solves that. But I'm wondering why you're so quiet."

"I haven't been in your Transer most of the morning. Class started, I was out." Omega-xis replied.

"Got it."

"Geo. Sonia." A female said behind them. They both turned to her.

"What?" Geo asked.

"Be more respectful." Bud stated.

"I'll show respect when it's earned. Right now, she hasn't earned it." Geo replied.

"_Kid, that's harsh."_

"_I know, but what else can I do? She has to get it in her head that she isn't at the top of the world."_

"_And you are?"_

"_Not by a longshot."_

"_Alright. I'll be heading out. If I remember correctly, this was the exact point that Taurus showed up the first time around. I'll rough him up, and when he tries to take over Bud."_

"_Come directly to me, and let me know."_ Geo cut him off.

"Are you listening to me?" Luna asked.

"You wanted to show us around, right?" Geo asked.

"Looks like you weren't staring off into space." Luna mused. "Alright, let's go."

Luna showed him a telescope which he liked quite a bit. They also saw a few other things, and got to the planetarium.

Geo was still as interested as he was last time. "I always liked stargazing. This isn't much different."

"A Stargazer, huh?" Luna mused.

"We both do. It helps get our minds off any troubles we have." Sonia replied.

"You two really are close." Luna mused.

-20 minutes later-

Geo, Sonia, Luna and Zack were walking outside, and one of the poles bent over. Geo and Sonia looked at each other. Geo tossed her the Visualizer, which she caught easily, and she put it on. He turned on his Denpa Vision. They both saw what was going on clearly.

"What's going on?" Luna asked.

"Over there!" Zack shouted.

"We know." Sonia stated. "I can see it happening."

"Those two are going at like bulls on parade, aren't they?" Geo asked.

"That they are. Looks like the blue one isn't doing so well." Sonia replied.

"The red one has a lot of strength, doesn't he?"

"That's what it looks like." Sonia answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Luna asked.

"No time! Get out of here! Find Bud! If this fight goes to him, I can't say things are going to be easy." Geo shouted.

"I don't take orders from you, you know." Luna stated, as Taurus was sent into the wall of the school.

"Can't keep up?" Omega-xis taunted. "You're nothing but a brainless brute, who only has one gear: Forward."

Bud was walking up to Taurus. _'Looks like I have to do something else.'_ Taurus looked to his side. _'He's good.'_

Taurus charged him, and took control. "Denpa Henkan! Bud Bison, On air!"

"Taurus Fire!" TF yelled. He looked at Omega-xis. "Fire Breath!"

Omega-xis just dodged. "You couldn't hit the side of your home, you bull!"

"You're gonna pay for that!" TF roared. "Ox Tackle!" He charged Omega-xis who just dodged.

Luna and Zack were staring at the events. "What's happening?" Luna asked.

"Bud has gotten possessed. Get out of here! It's gotten too dangerous for you guys!" Geo shouted.

"What about you?" Luna roared. "I'm not leaving you guys behind!"

"We're faster than you guys are, and we can avoid being hit. Unlike you, we can dodge his attacks easily." Geo explained.

"And why is that?"

"Dodging her fans." Geo replied. "They seem to be a lot smarter than him, so dodging him should be a bit easier. We'll keep a eye out for anyone else. Luna, you make sure no one else enters this particular area! If you don't want anyone hurt, you'll do as I say here and now!" Geo glared at her.

"Uh... right. Zack, let's go!" Luna replied.

"What about them?"

"He got out of my vicegrip. I'm pretty sure he can get out of this on his own." Luna replied.

"Got it!"

"Ox Tackle!" He crashed into another pole.

"Omega-xis!"

"Right!"

"Denpa Henkan!"

"Geo Stelar,"

"Omega-xis,"

"On air!" The both jumped past each other, and transformed. "Ya'll ready for this?" They shouted in unison.

"The hell?" TF shouted. "How the hell do you have two bodies?"

"Are you surprised?" SF Mega asked.

"Or are you stupid enough to not know that Gemini does the same?" SF Omega continued.

"Ox Tackle!"

Sonia jumped out of the way, knowing that SF Mega was going to dodge. "Megabuster!" Double shot to TF's back.

"Give it up, Taurus!" SFO shouted.

"You don't stand a chance against us!" SFM continued.

"We know how you fight." They both finished simultaneously.

"Die! Anger Punch!" He went straight through SF Mega, who turned around and shot him from behind. "Come on!"

"You've got to do better than that beef ribs!" SFO taunted.

"Fire Breath!"

"Foxfu!" the flames hit a fox dummy, and Taurus Fire got himself cut.

"ARGH!"

"Battle Card! Break Saber!" SFO said, as he was about to hit TF in the right shoulder. Another cry of pain.

"Battle Card! Ice Sword!" SFM cut the other shoulder.

"Battle Card! Cannon!"

"Battle Card! Wide Wave!"

They both shot from different sides before he could recover. Taurus was forced to separate from Bud, causing Bud to fall down. SF Omega caught him quickly, and set him down. SF Megaman then disengaged the Denpa Henkan, prompting Sonia to walk up to Geo. "Looks like you won this one."

"This time it was a clean win." Geo replied. "At least he wasn't able to hurt you."

"And this time, he wasn't able to capture Luna."

"True." Sonia replied.

Luna and Zack came out the door. "What happened?"

"The one that possessed Bud is gone." Geo explained, as he looked over Bud's body. "There doesn't seem to be any injuries to his body, either. He'll be fine when he wakes up."

Bud started to stir. He sat up. "Good morning."

"Bud, do you remember what happened?" Geo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. It's probably best you don't remember anyway." Geo waved it off.

"Geo, who managed to get rid of that, whatever it was?" Luna asked.

"A friend of mine came by. He took care of the rest. I just looked him over. Not a scratch on him." Geo said. "I could really use a burger."

"Now that's the Bud Bison I know!" Luna said, excitedly.

Zack studied Geo. "What friend are you talking about?"

"Not gonna say, as he likes to keep anonymity. Plus, if I'm correct, one of his fangirls are here." He looked towards Luna, though his head was kept straight at Zack.

"I see." Zack pushed his glasses up. "Why does Sonia have your glasses?"

"Well, they aren't reading glasses if that's what your wondering. It's the only way she could see the battle in the first place, allowing her to dodge if needed. I could see it all without trouble." Geo replied.

"Why is that?"

"Natural ability. Not going to explain it, since not even you would understand the description." Geo replied. "Not without giving out too much about my friend's abilities, anyway."

"Simplify it?" Zack asked.

Geo was in thought, but then came up with something. "One moment my eyes could work like yours do, the next it could work like they would with my father's visualizer on. That's what Sonia had on. She's the only one, aside from myself, that I let use it. She's the only one I trust that much with something like that."

Zack nodded. "I guess asking to use them is out of the question, to see for myself?"

"That it is." Geo replied.

Luna was still talking to Bud. "Come on, guys. I think we should get him to the nurse's office. He's going to need some rest, and I have a feeling he's going to want to eat something after he wakes up again."

They all nodded. Omega-xis was already gone. _"Thanks for the help, Omega-xis."_

"_Don't mention it kid. I'm just glad you're around."_

They finished up the day pretty easily. Geo and Sonia left Luna, Bud and Zack without them even noticing. "Where did they go?" Bud asked.

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to know." Luna replied. "Those two are close. How close, I'm not sure, but I know that it's stronger than close friends. I'd even go far enough to say they were married, and happy with it."

Zack looked at Luna in shock. "Prez? Are you sure about that? I mean, sure they're close, but they couldn't be that close... could they?"

"No, they're definitely close to that. If they're not married, then it's like they are." Luna replied. "Geo and Sonia think alike. They know what the other is thinking, through no more than a few words. Entire plans are exchanged between them, and I saw this myself, through no more than 10 words. I saw how Sonia looked when he told us to get out of there before the monster hurt us. She _knew_ what he was thinking about doing. I didn't see it, and he didn't bother explaining it to me, but I know that she knew what he was thinking. I'd be blind if I did see it."

"They're that close?" Bud asked.

"So it's like they can read each other's minds?" Zack asked. "Improbable, but it would seem that way."

"That it does, Zack." Luna told him. "I just hope they don't see much of what I saw."

They all nodded and walked off.

-with Geo-

Geo and Sonia were eating at a restaurant. "So, how long do you think it will take for Lyra to come to you? If I remember correctly, she's next on the list." Geo asked.

"She should be in front of me in about 4 days, according to the date. Though that would be too predictable, that's the same time she appeared to me."

"I see. So when she appears in front of you, and she makes up some excuse as to why she did, call her bullshit, and tell her why you know it's bullshit. Also, ask if she can make it a partnership. Something you both can work with. After a while in the Denpa Henkan state, she'll begin to remember." Geo stated.

"You sure?"

"Omega-xis did. Of course, going through my memories helped, being fused while he did so helped him make sense of it all, so that's probably what it's going to take." Geo paused. "Then again, we fuse differently. If you have a mind link with her, it should be re-established when you fuse again. I had to do so twice before it reactivated. We even split while we were up against Cygnus Wing. When using one body, Predation system is what I have to use. If not, I can go the old way, which was with the Hunters."

Sonia nodded. "How about this?" Sonia explained her plan. "Do you think that will work?"

Geo looked in thought. "You're crazy." Geo looked her in the eye. "but I have to admit, it's genius."

"You always said an Insane Plan is better than no plan." Sonia commented. They both laughed at that.

They calmed down a bit afterwards. "So, that's the plan you're going with?"

"Sure is. I'll be able to pull it off on my own, too... at least until it gets to your piece." Sonia replied. "Remember, you play your part well enough, and we can make it seem like she has the upper hand."

"When really, she doesn't." Geo finished for her. "As I said. Crazy, but genius."

"Well then, I guess we should head home."

"Let's relax for a bit. I've gotten my homework done already anyway." Geo stated. "It's surprisingly easy when you've gone for much more advanced stuff."

"Not to mention the physics is actually used in real time. Sure, people don't realize it, but you and I definitely do, considering we break the laws of physics a lot."

"No kidding." Geo replied.

-4 days later, with Sonia-

A giant Pink Lyre appeared in front of her. "Hello there, miss."

"Sonia Strumm." Sonia replied. "It's about time you showed yourself, though."

"What do you mean?" the Lyre asked.

"I've been able to sense you for the past hour. You've been watching me all that time, so I figure you want something from me." Sonia stared at the Lyre.

"My name is Lyra, and I'm basically a goddess of music."

Sonia snickered. "What? I can't be a goddess? Is it because I don't look pretty?"

"No, not that." Sonia suppressed any urge she had to laugh. "It's just the fact that I know who you really are, why you're really here, and I can honestly say, I can't agree to it."

"Why not?" Lyra asked.

"Call Omega-xis. Use that call band you have." Sonia replied. "I know you have one. He'll come. And with his human to boot."

"His human knows about him?"

"They've fought together for a while now. In the most literal sense possible." Sonia replied. "Just call him."

Lyra did so. It only took 20 seconds for SF Megaman to appear in the room. "So, Lyra. You finally showed up." SF Mega stated.

"It's about time." SF Omega added.

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked.

"We've been wanting someone to help out. You and Sonia can pull that off easily."

"Okay then... why do you have two bodies Omega-xis?"

SFO looked at SFM, who shrugged. "Ability of the human."

"So you're Omega-xis."

"Don't bother trying to attack him." SFM stated. "I'm Omega-xis."

"No, he's not. I am!" SFO almost shouted.

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Shut the hell up! I am Omega-xis!" SFM was borderline yelling.

"NO YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M OMEGA-XIS, AND YOU'RE THE FUCKING HUMAN!" SFO did not have any qualms about yelling at those high notes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IMPOSTOR! I AM OMEGA-XIS AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LOWLY HUMAN WHO DOESN'T KNOW HIS PLACE IN THE WORLD!" SFM yelled back. Hey, if SF Omega could do it, why couldn't he?

"SHUT UP YOU TRASH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHER WITH YOU!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU, YOU SON A BITCH!"

They both turned away, grunting. Inwardly, they were laughing up a storm, while talking mentally.

"_Kid, look at her face!"_

"_I know, man! She's so damn confused, she couldn't strike her own chords!"_

"_Kid, you ready for the jugular?"_

"_Why not? I'm about to burst from laughter at this whole situation."_

"_Okay then! Let's go buck wild!"_

"If you think you're all that, then hit me with everything you've got!" SFO shouted.

"With pleasure, you impostor!" SFM pulled his left hand on him. "Megabuster!" He fired, and hit SFO dead in the chest.

"Is that all you got?" SFO pointed his own buster at SFM. "Megabuster!"

Lyra was so confused. "Okay, I'll buy. Do they always do that?"

"Only when one of them is pissed off." Sonia shrugged. "Here's the deal. We tell you where the Andromeda Key is, if you help us defend the Earth, and stop following Cepheus's orders, which were probably misheard, anyway."

"You even know of Lord Cepheus?"

"I know more than I should, but remember, I control the Denpa Henkan. Not you."

"You even know about that, huh?" Lyra asked. "I see. I'll agree to your terms."

SFO and SFM were still fighting with their Megabusters.

"Good." Sonia said, getting up and grabbing her guitar. "Get in here. It would make better transportation for you."

Lyra nodded. "Alright then. Denpa Henkan! Sonia Strumm, on air!" Sonia became Harp Note.

SFO and SFM stopped fighting to look at Sonia. "Yeah guys, I have my own mind."

"Yes, well. Remember our deal."

SFO looked at them. "The deal?"

"Location of the Andromeda Key in exchange for her helping us out, and defying Cepheus."

"It's been destroyed." SF Omega stated. "It used to be in my body."

"But we took it out," SF Mega added.

"And we destroyed it completely." SFO finished. "Unless Cepheus has a spare, and it's already filled, then Andromeda won't show itself, much less activate."

"Well, I will admit Cepheus has been acting a little strange lately. I'm not for war, or an invasion. I'd avoid confrontation if possible but..."

"That's not the case here." SFM stated.

"What we're doing is not only saving lives," Harp Note started.

"but also risking our own." SFO continued.

"And since Sonia has her own mind in Denpa Henkan, you won't be able to take it over." SFM smirked when he saw Lyra's reaction.

"Don't tell me you planned all of this!"

The three of them looked at each other. "Yeah, we kind of did." HN stated.

"And I'll admit I said it was crazy at first." SFM added.

"I agreed with him there." SFO added. "But it was Genius."

Lyra looked flabbergasted. "Damn. And I'm already honor-bound to help. Well, this could get interesting."

"Lyra, take a few looks into my memories, if you can. Maybe you could find out just why we decided to do this." HN said to the FMian.

"Right. I'll do that." Lyra deadpanned.

"Alright, Sonia. We have to get back, and get some rest. School is probably gonna be closed for a bit, while you and her have to figure out how to get her memories back." SFM stated.

"That we do." HN replied before turning back into Sonia and going to bed.

SF Megaman left. "You know, Sonia, that was quite the plan he came up with."

"He didn't come up with it." Sonia replied. "I did."

"You did?" Lyra asked. "That doesn't seem right."

"Well, it is. Don't ask how I did, because you'll find out in the next few days. I have to help you get your memories of our time together back, since I already remember, so once you do, I'm sure that you'll have little problems working together with me."

"Alright, then. Get some sleep. He was right when he said I wouldn't be able to control you once you already have had consciousness in Denpa Henkan."

"I know." Sonia stated. "You would've done something like that while I slept." Lyra tensed. "Good thing I knew who you were before you met me, so to speak." She snuggled into her bed and fell asleep quickly.

_'I'll have to find out what she means with that tomorrow.' _Lyra thought. _'Something tells me she already knows about Planet FM and everyone that would come.'_

00000x00000

Chapter 4 is done!

Nothing new. See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 5**

It's been a few days since Sonia and Lyra met up again. Geo and Sonia are both at school. Omega-xis is out and about taking out viruses, and telling Copper when he comes across him.

Lyra's been hanging around Sonia recently. Mainly trying to make sense of the memories she has been looking at. They didn't make much sense to her, but she knew it was possible. She didn't know how, but she knew.

It was lunch time. Geo and Sonia were sitting under a tree, Sonia playing the guitar she had that doubled as her Transer.

She had just finished playing Heart Wave. Geo was just listening to her sing it, and just sighed in happiness.

"Things have been great, haven't they?"

"Yeah, they have." Sonia replied. "I think the FMians are trying to figure out how the hell we know everything we do."

"I know Copper has been. That's for sure." Geo told her.

"You both seem to have memories of what has been happening, and even things that shouldn't have happened yet." Lyra added. "It's like you're both from the future."

"Technically, we are." Geo whispered. "Check her memories of the last time she saw you. If you can search it like we can an internet browser, then try searching for Crimson Dragon, Galaxy Server. That should pinpoint exactly what happened."

"I have been going through them for a few days, and honestly, I'm surprised. I really don't have any problems helping you. I even saw what Gemini plans on doing." Lyra retorted.

"By the way, Geo. I still have to do monthly concerts, and the next one happens to be in a few days. I have a backstage pass for you, if you want it." Sonia stated.

"Are you kidding?" Geo asked. "I'd love to come."

"You think the others would like to as well?" Sonia asked.

"Probably. I remember that all three of them were your fans before they knew who we were." Geo replied. "But I think they would be better off in the crowd."

"Even though it would seem a little unfair to them?"

"It seems that way to me, too." Geo admitted. "But if you go for too many back stage passes, then people might get suspicious of us, and we don't want that bastard accusing me of using you to bring my friends up to your level."

"Though it's not likely, you have a point. You aren't the type of person to do that." Sonia said, earning a nod.

"I'll admit I'm not the best out there, and I know for a fact that there is bound to be someone out there that's better than I am, but you and I belong together. That's always been a fact. One that I'm not sure how it came about in the first place, but it's still a fact." Geo stated.

"We both know that. But they don't." Sonia admitted with a smirk.

"True." Geo replied, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Hey you two." Luna said to them as she, Bud and Zack walked up to them and sat down. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Geo admitted. "Just Sonia's next concert. Regardless of the fact she was allowed into school, she still has to perform once a month."

"Her next concert?" Bud beamed. "When is it?"

"According to my sources it should be in 3 days." Zack pushed his glasses up.

"And you're right on that, Zack." Sonia admitted. "I was wondering if you guys wanted some tickets. I have 3 spares, and I don't know what to do with them." She held them up, and glancing at Geo, knowing he pulled this on them before.

They weren't in her hand for long. Luna, Bud and Zack each had a ticket. "Front row seats?" Luna asked, bewildered.

"Dead center, as well." Zack added.

"I consider you guys friends. Of course I'd give you some good seats." Sonia told them.

Bud then looked at Geo. "But what about Geo? I could've sworn you would've given him something like this."

Geo grinned. "I've already got mine." He pulled out the ticket that Sonia slipped him earlier. "Here's mine, but it's only for entry."

"What about your seat?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good. She and I are a couple after all." Geo shrugged, like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Don't tell me you're going to be back stage!" Zack shouted.

"Quiet down." Geo whispered, not happy in the slightest that Zack shouted that out. "The only reason you guys don't have one, is because that would cause massive implications that people are trying to use her to get famous. Not something I want, even for you."

"Aren't you doing the same?" Luna asked.

"Not really." Geo replied. "We both connect on a level far above anyone else." He paused. "I'm pretty sure you noticed that if we weren't married, it seemed like we were."

Luna stiffened. "You knew?"

"How could I not?" Geo replied. "You always seemed to have a natural ability to see how a person truly feels... when you're not pissed off, that is."

She blinked. "I do, don't I?"

"I could see that you don't always use it, but when you do, you find things out that most would never think of." Sonia added.

Geo then thought of something. "I heard someone else was going around helping Megaman lately. You guys know who it is?"

"It seemed to be someone that uses music as a base for their attacks." Zack replied. "Rumor has it, she's like he is, but her loyalty is unknown, even to the Satella Police."

"I have a friend at Amaken. He's currently helping the Satella Police with those kinds of incidents. They stay out of the way, of course, but things have gotten really freaky lately." Geo added. "Apparently, it's a girl. Her name is Harp Note. She tends to carry around a Guitar, but some say it talks. Can't prove that, though, so it's unknown whether or not it's true."

"I don't even have a name for her, much less the fact she's a girl. She's been oddly discreet about her presence, and doesn't show up often." Zack admitted. "I guess it helps when you've got an inside source, huh?"

"Sure does." Geo replied. _'Actually, I'm using basic knowledge from my time fighting with her, but they don't need to know that.'_

"Geo, what are you hiding?" Luna asked, her dangerous.

"Nothing you need to know about right now." Geo replied. He was telling the truth.

"You are hiding something, and I should know about it."

"And you would, if I thought it was important." Geo retorted.

"Geo Stelar." A male voice came from his left. Said male was currently on guard.

"Who are you?" Geo asked, feigning ignorance.

"You don't remember me?" the boy asked. "I'm hurt."

Luna looked at him, and felt like she should know him. She grabbed her forehead and an image flashed into her mind. The same boy and her were sitting underneath a tree. He was talking to her, and she was talking back. She also laughed at something, that she didn't really think was funny.

She then found his name after it all. "Solo?" Luna asked, hoping that was the case.

"Looks like she remembers." The boy stated. "Yeah, that's me."

"Prez, do you know this guy?" Bud asked, getting in front of her and to the right.

"I think so. I've never seen him before today, but something else is wrong. I feel like I know him, but at the same time I don't." Luna replied.

Geo and Sonia stared at Luna. "Did you get an image in your head?" Solo raised an eyebrow at her. She tensed, and he nodded. "Thought so. I'm pretty sure that what you saw happened, because I didn't see it myself. Not here, anyway."

"You and me talking underneath a tree?" Luna asked.

"A somewhat rocky landscape nearby?" Solo asked, getting a nod. "Yeah, that happened. I remember it fondly, too."

"Then how come I didn't remember it until I saw you?" Luna asked.

"That's not something I'd like to discuss with those two here." Solo pointed at Bud and Zack. "They shouldn't know about it, and I really think it would be best if they didn't."

"What about Geo and Sonia?" Luna asked. "It's obvious you know them."

Geo and Sonia caught Solo's gaze on them. They both nodded. "They already know." Solo told Luna. "In time, Bud and Zack will find out, but if they do, it's because someone else told them. Not me. Not Geo. Not Sonia."

Geo motioned for Solo to come with him out of earshot. "Alright, did the seal get weakened, and is that why you're here?"

Solo shook his head. "The seal won't weaken that easily. I doubt you currently hold the power of Mu, but until the seal is loosened, you won't be able to use Tribe On."

"I figured as much." Geo replied, full business mode. "What's the word on Ra Mu Xa?"

"He gave me the riddle again. I had no need to hear it this time, since I still remember everything about our time in Lan's time period. Even afterwards. Laplace was created by me when wizards were implemented, so I plan on waiting for that." Solo replied. "How far are things going for you?"

"It's only been a few days since Lyra came to Sonia. We've got a few more people to go through before Luna regains Ophiuca."

"Well, unless it involves Luna, I'm not going to be a part of it." Solo admitted. "I'll keep an eye on her, and if she get's possessed, I'll handle it. You should stay back."

"Alright. We'll work on it." Geo stated. "Make sure to keep an eye on Mu, though. I remember where the Skull of Saurian and Shuriken of Ninja are, so when it comes down to it, I'll head after them. Not until I actually get Thunder Zerker back, though, so don't worry."

"Understood." Solo smirked. "I hope you realize that I was about to suggest the same thing."

"Then apparently I've started understanding how you think." Geo smirked back. They shook hands and walked back to the others.

Solo whispered one thing to Geo before they reached the others. "Just know I'll be trying to force you to awaken it when I see you like that."

Geo would have paled, if not for the fact he expected it. They reached his friends not long afterwards. "So, what did he have to say?" Sonia asked.

"Nothing important at the moment." Geo shrugged. "Anyway, I only hope Luna can remember everything about him."

"I remember bits and pieces, but not much, and none of what I can remember makes sense." Luna replied, as her heart quickened as she looked at him.

Solo just stared at her for a moment, and nodded. He walked up to her and put a finger to her forehead. After 5 seconds, she passed out. Solo caught her. "She'll be fine. She just needs to rest."

"What did you do?" Bud asked, hoping that she was okay.

"I reawakened her memories. She'll be out of it for a while, so it's best if she sleeps for now. No harm will come to her while I'm around. There's nothing to worry about there." Solo stated, though his voice denoted worry.

Geo just stared at Solo. "You didn't..."

"I did. If only so I don't have to go through my past again, but it's likely she'll remember everything before that, as well." Solo retorted.

Geo sighed. "Well, that's not good for any of us."

"I find it welcoming." Sonia stated. "That means there's someone else we could talk to about that."

"Remember, the more that know about that, the worse things can get." Geo stated. "Or do I need to remind you of the dangers we had to face last time?"

"No, you don't need to remind me." Sonia got up. "Besides, if anyone can keep a secret, it's them. If I knew how to do so, I would probably do it as well, but only when they have proven themselves trustworthy."

Luna took that moment to stir. "Prez?" Bud asked.

"Bud?" Luna asked, somewhat groggily. She shook herself out of her daze quickly, though. She looked around and saw Solo. "I know you didn't like talking about your past the first time around, but you could've warned me about this, you know."

"Didn't think you'd believe me if I did." Solo replied. "You're not the type to forget things that easily, and you tend to hold a grudge on certain people. You know I have no problems with either of those traits."

"True as that is, you really should have warned me." Luna got up and walked over to him. Bud and Zack were instantly scared for Solo. The two looked into each other's eyes, and Luna did something Bud and Zack expected to be worse. She slapped him. "That's for not telling me I'd pass out." Then she grabbed his collar, and did something that no one but Geo and Sonia saw coming.

Luna actually kissed Solo. "That's for helping me remember." She was smiling at him. Solo, above all other graces, had a slight tinge of red on the tip of his ears. He didn't know how to reply to that.

"Hey Luna?" Geo asked.

"I know what you're going to ask, and yes I remember everything. Even before he showed up first time around." Luna answered the question before it was asked. "I actually understand why you wouldn't want them knowing of it, because, even if I would have a hard time believing it, I'd get over it. You of all people, Geo, should know that."

Geo sighed at that. "Well, at least you didn't lose any of your old spunk."

"Yeah yeah." Luna turned her gaze to Sonia. "So you know, Solo did show me that video of you two on that island." Sonia and Geo tensed. "I can't say I didn't see it coming, though. The way you've been acting this time around would make someone think you've done so at least 50 times by now, and the relationship, if not marriage, would still be going strong."

"You're still on that?" Geo asked. "We're not married, and never were... on paper, at least. There would be no way my mother would be able to handle that."

"True." Luna nodded. "Anyway, why not ask your mother if you could go to that Ninja Village? She could learn a few things there, as well. Maybe help her when it comes to the press should your relationship get out."

Geo blinked, as did Sonia. Geo then facepalmed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you weren't thinking at all." Luna smiled. "Anyway, you're secrets are safe with me. If Bud and Zack need to know, they will. Otherwise, it's up to you to tell them."

"By the way, Geo." Solo interrupted. "I am currently stuck with my Mu Star Carrier."

"Make sure the others don't know about it. Definitely not any scientists... until we give the go. Remember, we've still got the Transer." Geo stated.

"I see that." Solo retorted. "Anyway, I'll see you soon Luna. I figured I should let you know I was around, and, if needed, give your memories back. That's why I didn't come a few days ago. I needed to figure out a way to do so." He paused. "Word of Advice: Bass is in Mu right now."

"Advice taken." Geo replied.

Solo winked at Luna, who blushed, and left. "Still not used to the fact he can be nice?" Geo teased.

"Shut up!" Luna shouted, her blush getting worse.

Geo and Sonia laughed at Luna's face. Bud and Zack were glaring at them, but they were fazed by it. Bud decided to charge Geo, which made him stop laughing. Bud ended up ramming into the tree on the other side, as a pebble just bounced off of his body.

"You really need to learn to control your temper, Bud." Geo stated, very seriously. "Besides, she knows, full well, we're just playing around."

Sonia wiped her eyes from the tears. "Geo, that was too good."

Luna was glaring at them both at that moment. _'Uh oh.'_ "Denpa Henkan!" They both left through via Wave Roads.

Luna smirked at that, as her glare left her completely. "Those two are so gullible." Bud and Zack looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean, Prez?" Zack asked.

"They know how my temper gets. Geo's been on the wrong side of it several times. Sonia, only once, but she knows that when I get like that, they shouldn't be in the area. I learned to fake it, and that shuts them up easily." Luna replied. "I love it when I win."

Bud, Zack and Luna walked back into the building.

SF Mega and Harp Note were on the Wave Road, still above the school. They knew they couldn't be seen.

"And she thinks we're gullible?" SFM asked.

"She really needs to get her eyes checked." HN added.

"Well, considering the fact she can't see the Wave World, that's more our fault than hers. But I could've sworn I told her that normal humans can't see the Wave World." SFM stated.

"Can't win them all." HN stated.

"Double timed." SFM added.

"Who's double timed?" HN glowered.

SFM noticed the look and sighed. "I'm not talking relationship wise." Sonia visibly calmed down. "She thought she got the drop on us. We double timed her, by making her think that, when really it was the opposite."

"I see." HN said.

"Alright then. Why don't we go on patrol? I think we both have some stress to get rid of." SFM asked.

HN shrugged. "Why not? I could really use a bit of exercise."

"Then let's go kick some Virus butt."

"I intend to do just that... to the Mettennas, at least." Harp Note said, as she flew off.

"And people wonder where I got that from..." SFM sped after her.

-elsewhere-

Hope was doing some shopping. "Let's see, I've got everything on the list, so that means..." There was an explosion nearby, causing her to shake, and look in that particular direction.

"Is that a virus?" Hope asked no one in particular as she hid behind a container. The thing was cutting things up. Mainly shelves, and the like.

"Megabuster!" Two cries came up. The Virus staggered.

"Art master!" The Virus yelled.

"You know, I really hate the fact Viruses can merge with humans." SFM stated.

"You and me both, kid." SFO added.

"Machine Gun String!" A female voice cried, as the Virus Human was tied up.

"Megaman!" Harp Note said.

"Right!" Two voices from before stated. "Battle Card! Cannon!" SFO yelled.

"Battle Card! Fire Ring!" SFM shouted.

The thing was destroyed, and the human was released. Copper came in at that moment. "You three again?"

"That particular Virus was fused with a Human." Harp Note stated.

"Much like us, however, he was more of a feral state." SF Mega stated.

"We, on the other hand, have rational thought." SF Omega stated.

"That's one difference between us," SF Mega started.

"And them." SF Omega stated.

They all nodded and left via frequency change.

"Those three may claim to be on our side, but something is bugging me about them." Copper mused. _'It's like I know them, but at the same time, I don't. It's confusing the hell out of me!'_

He walked around to see if anyone was hurt. Apparently, only one other person was here. "Who were they, officer?"

"Supposed allies of the Satella Police." Copper stated. "I don't trust them, but they do what they say they're going to do."

"They all look familiar to me though." Hope stated. "One of them feels like my son, but that would be impossible. He should be getting home from school about now."

"I'll look into it, but it's not likely."

"His name is Geo Stelar, in case you're wondering." Hope told him.

"Wait... you mean that kid I saw at Vista Point a few weeks back?"

"That was you?"

"Yes, it was me." Copper explained the situation. "He turned what would seem like a lie, into a full blown truth, and right in the face of one of my subordinates. I'm still not sure how he could pull that off."

"He's had me worried recently. It's like he turns into some other person from time to time." Hope stated. "I've talked to his girlfriend, and she said it's probably her influence, but she doubts that, as do I."

"I'm beginning to think that Geo and his girlfriend are among those 3. That begs the question of the Third one." Copper took a thoughtful pose. "Any idea who it could be?"

"Not a clue." Hope replied, but didn't get a response. She looked to Copper, and found he was frozen in time.

"That is because he is different from most humans." Hope heard this voice, but couldn't place it.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

She found herself in a completely white area. A giant being was in front of her. She was a little scared.

"There is no reason for you to fear me, Hope Stelar."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I am Ra Mu Xa. You could say I am your son's Guardian Angel for the time being." The being said.

"What's happening with my son?" Hope asked.

"He has been chosen as your Planet's Guardian. He is the entity known as Megaman. I can show you what he can do, but you are likely to get overprotective, considering what he needs to do."

"How bad can it be?"

"I will show you, then. Remember one thing. He wishes to keep his powers a secret for as long as possible."

A bunch of images flashed by, and Hope couldn't blink or she'd miss something. She still saw everything with the utmost clarity. "What are these images?"

"What he has done, in another life. One that was ended prematurely." The images had just stopped. "You have seen his accomplishments. Everything he has done, even what he did that would seem crazy at first. But he survived. That's all one can say."

"Is this why he seems different every now and then? Reliving a past life?"

"No. He is merely switching between his older self, and his younger self, as he was sent back to his old body." Ra Mu Xa stated. "There is more to the story, but you will have to tell him that I showed you everything he went through last time. Everything he had to do. He will be fine. You will not need to worry."

"I can't help but worry about him. He puts himself in danger, and I'm his mother. How could I not worry about him?"

"When you think about it, whenever he gets himself into a sticky situation, he pulls something anyone else would think is crazy. Yet it gets him out of it alive and well. That is why he has been chosen."

"Why are you his Guardian Angel then?" Hope asked.

"I made a promise when he went back in time 203 years. I would give him a gift a birth, but I believe you can benefit from it as well."

"What was the gift?"

"Ask him about his Denpa Vision, or his ability to walk on the Wave Roads. Those are the same one you will gain. He also has a friend named Solo. If you ask about him, you can do the same things Solo can. Do not let the Satella Police know that your son is Megaman."

"Wait a minute... There are two Megamans. Why is that?"

"A side effect of my gift. Before he gained my gift in the first place, he was able to combine with the AMian known as Omega-xis. One of them is Omega-xis, the other is your son."

"That's good to know. And that Harp Note is Sonia Strumm isn't she?"

"You are truly perceptive. Yes you are correct."

"Then those two are doing things that could get them killed."

"Your son has gone up against the odds his entire time as a Denpa Ningen. You will have to ask him about it, since my time is limited. I must continue to hold off Le Mu. My counterpart that once tried to destroy your world. If you pass out, do not worry. I will let Solo know about you, and he can let Geo know. Farewell, Hope Stelar. Help your son be a great man. As Sonia would." He faded out of existence.

Copper looked at her. "Well?"

"Sorry, I don't think my son could be Megaman. The third one, I couldn't tell you, but I think they're more clones of each other. Harp Note, I can't say much about her. Something screams singer, but I can't be sure." Hope stated.

"I see. Well, I'll be monitoring your son, just in case he is."

"I don't think he'll like that." Hope stated. "He may be acting differently lately, but he would lose you almost instantly, after getting your ire up. Especially if he tried."

Copper walked out of the store. "I'm still going to watch him."

Hope sighed. _'Geo, I hope you know what you're doing.'_

00000x00000

Chapter is done!

See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 6**

It's only been a week since Hope had talked to Ra Mu Xa. She had been thinking about how to ask her son about whatever gift she gained.

Geo had just gotten home. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Geo, could you come in here for a moment?" Hope asked. "I have a few questions for you."

Geo tensed a bit, but not that noticeable. He sat down on the couch, while his mother was in the chair. "What do you know about a man by the name of Ra Mu Xa?"

Geo, to his credit, sighed. "Where did you hear that?"

"About a week ago, this man told me a few things. He said he was giving me the same gift he gave you, and his name was Ra Mu Xa." Geo paled. "I don't even know what it is he gave you, but... Why is your face a pale white?"

"Mom..." Geo's voice was shaky. "What, exactly, did he tell you?"

Hope went into the explanation. Geo was listening intently, catching every word. At the end of it he sighed. "That little bastard."

"Geo!"

"I know, mom, but right now, he deserves it." Geo interrupted her. "Doing something like that is NOT a good thing for your health. I should know, as I've had to experience it myself." His voice had lost any doubt it held at first. Now, it was his old self. The battle-hardened, Hero of the Earth self. "Since he told you that, not to mention showed you everything, I can honestly say you're more in the loop than Bud and Zack."

"What do you mean?"

"They're both somewhat informed, but very little, if at all. Bud, as we both know, is a little dense. Zack probably has a few theories, but none of them would make much sense." Geo explained.

"I may have the same body as I did last time this came around, but my mind, soul, and experience is that of when I was 17. Sonia is the same way, however, she was 18 before we got sent back."

"That's why you started acting like you had a split personality?" Hope raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is. One is the child. The one who didn't want to be close to anyone, still in shock over his father who was supposedly killed." Geo paused as he saw his mother's face. "If you think I simply got over it, you're sadly mistaken. He's alive. He's simply turned into a Denpa Life form by Omega-xis. It was either that, or dad would be dead, and the Shuttle he was on would not be running still."

Hope thought for a moment, and nodded. "And the other one?"

"The other is the Battle-hardened warrior. Satella Police Commando, Geo Stelar. A.K.A. Star Force Megaman. Together, Omega-xis and I have picked up several nicknames. One of which is the Hero of Earth, another is the Blue Bomber. The other is most notable among the FMians of that time: Hero of Planet FM. I could go on, but that would take hours. Maybe even days. I have experience in this. I need to get my father back, and I'm not going to let anyone stop me from doing so. Even you, mom."

Hope looked at his face. She could tell he wasn't lying. In fact, he was downright serious. "What about that gift he gave me? He said it was the same one he gave you."

Geo sighed, and then explained the entire set of abilities. Most notably, the Denpa Vision, Denpa Henkan, and the Wave Roads. "I can't say much else for you, because honestly? I don't think you have much experience with fighting."

Hope smiled at her son. "Oh really?" She got up. "Come with me. There's something I think you should see, that I figure I haven't shown you yet."

They walked to her room, and into her closet. "What's in here?"

Hope walked to the back of the walk-in closet. "It's back here." She opened a cabinet on the wall.

It was a simple cabinet. Oak wood, polished, but really dusty. As if it hasn't seen light in years. However, inside of it was what sent him into a bit of shock.

"When did you get all of these?" Geo asked, admiring the contents. There were countless trophies, and one uniform. It was a simple Gi. Nothing special about it. Some of the trophies had the figures kicking. Others had the figure holding a sword. There was one with a gun, but that one seemed to be alone in that regard.

"When I was younger, I was able to attract any man I wanted to... Except one." Hope stated. "I was quite the fighter myself in my younger days. Won every Martial Arts championship I was in for years. I was ten when I stopped participating in them. That's when I went for Kendo. I wasn't the best, but I was good. I knew I could get better, though." She paused. "The one with a rifle in its hands happens to have been why you father wanted to marry me. He may have pretended not to notice, but he did. He saw everything I did from start to finish. It was after I got that very trophy on my first shot, no pun intended, that he actually thought I was a good person to hang out with."

"You never said anything about this in my old life." Geo pointed out.

"You never asked, and I've never had to show any of it off." Hope replied. "That Gi was the one I always wore to my Martial Arts Tournaments. It brings back memories, but that's part of why I wanted to show you this."

"The reason you showed me this is to show you know how to handle yourself in a fight?"

"That's the other reason." Hope replied. "I may be a bit rusty, but I do have experience fighting. There are a few things you could help with, but the main thing I have to worry about is that I did get rusty."

Geo took that moment to smile. "You know what mom? I'm really beginning to like this new information. It shows where I got my fighting spirit from."

"Or maybe it's just your desire to protect others." Hope replied. "That's one of the most honorable reasons to fight. Not to mention the best reason."

"Don't fight unless I have to." Geo stated. "Even if I know how to do it just fine, it's best to find out someone's reasons for doing something. Especially if you're about to kick their rear end." He smirked at the end of it.

"You're right on that, but that mindset makes you get a little cocky."

"Actually, I don't get cocky at that juncture." Geo replied. "It's normally after they are beaten, and on their last legs. They start hiding behind their words. That's when you know you have them beat." he paused. "Though sometimes it's a trap, so I don't let down my guard as I listen. If they spring it, they lose two things instead of one."

"Really?" Hope asked. "What might they be?"

"One is their Honor, if they ever had it in the first place. The thing they'd lose in either case is their pride. That's actually a good thing, but it tends to bite me in my butt later on. One such case was Hyde, AKA Dark Phantom."

"You mean that guy that wears a mask, tuxedo, and that top hat?"

"Weird hairstyle, cane, cape?"

"Yeah, that one."

"That's him." Geo stated. "He thinks of himself as an artist, but really he sucks when he tries something like that. Things never go according to his plan... Well, there was one time, but it didn't end the way he thought it would. He got beat... Badly."

"I see." Hope replied. "Well then, I'll be helping you and Sonia out. Once I get used to the feeling of being a Denpa Ningen, I should be fine."

"It won't take long for that." Geo stated. "As a Denpa Ningen, your body is at it's physical best. Over the next few days, I'd have to ask Omega-xis to teach you about its usual abilities, since he taught me about most of them."

"I'm all for it, kid." Omega-xis stated, prompting Geo to turn on his Denpa Vision. "When did you get here?"

"You were talking about the Theatrical Freak of a Denpa Ningen."

"Got it." Geo replied. "Remember, she has to learn as much as she possibly can about the actions of a Denpa Ningen."

"I know, kid." He paused. "Why does she need to learn anyway? I mean, I don't sense another FMian here."

"Ra Mu Xa." Geo told him.

"The bastard did the same thing to her didn't he?"

"That he did."

"Uh, Geo?" Hope started to ask, but stopped when he facepalmed. "Have you figured out how to turn on your Denpa Vision, mom?"

She nodded. "Then you should do so now. You'll find out who it is."

Hope closed her eyes. When they opened she saw a green Life form, with blue armor and a somewhat feral head.

"Glad to know you can see me, Hope."

"So, you're Omega-xis?" Hope asked. "I thought you would look, I don't know, more human?"

"No surprise there. Your son and I have a mental link, so we can talk telepathically. I picked up on something unusual in his brain pattern, so I decided to check it out. We both know of Ra Mu Xa's little gift, so I can help you in that regard. However, it will have to wait for a while."

"Why's that?" Geo asked. "Surely the Viruses aren't giving you that much trouble."

"One word, Two threats: Libra."

"Got it." Geo replied. "I'll let Sonia know about this later."

"By the way, how did you get all of those trophies?"

"First place in a lot of competitions." Hope replied. "You think experience in Martial Arts, Kendo, and a gun would help me out, even if I'm rusty?"

"Wouldn't matter." Omega-xis stated. "Lesson one: As a Denpa Ningen, your body is at its peak physically, but if you are weak mentally, or are simply weak willed, you will not last long."

Hope nodded. "Anything else I should know before we start?"

"There are quite a few. The next thing you'll need to know is what we call the 5 rules of being a Denpa Ningen."

Geo nodded. "Rule 1: Secrecy."

"You need to maintain a good cover while a Denpa Ningen. Your codename cannot resemble your current state, nor can it resemble your real name. It would be easier if you were to fuse with an FMian, since you could base the name off of them, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Hope nodded. "There can be no resemblance between both forms."

"Rule 2: Visibility." Geo stated. "While as a Denpa Ningen, your frequency is different, since your body is made completely of Electromagnetic waves, you can't really be seen to the naked eye. Before the Denpa Vision came along, I needed the Visualizer to do so as a normal human."

"There is more to it, though. You can change your state to appear in the real world, that you are currently in, or the Wave world, which I stay in. Since you can see me, you are looking at the Wave World."

"I get it. So, by changing my state, I can hide myself from people's eyes?"

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple."

"There are sometimes fluctuations in the Denpa atmosphere. When you're a Denpa Ningen, and you're fighting another Denpa Ningen, you may become visible to the untrained eye. Meaning your state will change on its own."

"It doesn't happen often, but there are special areas where it does. Areas or times like that place you in the Visible Zone. It's an area where both worlds overlap, and anyone can see what's going on. No matter which side they're viewing it from."

"Aside from that, yes you can." Geo stated. "Rule 3: Denpa waves."

"While he doesn't do so often, it is possible to create objects completely out of Denpa waves while you are a Denpa Ningen."

"I don't use it often, because I have other things I can rely on. Besides, I never really trained much in that regard." Geo stated. "Alright, Rules 4 and 5 are more like guidelines, but they are important enough to consider rules."

"Rule 4 happens to be Status Conditions. There are a few you'll need to know about. Most notable is the HP Bug."

"The HP Bug is sort of like poison to us. It slowly harms us, the longer we feel it. The easiest way to get rid of it is to turn back into your normal form. The main problem with that is you have to have a strong constitution in order to finish a battle to do so without incident. Your will, so to speak."

"The next one you'll need to know about is Paralysis."

"It's similar to a human body paralysis, but the effect is not permanent. It goes away after a while, but during that time, you're a sitting duck."

"Then there's the Frozen Status. Basically you're encased in ice, and can't move. Break moves, such as Jet Attack, will do a lot more damage to you like this."

"It will also increase the Electric Element Battle Cards, so if you manage to freeze your opponents, following up with Electricity is a good idea. The next one sounds funny, at least when mentioned."

"You talking about the bubble?"

"Bubble?" Hope asked.

"Yes, Bubble. Sounds ridiculous, right?" Hope nodded. "Wrong. You are completely at the mercy of your opponent like this. Thankfully, only a handful of Viruses, and only one FMian can do so. As with the Frozen status, Electricity is your best shot. Break attacks, though not as helpful as with Frozen Status, is still a bit more powerful than most. The main reason for this is because you're busting through another object to get to your target. That usually means damage is decreased. Break Attacks are unaffected by this."

"There's the Invisible status, only available due to the Invisible Battle Card. Basically, any attacks will go straight through you without harming you in the least. We don't need to do that, though. We have another way of doing so, and only the two of us, along with Rogue, can do so."

"Who's Rogue?"

"Someone else that got sent back with us." Geo told her. "Anyway, that's all there is for that."

"Rule 5: Elemental Weaknesses."

"All Viruses and Denpa Ningen fall under 5 Elements. Normal, Fire, Wood, Water, and Electric. Even we fall under one of those categories." Geo stated.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Think of it like a game of Rock-paper-scissors."

"You know how Rock beats Scissors, Scissors beat Paper, and Paper beats Rock?" A nod. "It's basically the same concept here. Fire is good against Wood."

"Wood beats out Electric,"

"Electric beats Water."

"And Water beats Fire."

"What about Normal?"

"Not strong or weak against anything. However there are more types out there, as there are more elements to be wary of." Geo replied. "For example, Break is an attacking element, but cannot be considered a main element. Wind is another one."

"Other Elements for attacking only include Swords, Blocking, and Recover. There are more, but those are the most used."

"We don't use Blocking Battle Cards often. They rarely work for us. Sword Battle Cards happen to be one that I figure you'd do well with, using your experience with Kendo." Geo admitted.

"Alright then, why are those considered elements?"

"There are some out there that can only be hurt, deleted, or even phased by one or more elements. A Black hole looking Virus is one in particular I could mention." Geo told her.

"Those things are always a pain to deal with."

"Tell me about it. Swords are the only thing that even phases them." Geo added. "Among all of the Viruses we've encountered, those are the ones I hate the most."

"Black Hole Viruses?" Hope asked.

"Yes. They look like a small black hole. We tend to call them Grabity because of the hands coming out it. They're still a pain in the ass to get rid of." Geo said, clearly ticked off for some reason.

"Why is he angry?"

"Past experience with a Grabity. He hates them with a passion because of that. Probably the only Virus he hates."

Geo sighed. "Anyway, I've got other things to take care of, such as letting Sonia know about this. I'll get dinner, mom. At least I'm not as bad of a cook as Luna used to be."

"True." Omega-xis stated.

"By the way, did you hurt him this time?"

"Same spot as last time."

"Right shoulder. I'll keep that in mind." Geo replied before walking out of the closet.

-a few days later-

(A/N: Yes I decided to skip the Libra events. They were a little irrelevant at the moment, and there was no change in the fighting.)

SF Omega was traveling the Wave Roads when a certain Denpa Ningen appeared before him. "Gemini."

"So, you're Megaman, huh?" The one in a white suit asked.

"Two traitors to the FM King, staring each other down." SF Omega stated. "What are the odds?"

"You must be joking. I've got good things in store for Planet FM." Gemini Spark stated.

"Where's your other half?" SF Omega asked. "I know you've got two sides, Gemini. Being called the Twins is proof of that. One in White. One in Black."

"How you know this, I do not know." GS-White stated.

"And you won't find out." SF Mega said, right behind GS-W. To his credit, Gemini Spark White was shocked as there were two of them.

"Since when are there two of you Omega-xis?" GS-W asked. "You trying to copy me?"

"They gave up on that long ago." A female voice stated. GS-W turned to the voice and found Harp Note.

"Lyra. Another Traitor." GS-W stated.

"Your ranks seem filled with Traitors, Gemini Spark." Another female voice stated.

"I do not recognize your frequency." GS-W stated. "You were not originally one of my comrades."

"On that you'd be right." The figure, which was cloaked in shadow, revealed herself.

She was wearing a Burnt orange suit. A 3-point Shooting Star symbol on her chest. Her hair covered by a Blood Red helmet, with white antennae jutting from the sides. Her left hand was a Deep purple, and oozed power. Her brown hair came out the back of her helmet like Megaman's hair does.

"Who are you?" GS-W asked. "And why do you side with traitors?"

"Can't help out my own kind? Much less the planet I was born and raised on?" She asked.

"Impossible. No one on this planet was born like you are."

"Oh, I wasn't born like this." She replied. "By the way, Star Force Mega. I found the other one on the other side of the city. The mechanical arm is on the other side of the body, though."

"Just as I thought." SFM replied. "You didn't go up against him, did you?"

"You think I would be that stupid? One of them alone is tough. You know that." She replied.

"That I do." SFM stated. "Harp Note. Go with her and get Black. We'll handle White."

"Understood." Harp Note stated, before leaving with a Frequency change. The unknown Denpa Ningen left soon afterwards.

"You say we're too strong for them? What about you two?" GS-W asked. "You're no more experienced than them."

"On the contrary," SFO stated.

"We have more experience fighting than you." SFM continued.

"How's that? I've been in more fights than Planet FM has had on this planet."

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." SFM replied. "Battle Card! Mop Lance!"

"Battle Card! Pollen Shot!"

GS-W was hit several times by the Pollen Shot, after he dodged the spear. "You are good. You seem to know how to move in unison."

"You have no idea," SFO started.

"What you are dealing with." SFM continued.

"Though you could guess,"

"But I'd like to keep you,"

"Thinking." SF Omega finished.

"Now I know how it feels to finish my brother's sentences. It really is annoying." GS-W mused.

"Omega!"

"Mega!"

SF Mega and SF Omega charged at each other, confusing GS-W. "What good is charging your ally going to d..." He didn't finish his sentence, as they were both engulfed in a light as one word was said in complete synchronization.

"FUSION!"

When the light died out, there was only one being, and his left arm was different. Now, instead of nothing more than a buster, there was a head.

The head of Omega-xis.

"So that's what you did." GS-W stated. "You split your consciousness into two parts."

"Not quite." The head smirked.

"You still don't know who you're dealing with." The hand stated.

_'What?'_

"Unlike you, who uses one body to turn into two," The head of Megaman started.

"We can use 2 bodies to make 2 Denpa Ningen, or 1 Denpa Ningen." The hand, Omega-xis, continued.

"That would be impossible." GS-W retorted.

"Rogue Break!" GS-W caught the attack just in time to avoid it, but was hit by the shockwave emitted sent him flying.

Rogue stared at him. "Megaman, what the hell did I say about using Mu's power?"

Megaman landed net to him. "I never accessed it. Far as I know, Mu is still sealed, and you said not to try until it's about to start being unsealed."

"Then why did I feel it brimming from this area, earlier?"

"Probably another Denpa Ningen, though only recent."

"Where is he?" Rogue asked.

"Try she."

"She?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, as Megaman whispered into his ear. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I were."

"That guy is becoming a royal bastard." Rogue spat out.

"That's what I said." Megaman added.

"And I actually agreed there." Omega-xis stated.

"Where is she? And what do I call her?"

"No official name. She's over with the Black version of this guy. Harp Note is there as well."

Rogue nodded. "So you know, I've found some noise recently. It's a small pocket, but it should be helpful later on."

"Rocket Knuckle!" A yellow fist charged at them.

Rogue looked at it. "Flying Knuckle!" 22 Purple fists charged back at it, 3 destroying it, with the other 19 hitting GS-W.

GS-W looked at them as they came to him. "This isn't over." He left quickly.

-Across town-

Harp Note and the unknown Denpa Warrior watched as Gemini Spark Black disappeared.

"Looks like the other half dispelled the transformation." HN stated.

"We should tell Megaman about this."

"What about you? Rogue will want to know of your power. If not, he will sniff it out." Harp Note stated.

"Well, I'll explain it when he does find me." She replied.

Rogue and Megaman landed right next to them. "Alright, Stelar. What am I supposed to call you like that?"

The unknown Denpa Ningen tensed. "I haven't come up with a name yet."

"Your form is similar to mine, but we have more on our side than a Murian, an FMian, an AMian, and a Mock-Murian... no offense."

"None taken, Rogue." the female said.

"Meet at VP." Megaman stated. "Tomorrow, 2000 hours. Don't be late, and come in your human forms."

They all nodded, and left with a frequency change.

00000x00000

Yes, I went into a long winding explanation in this chapter. I figured it was needed, since there are a few things that would need to be addressed.

Gemini got his ass kicked on 2 fronts! BOOSH!

Yes, I took that line from Taurus Fire in MMSF 3. Yes, I use it in real life. Why? I don't know, I just do.

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 7**

-One day after Gemini Spark is beaten back the first time around-

Geo, Sonia, Solo, and Hope were sitting at Vista Point.

"Alright, everyone." Geo started. "This isn't the best of situations, so I'll make this as quick as I can. Hope Stelar is currently a part of our group. Omega-xis has taught her the basics, and even some advanced things, but the way I see it, Solo is going to need to help her further."

"Why did you call her by her real name?" Solo asked. "I thought she was your mother."

"I'm wondering the same thing." Hope stated.

"It's because right now, age and relationship are not important. Everyone here knows what I've done in my past life, so wouldn't you agree that if someone is a good candidate for a leader, it would be me, since I have the most experience with this, despite my age?"

Hope thought for a moment, then nodded. Sonia nodded as well. Solo shook his head. "I have the most experience with Denpa Henkan, but you are better suited as a leader. Remember, I grew up around it being from Mu. All things considered, you are best suited to be a leader here."

"I agree. He doesn't have the charisma you do, Geo." Sonia stated. "As long as they have any doubts in their actions, you can change them for the better. After all, you did save Earth 3 times."

Hope was silent. "I see what you mean. But why does he have to help out?" Hope asked. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why?"

"Omega-xis and I may be able to help out with the basics, and even a little bit of the advanced, but when it comes down to your unique abilities, Solo is best." Geo explained. "Your Denpa Henkan is similar in shape to Rogue, so he could help you a lot more than I could in that regard. Whether your unique abilities are the same as his or not remains to be seen. I have the slight feeling that, even if they aren't the same, they are at least similar to each other. If not, she'd have to work those out during her free time."

"I'm in." Solo stated. "But before we begin, something must be done regarding your Denpa Henkan. You need a name."

"What would you suggest?" Hope asked.

"It would be easier if I knew your abilities, but I don't, so I can't say anything on that."

"Abilities..." Hope thought, before remembering something.

-Flashback-

_Hope and Kelvin were sitting on a park bench._

"_You wanted to talk to me?" Hope asked._

"_Yeah. I wanted to ask you something." Kelvin stated. "Why do you always go for somewhat violent sports?"_

"_It's what I'm good at." Hope replied. "It's not very lady like, but I can honestly say that I'm good at it. Why do you ask?"_

"_I figure you should come up with a nickname for yourself. You know, a way for people to remember you for decades to come."_

"_What would you suggest?" Hope asked._

"_Well..."_

-Flashback, Kai!-

"Crimson Dynamo." Hope stated.

Geo and Sonia looked at her. Solo raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"Geo, I showed you the trophies in my closet. Did you notice what the name plates said?" Hope asked.

"No, I didn't look." Geo replied. "It was on them, wasn't it?"

"A few of them. I said that the Sport Shooting was the one that got your father to like me, but that wasn't the most recent. The most recent ones were Kendo. I had already gone through Kendo, and went back to what I did best. However, this time, I did it as the Crimson Dynamo. Your father's idea of a nickname, but quite honestly, it suited me. It was a strange concept, and I even managed to develop a new style, based on several older ones. I figured that they would come in handy one day, but I never expected this."

"Wouldn't people know who you are if they found out about it?" Geo asked.

"I could find the Hardcore fans of the Crimson Dynamo. Kaneda was replaced, and my new manager isn't that much of an arrogant prick. Nor is he that greedy. In fact, he's a lot better than my last one. He's begun to worry me, though. He drew up a new contract. One to counter my old one. I went over it, but I haven't signed it yet. I brought a copy if you want to look at it." Sonia stated.

Geo nodded. "That will work, and I'll take a look at it later. Solo, what about on your end."

"Ophiucus has yet to show, so nothing with Luna." Solo replied. "As for Bass, there has been no activity from him. Mu is still sealed, though."

"Got it. Are you sure you wish to help her?" Geo stated.

"I said I would, and I will." Solo stated. "I'm doing so in my own way, so you know. It will be a lot harder for her than you think."

"I can handle it." Hope stated.

"Keep that mindset." Solo stared at her. "It will do you some good. If he inherited his determination from you, then you're going to need that as well. My training was once called torture, and from what I've seen, the Torture sessions of this time pale in comparison."

"If that's what it takes, then so be it." Hope stated, her voice never waning.

"Geo, I think we have a bit of a problem." Sonia stated. "It's about Cancer."

"Yes, I remember the fact that he appeared the day of one of your concerts."

"Thing is, that concert would actually have been tomorrow. So, I had a secret concert scheduled. I sent an anonymous letter with a personal ticket for his host. I want to kick Cancer's ass again." Sonia stated.

"I'll be coming as well." Geo stated. "During that time, you two should train. We're going to need all the help we can get."

They all nodded. "Aside from Gemini Spark, no one knows of Rogue or Crimson Dynamo, so those two are trump cards of sorts. We'll need them kept a secret for as long as we can. Anything else?"

No answer. "Then enough with the serious talk." Geo said, a lot less tense. "Let's lay back and relax."

And he did just that. Hope and Solo looked at each other, then at Geo. _'So powerful, yet so carefree.'_ Hope thought.

_'Heh, usual Geo. One minute he's being serious, and ready for anything. The next, he's like a kid. It's like he doesn't care the world is at stake, when he knows that it is. I know otherwise though. He's doing it to forget his troubles.'_ Solo thought

Sonia didn't have any particular thoughts. She just laid down next to Geo, and watched the clouds roll by.

Solo shrugged after a while and did the same. Hope was wondering why he was being so carefree right now. _'I still don't see how he could be so powerful. I mean people would think he's lazy if they saw him like... this... That's why he's doing it, isn't it? To confuse any onlookers. Maybe try to confuse anyone that thinks he is Megaman.'_

At that point Bob Copper walked up to them. "Geo Stelar. Sonia Strumm." They both looked at him. "Satella Police Headquarters wants to have a word with you two."

"Is something wrong, officer?" Hope asked. "Geo is my son, so I should know."

"If he comes and does as he is asked, nothing bad will come of it."

Solo then got up. "If he's going, then so am I."

"As am I." Hope stated. "He's my son, so I can't let anything bad happen to him."

Geo, Sonia, Solo and Hope got into a car, and they all left behind Copper.

-10 minutes later-

Geo and Sonia were standing in front of 2 somewhat familiar people. They both knew who they were when they saw them.

"Do you two know why you're here?" the man asked. He was in the standard WAZA uniform. He did seem pretty old, but held an aura of authority.

"No sir, we don't." Sonia stated.

"I do have an idea, though, since it happens to be WAZA that wanted to see us." Geo stated. "You wish to ask us a few questions as to what we know about the recent events, do you not?"

"That and one other thing." The woman there stated. She looked extremely old. Maybe 80 years old, give or take a decade. She was wearing a yellow vest, with a tan shirt underneath it. "My name is Dr. Goodall, and apparently, someone came asking about both of you."

Geo and Sonia were a little confused. "What might that be?"

"He said you both would know him as Acid Ace." she replied. Geo and Sonia had a look on their face. It showed shock, confusion, happiness, and a hint of "WTF?". "I believe your faces are enough to know you recognize the name. However, it is what he said that troubles me."

Geo went into full business mode. "What did he say about us?"

"That the two of you used to work for the Satella Police. I myself am wondering why your names were not recorded, but he saw that coming. If you knew of the name that means his suspicion was correct, and you both were sent back in time, and fused with your old bodies. How this happened, not even I know."

"We do." Sonia stated, going back to her Commando self. "We could give you the full story, but that would take too long. We've been trying to keep a low profile recently. At least with our abilities."

"About that. He said you both were Denpa Ningen. As were all Satella Police Commandos."

"They were. Acid Ace was the highest ranking officer, but more often than not, I was the leader." Geo stated. "My skills and experience as Megaman had proved that, Dr. Goodall."

"I see." She looked to the Chief. "Call him in."

"Eos!"

A grown man in a familiar jacket walked into the room. "So, we were right. You were sent back in time."

"Ace!" Geo shouted. He ran up to him, but stopped right in front of him, holding a fist out horizontally. "If you're the one I know, then you know what this means."

He shrugged. They pounded the knuckles horizontally, twisted it to a vertical position, and then pulled back. Their wrists hit, and then pulled back, ending in a finger lock, but not interwoven. They pulled apart again. A High five, continuing down in an arc to hit at the bottom, and then back up. They ended up with the back of the wrists together, pointer finger outstretched, as was the thumb.

After that, they both winked with their left eye. They pulled back, and Geo had one thought. _'Screw it. I'm a kid again.'_ He hugged Ace.

"Okay, that I didn't see coming." he stated, as Geo got off of him.

"Until I managed to rescue my father from Meteor G, you were somewhat like a father." Geo replied. "Besides, I'm a kid again. Not even 13. I kind of have the right to do that."

He simply smiled and chuckled. "Same old Geo. No matter how much power you have, there is nothing that can keep you down, nor could anything corrupt you. Not even that Overdrive Form."

"Which I can't use."

"Lack of noise." Ace stated.

"Try the fact I can't Tribe On or Star Break either." Geo added. "It would seem as though I have to get all of them again."

"Well, we had gotten a message from Sirius in the Black Hole server. He managed to piece together the data from the remains of your old Hunter-VGs. He even told me to go to the past to find you guys. Luckily, I followed his advice. Now I know what happened. I may have been acting leader of the Commandos, but since you're no longer there, I will have to take the full position of leader."

He took out 2 Battle Cards. "These Data cards will input the data from your old Hunter-VGs, and make them compatible with your Transers. When you upgrade, the data will as well. You no longer need to worry about the Predation System, either. At least... that's the theory." Ace stated, handing the Pink one to Sonia, and the Blue one to Geo. He then pulled out another one. "This one is for Solo, if he appears. I'd give it to the Chief..."

"No need." Geo stated. "Solo is already unfrozen. We've made contact, as well."

Ace took a bit of surprise to the information. "When was this?"

"A few weeks back. He's working with us, but not for us." Geo stated.

"He did say that Geo was better for the leadership position than he is, despite the fact he grew up around the Denpa Henkan. That was before Copper came up to us today." Sonia stated.

Ace nodded. "I hope you're happy with your choice. I doubt he is, though."

"I'm more than happy with my choice." A male said behind him. "I have Luna here, and she doesn't mind my company. Especially, since I brought her memories of her past life back. Everything she knew then, she knows now."

Ace turned to Solo. "What do you mean? She's still around in our time."

"I figured as much." Solo stated. "I basically gave her the memories she had from her last life. Up to a certain point, at least. She's happy with me around, and the feeling is mutual. However, I believe we have started up a group of Denpa Warriors already."

"The Commandos of the future starting in the past." he mused. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Our group currently consists of 4 members, Ace." Geo stated.

"Oh? Then who's the Third?" Ace asked. "As far as I know, you and Sonia are the only ones that actually regained their consciousness after your minds were taken over."

"All four of us are present." A female said, walking into the room.

"Hope?" Ace asked.

"I'm not sure who you are, but it's obvious you know my son." Hope stated. "How?"

"I know his future self." Ace corrected. "Anyway, where are the other two members?"

"In this room." Geo said, smirking. "One consistently said he wanted nothing to do with the Commandos, and the other happens to be new to the Denpa Henkan."

"Wait a minute... You convinced Rogue?" Ace looked surprised. "How did you pull that off?"

"He didn't." Solo stated. "Luna did. We are calling ourselves Star Force."

"I don't recall any of us giving our group a name." Geo stated.

"I just came up with it." Solo admitted. "That's not the issue though."

"Has Luna been taken in yet?" Ace asked.

"No, she hasn't." Solo stated. "I've been keeping an eye on her, and she knows it."

"Alright, then." Ace walked up to Solo. "This is the data from your old Hunter-VG." He held out a Black Data Card. "I doubt you have a Transer, so you'd have to find some way to use it."

Solo pulled out his Mu Star Carrier, shocking those who didn't know about it. Meaning, the Chief, Goodall, and Hope. It was downloaded onto it. "Mu Technology. Gotta love it."

"Mu? As in the lost continent of Mu?" Dr. Goodall asked. "That's nothing more than a myth around here."

"Could it be a myth when 2 people present wield the Power of Mu? Another of which has accessed it, but can't right now?" Solo asked her. "If you want to think that, be my guest."

"Solo, stop." Geo said in a strict tone. "Solo. Hope. The two of you should get going. The sooner you get done with your training, the better off you'll be." They both looked at Geo and nodded.

"Denpa Henkan!"

"Hope Stelar,"

"Solo,"

"On air!" They both shouted in unison.

Ace was surprised that Hope joined in, and even more surprised that something happened. "That's new."

"Before you two go, I think all of us should transform." Geo stated. "Denpa Henkan! Geo Stelar, On air!" He became SF Mega.

"Denpa Henkan! Omega-xis, on air!" SF Omega appeared.

"Denpa Henkan! Sonia Strumm, on air!" Harp Note appeared.

Star Force Megaman, Harp Note, Rogue, and Crimson Dynamo walked into a line.

SFM stepped forward first. "Star Force Mega. Geo Stelar."

SFO stepped up, and as SFM stepped back. "Star Force Omega. Omega-xis." He stepped back.

Harp Note stepped up. "Harp Note. Sonia Strumm." She stepped back.

Rogue walked up. "Rogue. Solo." he stepped back.

Hope walked up next, Ace still being surprised. "Crimson Dynamo. Hope Stelar."

Ace looked at all of them. "Nice group." He paused. "Transcode! 001, Acid Ace." He became Acid Ace.

"Acid Ace. Arthur Catrana Eos, codename: Ace." Acid Ace told them, shocking even HN and SF Megaman.

"Why are you two shocked to see this?" Acid Ace asked.

"It's not what we saw, but what we heard." HN replied.

"I don't recall you ever stating your middle name." SF Mega stated.

"He didn't. Not like we would've listened if he did." SF Omega added.

He was silent. "Point taken. Well, now you know." He then deactivated his Denpa Henkan, before he remembered something. "Wait, did you say Crimson Dynamo?" Ace asked.

"Yes, I did." Hope replied, after deactivating her Denpa Henkan. "I take it you're one of my old fans?"

"One of the only ones left. Even in this time. They all said you were washed up. I never thought you were. I could point you to where you should look, if you want to find them. I still can't believe I didn't see that you were the Crimson Dynamo. How did you come up with it."

"My husband." Hope replied.

"Kelvin Stelar?" the Chief asked. "I heard he had died."

"That's what everyone says." Hope looked down.

"That's not the truth, though." Geo stated, causing everyone to look at him. "By now, you all know that Sonia, Solo, Ace and myself know of the future. Well here's something you wouldn't expect, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier mom, but Kelvin Stelar is alive. I even know where he's at right now, though I don't have an exact location."

"We should send out a Search party." The Chief stated.

"No." Geo stated. "He has a job to do, and only we can get to him. Especially how he is now."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Goodall asked.

Geo went into the story of what happened on the Space Shuttle Peace. "So basically, he's a Denpa Life Form himself. The only ones that would be able to get to him are those who can Denpa Henkan. However, other things are coming up before we can do so. All we have to do is hold off the FMians long enough for him to use the remnants of the Brotherband system to purify Planet FM."

"And the Andromeda Key?" Ace asked.

"Destroyed." Geo stated. "The day before Cygnus attacked, I convinced Omega-xis to destroy it. I watched him do so. There is no way they'd be able to use it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed like a claw. "This is the only piece that remained somewhat intact, and I hold it. Not him."

"Taurus?"

"Beaten." Geo stated.

"Libra?"

"Annihilated." Sonia replied.

"Gemini?"

"Fled." Solo replied.

"Lyra is present... Wolf?"

"No show." Geo replied.

"Cancer?"

"Shows up tomorrow, if they're following the same pattern." Sonia stated. "So far, they are."

"Let's see... Ophiucus isn't here yet, so... Cygnus?"

"Fled." Geo looked down. "I didn't save him last time, and I failed there again. I may have stopped the satellite from crashing into Amaken, but I didn't stop him in time. Not even Mr. Boreal knows where he is."

Ace looked at him. "The last one. Crown."

"No show yet. Though at least I know how to beat the Earthbound Immortal Crown Thunder." Geo stated. "Though not the best way for immortality, it's a good plan if your opponent isn't aware of it."

"I see. Anyway, I have to get back. It took nearly 4 years to be able to get it in good enough standing. We copied everything found on Time Travel from Solo's data, and used it so I can give that to you. After that, the machine will be dismantled. It's too dangerous to use." Ace stated. "By the way, check the sea around where Iron Island is. There's a box with the Hikari symbol on it, but we can't seem to open it. There are no key holes, no combination locks, no scanners. Nothing, not even a button."

Geo nodded. "I'll do so after Cancer is taken care of. Sonia wants to kick his ass. I would love to watch her do that again. I'm wondering if she took my advice." He began musing at the end.

"Anyway, I should get going." Ace stated. "Remember what you stand for, for that will be your Pillar of Strength. Transcode! 001, Acid Ace!" He left through a white portal, which disappeared once he went through.

Solo and Hope looked at each other and nodded. "We're out." They both performed Denpa Henkan and left.

Geo and Sonia looked at the Chief and Dr. Goodall. "So you know, it's best if no one, not even the schools know about this. Her new manager as well." Geo stated.

"I see." the Chief said. "I will have to trust that you know what to do. I can only hope that things go well."

"Understood." Geo replied. "We do not work for the Satella Police. We work with them, but not for them. As such, we don't take orders from them. Our specialty happens to be what they can't handle. Therefore, we may or may not work together regarding Viruses, but when it comes to the Big guns of the Wave World, you leave it to Star Force. Are we in agreement?" Geo asked, full business mode.

"I am wondering how that benefits either of us." Dr. Goodall stated.

"The smartest person in the world, and you can't see that?" Geo asked. "Then again, things you said never made any sense to me. I guess this is Karma's decision, eh?"

"Seems like it." Sonia added.

"Then enlighten us." She stated. "How does it benefit either party?"

"Little to no casualties on your end." Geo stated. "There are a lot of things out there that could easily kill off a Satella Police Officer. Those kinds of threats happen to be our specialty."

"And what about you?" The Chief asked, eyebrow raised.

"We do what we love." Sonia stated.

"Aside from one thing," Geo added, making Sonia blush. He just smiled at that, before turning his face serious again. "And we have the ability to handle it. Do what you can, with what you have. When it happens to be what you love: More power to you. Such is the case here."

"And here I thought you didn't know what you were agreeing to." Dr. Goodall stated.

"Nice bluff, though." Geo stated, looking at her shocked face. "Yes, I knew you were bluffing. As to why, I don't know, but I don't think I would understand it, so I won't bother to ask. Never could figure out how you thought."

"Then how would you know she was bluffing?"

"She isn't renowned as the Greatest Scientist since Dr. Hikari for no reason, you know?" Geo stated. "The only reason I say he's a bit smarter, is because I could understand what he was saying. No matter how complicated it was, he made it simple. That's the only reason he has her beat."

"I'll never understand how someone gets an IQ of 302." Sonia admitted.

"Well, he does have me beat." Goodall stated. "My last IQ test said I had 297. Not bad for an old hag, is it?"

"No surprise there." Geo stated.

"Anyway, we should get going." Sonia stated. "We have other matters to attend to."

"Very well. We are done here. Get going. We will call you if you are needed."

"Understood." Geo and Sonia left through Denpa Henkan.

"Those guys will be our saving grace, or our destruction." Goodall said.

-Unknown location-

"Are you sure it will work?" An unknown voice asked.

"I don't see why it wouldn't work." Another voice answered.

"Then I will have to use the Earthlings to get it filled." The first voice started.

"You do that." The second figure vanished.

"Soon the Earth will be destroyed." The other figure vanished.

-Back on Earth, the next day-

Sonia was getting ready for her secret concert. One that her manager did not know of. Star Force Megaman was waiting outside for Cancer to appear. His host was already inside, with two of the strongest humans in there being right next to him.

"You really think this will work?" Lyra asked.

"It did last time, didn't it?" SFO asked. "His sensor abilities are nowhere near as good as ours. When they are that close, he'll think it's one of the bigger guys, not his actual target."

"Let's hope you're right."

A flash went in. "What do you know? He just charged in without thinking."

"Again." SFO stated. _"Geo, he just went in."_

"_Roger that. Is Lyra there?"_

"_She just went in as well. Should I give you a play by play?"_

"_Don't worry about it. I'll be okay without one."_

"_Your loss."_

"_Can it be a loss if I'm already inside?"_

"_When did you get in there? And how can you be inside? I can't even sense you!"_

"_Really? Because I can sense you. Look Down 30*, right 43*. The window."_

SF Omega did just that and saw a kid in red waving at him. _"Kid, you're annoying me."_

"_I try."_ Geo cut himself out. _'That kid is going seriously going to get his meat cooked... wait is that Laplace?'_

It was indeed Laplace. He had just landed next to SF Omega. "Omega-xis. Hope not coming back for 5 days at least. Abilities similar to Rogue. She is working on them. She even has Mu Blade. EM Barrier is there when rage. Do not piss off."

"I'll let him know when Cancer gets his butt whooped." Laplace nodded and left.

-5 minutes later-

"Looks like Cancer's blasting off~!" Distant ding.

SF Omega whistles. "Nice job."

SF Mega and Harp Note got next to him. "When you said you wanted to kick his ass, you weren't kidding."

"When have lied to you?" Harp Note asked.

"You know that's not what I was talking about." SFM replied. "I knew you would win, I just didn't think you'd send him flying with a punt... to his ass."

"Yeah... I get it. You don't think I can do that, do you?"

"Not what I was saying." SFM replied, his tone calm. "I just didn't expect it. You saying things and meaning them in literal sense is kind of rare."

She thought about it. "I guess you're right. It is rare for me to do that."

"Alright, I'll head to whatever it is Haruka buried. I know how to get there, at least." SF Mega stated.

"Before you go, Solo sent a message." SF Omega repeated the message.

"Did not expect that." SF Mega stated. "I guess I'll stick to your house during that time."

"Hey Geo, when you get back, do you want to..." HN trailed off.

"Why not?" SFM replied. "Maybe we can get a repeat of our First time... though technically it would be the Fourth."

"True, but we could do so Tonight." HN suggested.

"I'll be looking for a chest of some sort. I think I'll be busy for a while, so I doubt I'll have time. Besides, we have 5 days, and there is no school in 2 days. If I can't tonight, Tomorrow night should be okay, right?"

She nodded. "Neither of you are watching, though. And DON'T record it, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm not making that mistake again. Hey, Lyra?" SF Omega stated.

"Yes Meggers?" Lyra replied.

"Don't call me that." He grunted. "There's something I think you should know, but I don't think they'll want to hear it."

"Why wouldn't they?" Lyra asked.

SF Mega and Harp Note were long gone by that point. Omega-xis decided to sense a far as could for either of them. They were already at Sonia's house. "Since they're at her house, I think it's a good idea to stay out here for us. There's a reason I wanted us to be alone out here."

"Oh? And what is that?" Lyra asked, before SF Omega changed into Omega-xis.

"I have no idea how to say it with words, but I do know one way to say it."

"Say wha..." Lyra began, but she was cut off.

00000x00000

Chapter Complete!

Massive Cliffhanger!

What did Omega-xis do to Lyra? What was he trying to say?

Sonia's going to lose her Virginity TWICE! To the same person, I might add. With it being her body's First time, but her mind's Fourth, she technically lost her Virginity Twice.

Back to Omega-xis: What the hell is he trying to say? Surely he couldn't love her... could he? Couldn't he?

See you next chapter!

Which will have a Lemon, so it will be longer than most.

P.S. Yes, that was a Team Rocket Quote.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Screw this! From now on: All disclaimers for this story are going to be posted here.

I DON'T FUCKING OWN ANYTHING!

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: I said this chapter would have a Lemon, but I'm just not feeling it. Sorry about the mix up, and I'll change it the moment I can.

**Chapter 8**

Geo had just gotta to Sonia's place, with a box bearing the Hikari Family Symbol. Something that Geo and Sonia knew was placed on the Original Megaman.

"So, how do you think we can open this?" Sonia asked. "I mean, surely they left some way to do so."

"Ace said they couldn't open it with any means that would be normal for locking, but with Lan or his father locking it, there's no telling how they locked it." Geo replied. "I mean the only thing that could possibly differentiate it from any other box is the... symbol." Geo's mind was reeling. _'Could it be?'_

He put a finger on top of the symbol, directly in the center. _'If I push this in...'_ He did just that. Following it closely was a bunch of whirring, and a few clicks. There was a light signifying that it opened. It left immediately, though. "So that's how we get it open." Geo mused as he opened it further.

Inside of it was a book, and 3 letters. "Looks like she did take my advice, huh?" Geo asked. He picked up the book and blew on it. "The Adventures of Megaman Hikari. Looks like they considered him a part of the family as well."

"What about the letters?" Sonia asked as she pulled them out. "They even put names on them... Looks like they figured we'd be the first to find them."

There was a letter written to Geo, Sonia, and one to Solo as well.

"Well, let's see yours first." Sonia stated. Geo opened it up.

Hey Geo,

I'm not sure if you'll read this, but if you do find it, I'm glad you did. I'm the one who designed the lock, hoping you'd think like mind, and push in the symbol. If you're reading this, then obviously someone did.

Anyway, my mom said that I should take your advice and write up my adventures with Megaman. I did, and the result is the book you see in this chest. It's written from a First Person perspective Myself and Megaman, switching every few chapters. It has all 6 of my adventures in it, but they are separated by a Black page on each one. Maybe you could show it to your family one day. It hasn't been published, and you could add in your own adventures that you've been through. Maybe as a sequel. Separate each adventure into a separate book, and get them all published by a like name. One we would both think about. Add in yours, and we've got ourselves a complete set.

This could take your mind off of things you're doing at the moment, and could help you forget your troubles. You never know, right?

Anyway, I actually married Mayl about 5 years after you guys left. It took me 3 years to notice how I truly felt about her. 3 YEARS! Don't ask why it took that long, because I don't have a clue. I'd chalk it up to the MCD, but I can't say for sure. It probably is, and I just hope you didn't suffer through it as well.

It's so common it even has an acronym.

Anyway, I'd like you to take the book of my stories, and add your own to it. Get them published. Tales of Megaman will be our stories. Mayl said she'd also bury another one somewhere in the mine, but she didn't say where. She did say that it would be best that she tell Sonia directly, so I'd guess that's in her letter.

Also, Chaud wrote a letter to Solo. Don't ask me why, as I don't have a clue. MCD can't be blamed here since it has nothing to do with a girl. Most unfortunate.

Lan Hikari

Scientist Extraordinaire

"Well, that's enlightening." Geo stated. "Why don't you open yours?"

Sonia did just that.

Hey Sonia!

Yeah, I'm doing this for a reason. You were right on the fact he wouldn't do it for a few years, but still. What he did surprised even me. I mean sure Megaman does that all the time, but he got himself hospitalized for a week with what he did! This was 3 years after he left. He woke up after that, and the first thing he said was:

Mayl, you're okay.

If that wasn't bad enough, his injuries would put anyone else past death. He didn't even Cross fuse! Don't ask why he didn't, because, even now, I have no idea. This is 20 years later, and we're still married.

I put a few more things for you in the Cave on Iron Island. It has Roll's symbol on it, so you'll know it's from me. The lock is of Lan's design, and so is the one on this chest. Just do the same, and you'll be fine.

In there are a few things that I believe you should know about, but I won't place here. This is like a scavenger hunt. I figured you'd like the adventure it posed, so why wouldn't you go for it? I did go for the singer, and your Idol Code helped. I did say I got the ideas from a strange dream, but I couldn't tell who told them to me, nor could I tell why they were saying it to me. All records of Star Force Megaman and Harp Note have been destroyed. We even put the data in a certain area, and released a few viruses to corrupt it, and then destroy it. We got rid of it afterwards.

Oh yeah! I beat Lan in a Netbattle! Even using Roll, your moves are too good for him. Who knew? I did this twice, but never in a Tournament. I left those to him. He won them each time, anyways. I wouldn't take his title from him. It wouldn't feel right.

Anyway, thanks for reading this. Hope you get married with Geo soon! Best of luck getting him past the Blushing stage. I had a hard time doing that with Lan. Engaged and still blushing...

Alright, that's all I've got to say.

Mayl Hikari

Singer, Actress, Idol

"Huh. She knows me a little too well." Sonia mused. "Guess we think like mind as well, huh?"

"No kidding. I wonder why Chaud wrote something to Solo, though." Geo stated. "It wouldn't really make sense, if you ask me."

"Maybe he'll know." Sonia suggested. "For now, I guess we should give it to him or Luna. Whoever we see first."

"Good idea." He checked the clock. "It's getting late. Let's hit the sack."

"Alright." Sonia smiled. They both got ready and got into the same bed.

-the next day-

Geo and Sonia woke up in an interesting position. Geo opened his eyes first, and realized his hand was not where it was supposed to be. As he tried to remove it before she woke up, she moaned, and opened her eyes. "Geo..."

"I woke up like this." Geo admitted. "It probably happened while I was-whoa!" He felt something brush his jewels.

"You weren't the only one, apparently." Sonia told him.

"Kid, that happened not 1 hour after you both were snoring. I could've sworn you would've gotten hard like that." Omega-xis stated.

"You're one to talk." Lyra told him. "You remember what happened last night?"

"Don't tell them. Whatever you do, don't tell them."

"Tell us what?" Sonia asked. Lyra told her telepathically. "You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not." Lyra told her. "he's a little embarrassed, so don't tell anyone else."

"You didn't!"

"She did, but I won't say anything. Geo should know about it, though. It makes things a little more complicated." Sonia stated.

"She didn't." Geo stated.

"Nope. He did." Sonia replied.

"You've got to be kidding me." Geo stated, as Omega-xis started stuttering incoherently. "Damn, he really did. That's not getting out."

"You read my mind, didn't you?"

"At first, no. I figured that what happened, and turns out, it did." Geo admitted. "I don't know why, but I know one thing for sure. None of us will speak of that. Ever."

"Agreed." Lyra replied.

"You know me so well." Omega-xis stated.

"I'm good." Sonia added.

"Alright then." Geo got up and got ready. "I'm gonna hit the shower at my place, and meet you outside in Denpa Henkan. I haven't forgotten what I said yesterday, and it still stands." he left soon afterwards.

"He didn't even say bye." Sonia said, confused.

-a few minutes later-

Harp Note and Megaman were on a Wave Road. "A round of patrol, and hit the school?" HN asked.

"Why not? I have something to think about and that normally helps me out." MM replied.

-School, 1600-

Geo and Sonia were on the roof. "Think I should go get the other chest?" Sonia asked.

"Not yet." Geo said, confusing her. He took off his father's Visualizer and handed it to her.

"Why are you giving me this?" Sonia asked. "There's no need for it now, is there?"

Geo shook his head. "That's not why I'm giving you this." Geo told her. "Take it with you. Wherever you go, you will have a piece of me." Sonia gasped.

"You mean..."

"Yes. These were my father's. Then they were mine. Now," he paused. "They are yours."

Sonia started to tear up. "Please, don't cry because I'm doing this. You're the only one I've ever let touch it since I got it. I think you could use it more than I can. And above all else... You're the one I care about the most."

She hugged him tightly. If not for the fact the Virus Busting was like a workout, he would have been severely crushed. She managed to mumble two words. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it, Sonia." Geo replied. "You do realize what this means, right?"

She pulled away, a confused, yet happy look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're happy about this, but I can't say that I'm not completely happy about it. I am okay with it, which is the last reason why I'm giving you these." Geo told her. "I think we should go public after your next concert. As far as anyone else knows, we've been dating for a year and 6 months. Me giving you those is like me telling you that I'm okay with whatever happens once it goes public. It won't go far like this anymore, anyway. Might as well come clean and let them know you're taken. I'll be fine, as i have been practicing my Martial Arts. My body knows what to do, and I can do so without thinking too much on it."

"I noticed." Sonia admitted. "But are you sure about this? I mean, you never did like attention."

"Yeah." Geo replied. "I can't let my own thoughts cloud my judgment on this. After a year and a half of dating, and no one figuring it out until recently, I figure we should let them know they've been had." He smirked. "And that they never noticed. We've kept it secret longer than ever thought possible."

Sonia smiled at that. "You're right, we did." Her smile left her face soon, though. "But are you really sure about this. Once we go that route, we can't go back."

"I already said that I'm okay with it. Regardless of the fact I'm not happy about the sudden increase in attention, which I'm positive will happen, I'll deal with it. Press comes up to me, and other things will come up. I'll ditch them if need be." Geo stated.

Sonia nodded. "I'll ask my manager to schedule some kind of press meeting."

"No need." Geo stated. "I already talked Mr. Boreal into doing this for me when I figured we should go public. He said he'll handle it. Nationwide Television show, and we're going to announce it. However, it will be just you on stage at first, and I'm not going to be backstage. Instead, I'll be hiding among the girders that are likely to be hanging from the ceiling."

"Ninja Training?"

"Yup." Geo smiled at that. "Don't worry too much about this. I've got a pretty big entrance planned, and no it doesn't involve Megaman."

"Alright then. Do this in 2 days?" Sonia asked.

"Sure, why not?" Geo replied. "Alright then. Let's go home."

"Okay." Sonia replied, happily.

Geo called Mr. Boreal and explained the situation.

_You're finally going for that?_

"Yeah. I am."

_Well, you're in luck because the next show is in two days, and their planned guest canceled._

"We'll make it work. Just say that Sonia Strumm has an announcement, and would like to reveal something that would make heads spin." Geo told him.

_Shouldn't you talk that over with her?_

"Already did." Geo replied. Sonia got right next to him.

"Yeah, we did. Don't worry too much about it. In fact, I'm sure the news will make a lot of heads spin." Sonia stated.

_Alright then. I'll let them know._ The call was cut.

"Well, let's see how things go."

-2 days later, TV Studio-

Someone was coming on stage, with 3 chairs on it. This man was wearing the usual Game Show host clothing. Bow tie, and all. "Hello, everyone! And welcome back to Bunta's Secret Revealer!" Applause. "Before we begin, apparently our expected guest couldn't make it. However, two days ago, we got a call from Amaken, saying that a certain idol wishes to share a secret that she has kept for over a year." Applause. "Give it up for Sonia Strumm! Get on out here!"

Sonia walked from back stage and sat down in one of the other chairs. She had the Visualizer on, but it wasn't over her eyes. "Hey Bunta."

"Hey yourself, Miss Sonia." Bunta replied. "So, I hear you wish to make an announcement."

"Yes I did. And I'm pretty sure you were told it would make a few heads spin."

"That we were." Bunta replied. "Before you get to your announcement, I have a question of my own."

"Ok, shoot."

"What is with those Glasses? They seem unique."

"They used to belong to a good friend of mine." Sonia paused. "They're also the reason I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"This friend of mine gave them to me 2 days ago. It means that he was willing to face the press, and go public with our relationship." She took notice of the bowl on the table. "Is that Candy Corn?"

"You want some?" Bunta asked. "I mean, it's not like you'd want to eat it."

Sonia looked up and notice Geo, though barely. _'He hid himself well.'_

"I'd take one, but it's not for me." Sonia stated.

"Alright then. We'll move on."

"Okay, as you all probably know, things have been going on recently with the Earth. Strange things that few could possibly explain."

"Yes, we are all aware of that." Bunta stated. "However, there is a surprising lack of evidence saying it's just mere ghosts. More like Denpa Attacks of some sort."

"You're not far off there." Sonia told him. "In fact, That's exactly what they are. Denpa Attacks, but not like any this planet has seen before. A friend of mine is friends with one of the higher ups in Amaken Labs. That same friend gave me the only thing he had left of his father, aside from his memories."

"What do you mean?" Bunta asked.

"These Glasses were invented by his father, and only 3 people have used it." Sonia paused. "There is Kelvin Stelar, the inventor. Then there's his son, my friend. And finally, there's me. Not even Kelvin's wife has worn them. I've met her myself, and their son is not trusting of most others. For me to use them, it means he trusts me to take care of them."

"Well then, who is this person? I'm we'd all like to know, right?" he looked to the crowd. Applause. "So, who is he?"

Instead of speaking, she gained a devilish smirk, as she picked up a piece of Candy Corn. Geo tensed on the girder, but didn't make a sound. _'She couldn't be...She is. Good thing I've got some insurance.'_ He pulled out a canister.

"Why did you pick that up?" Bunta asked, somewhat confused.

She winked at him, her smirk still present. "Mouth Catch!" She threw it towards the ceiling as she said that, confusing most.

That is until Geo appeared, and landed on the stage. He looked at Bunta and Sonia, before opening his mouth to show he caught it perfectly sideways in between his teeth. "Nice catch, Geo." Sonia said, before he closed his mouth, and swallowed it.

"You planned that all along, didn't you?" Geo replied. Sonia put her fingers in a V. "Figures. I guess I won't be giving you these, then." He pulled out the canister, and her eyes went wide.

"When did you get those?" Sonia asked. She sounded almost desperate.

"I was planning on sharing them after this was all over, but I guess that's not happening after that little stunt." Geo inwardly smirked.

"Oh god no." Sonia looked ready to cry, before Geo's smirk became visible. He tossed it up, jumped up to it, and chopped off the lid with his hand. He got one out and said "Catch!" before throwing towards her, eyes wide.

She caught it effortlessly in her mouth. She showed it landed the same way he caught the Candy Corn. The moment it was swallowed, she pouted. "You got me again."

"You know you always lose when it comes to that." Geo smiled. He put the rest of it in her hand, after taking one out and popping it in himself. "When it comes to acrobatics, I've got you beat. Always have."

"You know I'll beat you one of these days, right?" Sonia replied.

"Maybe you will." Geo told her, before sitting down.

"So, she calls you Geo. Is that a pet name, or..."

"No, it's not." Geo stated. "My name is Geo Stelar."

"More specifically, my boyfriend for the past year and a half." Sonia added. Some in the audience did the classic spittake.

"How did you manage to keep that a secret from anyone for that long?" Bunta asked, in complete shock.

"The same way I managed to get in here without once being noticed, right as the show began. You really need to work on security, by the way. I went from the first floor, all the way to here, without any troubles. Of course, with my training, it was simple, but I only saw 3 guards, got by all 35 cameras, and even bypassed the scanner as someone opened the door to a maintenance shaft. Seriously, you've got to upgrade some of it."

"You've been practicing, haven't you?" Sonia asked.

"Practice makes perfect, right?" Geo replied.

"True."

"So, you managed to get into this room, undetected, and stayed in here the entire time, and no one noticed?" Bunta asked. "Are you crazy?"

"I've been told that a lot." Geo admitted. "Of course, it's those very moments that crazy comes in handy. That's always how I got out of some life or death fights, and yes I've been in some. Don't ask for details, as that's not getting out."

"Oh?"

"He's right on that." Sonia stated. "If he doesn't want to talk about anything, he says so. He doesn't say any more than that on the subject. He may not hide things from me, but there are some things he would think is better off without me knowing, and though I may realize that, I still manage to get it out of him. He won't be telling anyone else, though."

"So, you two really are close." Bunta asked. "About how close, would you say?"

"You want my opinion, his, or one of his friends?" Sonia asked.

"Let's go for all 3."

"Soul mates."

"Soul mates with a twist." Geo stated. "Don't ask, because no one would get it."

"As for his friend, she's one of the select few that already knows of our relationship." Sonia stated. "She said we would've gone as far as possible, past marriage, 50 times, and we'd still be going strong."

"That's pretty deep." Bunta stated. "Have you two gone that far?"

They looked at each other. "Yes, but only once." Sonia stated. "It was my suggestion, and you wouldn't believe how good he was."

The entire crowd gasped. They both smirked at this. "GOTCHA!" This was a simultaneous yell. Bunta's face went from a jaw drop to face fault. They both laughed at the reaction.

"I can't believe they fell for that!" Geo managed to get out while laughing.

"No kidding!"

This went on for a bit, while Bunta stated they were going on a commercial break.

"Why did you have to pull that off?" Bunta asked them.

"Reactions." They replied simultaneously.

"They were priceless." Sonia added.

"I could only imagine what some of her die hard fans would say if they saw that." Geo stated.

"They'd flip." Sonia told him.

"Like he just did? Or like Bud would?"

Sonia thought for a moment. They both looked at each other. "Bud."

They went back on stage. "Alright, we're back! And these two played an extremely elaborate prank. I fell for it, so that takes a lot of skill."

"Alright, so you said you've been dating for a year and a half, right?"

They both nodded. "How did you two actually meet?" Geo told the story. The same one he told his mother. "That's how it all went down. We thought the same way about the world, and only recently did either of us open up to others."

"That's weird." Bunta stated. "Anyway, since we don't really have much else to say about the nature of your relationship, we've got a few calls coming in. Care to answer some questions from your fans, Sonia?"

"Not really. Just know that if either of us don't want to answer, then neither of us will." Sonia stated.

"Alright then, first caller."

_Okay, how the hell does a normal guy with no amount of fame or riches manage to hook up with the Great Sonia Strumm?_

"It's because the two of us are too much alike for anyone else. I even tried someone else right afterwards, and he knows it. Geo's the one for me. There's no doubt in my mind, or heart, about that."

_That doesn't make much sense to me. You shouldn't stick with the commoners Sonia. You should stick with Royalty._

"And deal with all the arrogance, greed, and belief money brings happiness? No thank you." Sonia told him. "That's why my last manager got himself fired. Those three things were his downfall, and according to the contract we had, he was dropped. What makes you think I'd like that in a boyfriend, if I didn't like it with my manager?"

_It still doesn't make sense to me._

"Then it never will." Geo stated. "Money doesn't buy happiness. Only the extremely rich think like that. Some give love through gifts. That doesn't work with her. She is a firm believer that Money will bring nothing but pain and suffering. You have to connect to love someone. We connected, no one else did. We've been together since then."

_Fine. Just know that if you hurt her, you will not like the consequences._

"She's already gotten hurt once, and I almost killed the guy because of it." Geo stated. "She tried to take a somewhat fatal hit for me, and I almost lost it. If not for the fact I didn't lose myself completely, the guy would be dead. Right now, he's not. He's also changed a lot since then. We've both accepted him as a friend, but nothing more, as he loves another friend of mine."

_Why keep him close?_

"That, my friend, is none of your business." Sonia stated. "Next caller please. That one got a little too personal for our tastes."

_Actually, this is for Geo. How did you manage to pull this one off?_

"Who is this? You sound somewhat familiar." Geo asked.

_I'm the one you warned about a bird. I've been training since then._

"Oh. I see." Geo stated. "It wasn't hard, I just asked a friend of mine to keep it secret long enough for me to get used to the fact that the press is bound to hound me once our relationship gets out. Boreal is the reason we're here at all."

_Oh, I see. Well, I'll call him later, and give him a message to give to you. Congratulations on getting past not wanting to speak in front of crowds._

"You been working on your trust issues?"

_Yes, I have. Not much progress, though._

"Got it. Later then."

_Yeah._ There was a beep.

"That was odd." Bunta stated. "Next caller."

_Hey, I have just one question. You've already made your point as to how much you love her, but the question is why? Why do you both love each other that much?_

Geo blinked for a second. They both looked at each other for a second. "Honestly?" Geo started. "I lost sight of the original reason a long time ago. It's like there is no need for a reason."

"Well, I chose him because of how similar we are. Aside from that, the fact we had a connection beyond all others, and he didn't care that I was famous, meant that he truly cared about me as a person. Not as an Idol. There goes a saying, There's always a bigger fish. Well, bigger does not mean better. It never did. Anyone who thinks otherwise: sorry, you'd lose due to speed." Sonia smirked at the end.

"True." Geo stated.

_Why did you lose sight of the reason, Geo?_

"After a while, it didn't matter to me why I did anything for her. As long as she was happy and safe, I didn't care." Geo paused. "Besides, I wasn't always a Sonia Strumm fan. In fact, before I helped her out in the first place, the only reason I knew it was her, was because of the guitar. It's like her trademark, you know?"

_Okay let me ask you a few more questions Geo. Did she ever cross your mind?_

"No." Everyone stared at him. "She never leaves it."

_Would you cry if she left you?_

"Wouldn't be alive long enough to care either way." Geo replied.

_Would you give your life up for her?_

"I'd have to say no to that." Geo stated, confusing her. "The reason being she is my life. Giving it up means giving her life up. That's not something I want for her to experience."

_I see. Strange answers, but your reasoning is key. You're good in my book, kid. Courtesy of her grandfather, you're fine with her family. Her last living family, at least._

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked. "My only grandfather is dead, and he passed away right in front of me."

_He gave me specific details on what he wanted for his only granddaughter, 2 months before he did. I'll only say this: he fits the bill, and even surpasses what was expected. I was his best friend, after all, so technically, I was your only family left, just as you are mine. Geo, I am glad she is with you. A noble soul, a will that no deity could move, and a willingness to defy fate for what is coming to you. You, above all else, are beyond perfect for her._

"We've known that for a while, but aside from the willingness to defy fate, you've got everything down pat. I may not have it all the time, but I protect those close to me. She is closer than anyone else is, even my own mother. They both know it, too. I even know when she is in pain. Physically, or emotionally. If not for the fact that I know her mother is not around due to a car accident, and my mother never got into a single one, I would be hard pressed to think that we weren't twins. We certainly act like it at times." Geo told him.

"I've gone up against life or death situations before. Only once has she gotten caught in the cross fire. I got her out of there, and what happened next," he shuddered. "That was a blur more than anything, and considering the intense emotions I was feeling at the time, I'm actually glad for that. All I can say for sure: I snapped. Not once has it happened with anyone but her, and definitely not to that level."

"Which time was this?"

"Code RBM." Geo told her.

"Oh... That's not good." Sonia replied.

"Tell me about it." Geo stated. "Just don't mention it to anyone else."

"I have no intentions to." Sonia told him. "That was not a good experience for either of us."

Bunta was watching them both with interest. It's like they forgot they were on live TV.

Geo then got a message. He opened it up, and his eyes widened. "Oh shit. It's The Wolf."

"Ouch." Sonia stated, before turning to Bunta. "Sorry, but we have to be somewhere else right now."

They both looked at each other and nodded. Where they stood, 2 pebbles fell to the ground. "What the heck just happened?" Bunta asked.

"Damn... Those two went to a ninja class, didn't they?" A cameraman asked. The man beside him took that piece and played it in slow motion. They grabbed a pebble, and jumped up. After that, they were gone.

"Seems like it." The man stated.

-elsewhere-

A wolf-like being was looking for something. "Where the hell is someone I can fuse with?" Everyone he saw didn't match up at all. It didn't take long before a light appeared in front of him. "Megaman?"

"It's Star Force Omega, Wolf." SFO stated. "I don't plan on letting you fuse with a human, as that would only make things worse for the planet. Not that it matters much due to the Andromeda Key being destroyed, I can't take many chances."

"You used to be a blast first ask questions later fighter. Now you're playing it safe?"

"The difference between then and now is the fact I know what the future holds. That is, if I had not destroyed the Andromeda Key. It happen when I fused with my human. If you ask me, you're a fool for following a corrupted son of a bitch."

"You don't get it do you?" Wolf asked. "Cygnus Wing has had another one made. Now all that is needed is to fill it up. There's nothing you can do about it!" Wolf sped off, leaving behind a shell-shocked SF Omega.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

SF Mega and Harp Note got there quickly, noticing the outburst. "Could you be any louder?" She asked.

"If you heard him say what I thought he did, you'd be at the same level, if not higher." SFO countered.

"What do you mean?" HN asked, while SFM was silent.

His eyes widened as he found out just what he said. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"Language!" HN bonked his head.

"At least I see that he has a point, and he really could have gotten louder." SFM retorted. "Cygnus Wing has made another Andromeda Key after the first one was destroyed."

Harp Note blinked twice. "OH SHIT!" her voice was a lot higher than the other two... who had to cover their ear holes. (Lyra: Ahem.) Sorry, three covered their ear holes.

It took a while for the ringing to stop. "Okay, now that that's over with..." Harp Note started.

"No use. I've lost Wolf's signature." SFO interrupted her. "I won't be able to track him. Mega, I personally blame your girlfriend for this."

"Actually, I blame the fact she amplified her voice to do that." SFM replied. "She didn't have to do that, but it was surprise combined with payback."

"You're such a wuss!"

"Wouldn't that make you a wuss?" SFM asked. SFO growled. "I rest my case. Let's go home, Harp Note. I think we should do something else."

"Actually, I figure we should view the last video that Mayl left behind. She labeled that one, and it said to leave it for last. Well, I did, and now I'm wondering why she asked that." Harp Note replied.

"Alright, let's go!" SFM and HN sped off.

SF Omega was left behind. "I'll go see Aaron. Maybe he has something of value." It was that moment Laplace came up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Training done. Hope heading home tomorrow."

"Hm. 5 days, as he said." SFO mused. "Alright, I'll tell him later, but right now I'm pissed, and need to kill something."

Laplace nodded as he left. SFO found a bunch of viruses coming his way. "This is gonna kill of a lot of stress." He charged into the Virus Horde and started beating them up the old fashioned way.


	9. Chapter 9

For those of you who want to provide a suggestion regarding Hope, I only have one word to say: don't. I've already got her abilities figured out, and while they are similar to Rogue, they are not the same, and there is one that is completely unique to her, and Rogue is the only one that knows of it at the moment.

**Chapter 9**

Hope had just gotten home to a stressed out Geo. "What happened?"

"Cygnus had managed to create another Andromeda Key. This made things go completely off track." Geo replied, still pissed.

"That's not good." Hope replied. Geo then got a message. He opened it up and read it.

Geo,

I'm sorry for doing this, but I had to make another Andromeda Key. Thing is, I modified the designs a bit. I wouldn't be able to use it, and neither would Cygnus. Heck, any FMian would be unable to use it.

There's a reason for this, and only Cygnus and myself know of this. No FMian can access its power. Cygnus told me of the AMians and after it was made, I had modified it with the help of Cygnus. We're going to play the double agent.

This is risky, but I have to act like Cygnus would. He and I have come to an agreement, and made it so none of the FMians could use it to activate Andromeda. I even tried to get him to access it, with no luck. He was told what would happen should the original be empty and it was used. Not even that happened. We tried the same thing as Cygnus Wing. The same thing happened.

In short, none of the FMians could use it. Even though I told the other FMians that I had it remade, not once have I said that it was modified so that only an AMian could use it. And since the AMians were eradicated, there is no being that can use it.

This was a risky gamble, and still is. It's best if you don't let anyone know that you know this. I know you are not like the others, and Cygnus has accepted your power as a fact. If not for the fact that the AMians were already gone, that was the only way to get them to continue to come, and still keep the Earth safe.

We'll be working behind the scenes, as Cepheus's loyal soldier. I'm trusting you to take care of this when it gets to that point.

Tom Dubious

Geo took to reading it again, just to make sure he got everything. He decided to call up Aaron. "Mr. Boreal, I've got good news and bad news."

_What's the good news?_

"We've got Tom and Cygnus acting as Double Agents for our side. He'll be working under Cepheus."

_What's the bad news?_

"He created another Andromeda Key." Geo stated, a smirk on his face.

_Oh shit._

"It actually gets better."

_More good news?_

"Actually, it's just news. Apparently, the FMians can't use it. Omega-xis is an AMian. He might be able to use it." Geo continued to smirk. "As you can see, there's good and bad news in that."

_That could be trouble._

"He already said the idea was Genius. He read the message as well." Geo stated. "As far as anyone knows Cygnus Wing is on their side. Star Force and you know otherwise. Now, I've got to get to school. I'll see you after school. Figure you might some help with a few things. I don't really see the need to hide my brain much longer, and I think helping out in Amaken could help. I'd be doing so as a volunteer, of course. No pay."

_Are you sure you could help?_

"Not really, but can you blame me for wanting to help?" Geo asked.

_Point taken. I'll see you later then._

"Later." Geo replied, before cutting the call. "I've got to go soon. I figure that after last night, I might run into Damien, who is the one Wolf is compatible with. I'd have to warn him."

-later, baseball game-

Bud hit the ball, and it went out of the field. "Geo! You're getting it!"

"Why me?" Geo asked, playing it out.

"It went out your area, that's why!"

Geo was silent. "Got it!" He ran off the field. He found the hedge he knew Damien was behind. He walked in, looking around for 2 things. He found the ball, picked it up but then noticed a man with birds on his shoulders and head. _'There he is.'_ The birds flew away, making him turn his head.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Geo Stelar." he paused. "You wouldn't happen to go by the name Damien Wolfe, would you?"

The man tensed up. Geo inwardly smirked. _'I knew it. It's him.'_ "How do you know who I am?"

"A friend of mine did a bit of research and said you are likely to be targeted by some kind of alien. He told me of others as well, and they try to take over a person's mind. So far, everyone that he told me about, has gone through it. Some of them, they haven't gone through with it, but the ones that did, they seem to have lost any memory of what happened during the Mind Control. I just figured I should warn you, since I found you while coming to pick up this baseball." Geo said, showing him the baseball, knowing what would happen if Wolf were there.

He instantly turned his head and tried to shoo Geo away. Geo put the ball back. "It's just like he said." Geo stated, causing Damien to look at him, noticing the ball was not in sight. "The one he said would go after you tends to go berserk when he looks at the Full Moon." Damien's eyes widened. "My guess is, that he tried possessing you, but in the end you fought him off, but he's still there. Now whenever you see something round, a picture of the Full Moon appears in your head, and you start losing control of yourself to him."

Damien looked at Geo. "Kid, I don't see how you can know that when I've only met you once." He paused. "But if you can figure that out, maybe you can find a way to stop it from happening."

Geo nodded. "I'll work on it. The only way to get rid of him for sure, is to beat the thing in a fight. It won't do much since he's probably trapped right now. If he takes control again, then you should try to regain control yourself. He's probably trapped in your mind, so if you find a way to see him, you could take control of him." He turned around, making sure that he can't see the ball. "I've got to get back to my friends with the ball. Hopefully you can get by this. It's not going to be easy."

Geo walked off the property and went back to his class. Damien watched him go, wondering how he knows so much. That was when something pierced his mind. A few images went through his mind.

There was what seemed like a Humanoid Crow over the edge of building's roof. He was looking at it from around a corner. There was a wolf-like being next to him. There were a few lines exchanged between and him and the wolf. (A/N: He's going through the elections in Megaman Star Force 3, after Jack Corvus intervenes)

Before it stopped, he saw a guy in blue take over, and he left it to him, before leaving and turning back into his normal self. After that, he found himself in the same spot he was before, but he was kneeling holding his head. One thought went through his mind. _'What was that?'_

-A few hours later-

Geo was walking out of school, Sonia at his side. Damien walked up to them and looked at Geo. "Okay, kid. What do you know about a Black crow that some guy called Megaman beat down after I somehow turned into a wolf?"

Geo looked at him. "Damn. Looks like you got a flashback after I left."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What you saw was a future that lead to my death once. I'm not going to go there again, and I'd need all the help I can get. Unless you can gain control over Wolf, which I know you have with you, you won't be able to control the form you saw yourself in in that particular memory." Geo told him seriously.

"I've got to beat him down?"

"Megaman did so several times." Geo replied. "He just so happens to be my friend."

"You're not fooling me with that." Damien stated. "You may have gotten me with that before, but that was before the images. I need you to help me get control over him."

"Unfortunately, only you can do that. I can only pummel Wolf. That's it." Geo told him. People were starting to rush him. Geo noticed, and said 2 words. "Oh crap." Sonia nodded. "We'll talk about this later."

Damien was about to say something before Geo and Sonia were replaced by pebbles. He turned around and started running. _'Why are they after him? I could've sworn no one else knew who he was by that point!'_

-Wave Road, outside Amaken-

SF Mega and Harp Note were right next to each other. "Aren't you glad we managed to pull off a Kawarimi and Denpa Henkan at the same time?" SFM asked.

"That will definitely come in handy." HN replied. "They can't see much with it, and we're already long gone like that before they realize what happened."

"Good for us, bad for them." SFM told her. "Let's go see Mr. Boreal."

-With Hope-

Hope was currently working on her sword skills. She was using a stick, but it worked for what she was going for. Solo walked up to her. "Still working on your swordplay?"

"I know I'm good. I just have to do things the way I can. This is just the basics. I've yet to begin with the advanced." Hope replied. "Not to mention, I have to get my body used to the movements."

"Then why not do so as Crimson Dynamo?" Solo asked.

"Because that would only defeat the purpose of doing this." Hope answered, raising an eyebrow on Solo's face. "I'm doing this so my regular body can remember it. You told me something back on Mu. When one is a Denpa Ningen, they are stronger when the Human form is stronger. I need my normal body to remember, and get used to it again. When that happens, I'll be better in Denpa Ningen state. Unless I'm mistaken, of course."

Solo smirked. "You learn quickly, and think quickly. Just like your son."

"Well, his father was the same way." Hope replied. "Thing is, his father gets one idea, he doesn't search for anything else. Geo seems to be another story."

"That he is." Solo agreed. "He thinks of several things at once, and applies them all in moderation, but none in full."

"That's something he got from me, then." Hope replied. "You probably noticed I do the same thing."

"That you do." Solo replied. "I've got to get back to Luna. There's no telling when Ophiucus comes to her, and tries to take over her mind."

Hope nodded. "Have any of the Crimson Dynamo fans made themselves known?"

"I've found a few of them, and told them that you have an admirer, that seems to be taking up your name. Increase on your popularity. They don't know who is, but I told them I don't know. They will be watching out for it, though. For now, it's just a rumor to them, but they intend to find out the truth. Only one of them gave your name, though. She'll be trouble. What makes it worse: She's the one we know as Heartless."

"Oh, her?" Hope asked. "I'm not surprised. She's the only one that knew Kelvin is the reason I had that nickname in the first place. I haven't seen her yet, but after this, she'd probably try to find me."

They both turned their heads. "Speak of the devil." Hope stated.

"So, you're here as well." The woman regarded Solo. "Am I to assume you're in the loop about her being Crimson Dynamo?"

Solo looked at her. "What's it you?"

Hope stared at him. "She already knows about Crimson Dynamo, but not the one emulating me."

Solo caught her stare and found something hidden. He nodded. "I've seen the copier, and then did some research. A friend of mine started looking for the original's fans, and there were very few left. In fact, the list numbered no more than 20."

"I know. After you told me that, I figured I should tell her about it, but it seems you already told her."

"My only guess that you know who she really is, is that you're a friend of her husband." Solo stated, earning a nod. "That means you should know that the Crimson Dynamo has truly returned. This time, she's doing so in ways never before thought possible."

"What about her son? I know she has one, and he probably wouldn't like it if she died."

"He doesn't mind me working with him on this." Hope stated, looking at her. She walked over to her and gave her the stick.

"You really want me to help you regain your old skills?"

"You're the only one who truly knows about them. How they work, how I use them, everything. Why wouldn't I want your help with it?" Hope asked.

"True. I never could beat you in Kendo, though." Heartless replied.

"I'll be going with my Martial arts, while you come at me with that." Hope said, as she got into a stance. "Come."

Solo took this moment to watch Hope and Heartless duke it out. They went at it for an hour. Hope decided to take up another stick. "Now, stick on stick." They went at it again for another. Heartless was on the ground by the time 20 minutes went by. "You normally would have gotten me down twice as fast."

"Looks like I still need to improve a bit." Hope stated, before sitting down beside a tree. Solo smirked at this.

"Looks like you're good for now, Hope." Solo said, before she got a message. "Oh crap. Solo, can you head to the Shopping Plaza? Luna is there, and she could use some help. Wolf has taken control, and seems to be on a rampage."

Solo's face turned angry. "Is Geo there?"

"Not yet." Hope replied. "I need to rest up after that little spar."

Solo nodded. "I'm out." he pulled out his Star Carrier and raised it into the air. He left as the flames that surrounded him disappeared.

"Show off." Hope stated.

"What did he just do?"

"The same thing I do to become the Crimson Dynamo once more." Hope replied.

-Shopping Plaza-

There was a giant Green Wolf in the area causing damage. Luna was hiding behind a pillar, Bud and Zack with her, wisely being silent.

"Prez, what's going on?" Zack whispered.

"That's Wolf Woods." she replied. "It's the perfect chance to see Megaman take someone down. This is right up his alley."

It didn't take long for her to hear a battle cry. It wasn't what she was expecting, though.

"Flying Knuckle!" 24 Giant Blue fists crashed into Wolf Woods. Rogue was standing right in front of him. "Wolf, you're out of your league."

Behind the pillar, Luna stared at him. "Rogue..." she muttered. _'Why is he here?'_

Without turning to her, Rogue spoke. "Luna, get out of here." A Sword hilt appeared in his left hand, and he pulled it out. "I'll hold him off."

"Fat chance!" WW charged Rogue, who ended up behind him, and cut by the sword. "ARGH!"

"You don't stand a chance against me. My skills are my own, while you borrow your human's body. Wolf, you're a disgrace."

"I'll show you a disgrace!" He charged him. "Wide Claw!" Simple parry with the sword. "Upper Claw!" Rogue sidestepped. WW jumped back. "Howling Wolf!"

"Megabuster!" The mini wolves were destroyed, and WW got hit.

"The hell?" WW looked towards the voices. SF Megaman was standing there, in two beings. "So, you managed to find a friend with your abilities?"

"Shock Note!" WW got hit by the attack and growled in pain.

"About time you guys showed." Rogue stated, as Harp Note appeared.

"We were with a friend, and then we heard about this." SFM admitted. "I honestly thought this would've happened tomorrow."

Wolf Woods SF Megaman and grabbed his head, howling in pain. "Megaman. So glad you could come." His voice was hoarse, but not vengeful. "I must thank you for getting me back in control. I really shouldn't have tried this on my own."

SFM glared at him. "That was dangerous, Damien."

"Yeah, yeah." He paused. "What about you? Why is there two of you?"

"You don't have all the memories yet, so it's no surprise." SFO replied.

"Basically, we split, and can fuse." SFM added. "Took a while to get there though."

"Well, you always were a good leader. What now?"

"Self Training. I never helped you out there, so I'm afraid I can't do much there." SFM replied.

Wolf Woods nodded. "I'm off then. Thanks for helping me out."

"Wait!" SFO stated. Wolf Woods looked at him. "You may gain memories you don't seem to have lived through yet. That may or may not be a side effect of using the Denpa Henkan. Wolf may or may not go through the same. That was the case with me." He nodded, and Wolf Woods left.

Rogue looked. "Are you two aware that Luna was in the area?"

"Of course, she's right over there." SFM pointed toward the door, where Luna was running towards Rogue.

"I wasn't expecting you to come so quickly, Rogue." She stated.

"You were in danger, so why wouldn't I?" He replied.

Luna blushed. "Thanks..." Rogue walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Try to avoid things like this. At least for now." Rogue told her.

"With you and Megaman as friends, I can't make any guarantees." Luna admitted. "If he doesn't go looking for it, trouble finds him. Always has."

"Hey!" SFM shouted.

"You know its true!" Luna shouted back. SFM turned away and left. SF Omega looked at her. "It may be true, but right now it's my fault." he left.

"You should be glad we're on your side." HN stated. "Mainly because you pissed him off. By proxy, you pissed me off." She left.

Luna looked a little apprehensive. "What did I do wrong?"

"He hates being wrong." Rogue stated as Bud and Zack came up to her. "The others are here now. I might want to get going. Remember, when Ophiucus comes, I'll be taking care of it. Without them. They'll stay out of it, if they know what's good for them."

"How do you know you won't just get rid of her instead of converting her like you wanted to?"

"I have my ways. Can't say it will work, but I've only got one shot at doing so." Rogue turned around. "I'll see you around."

Luna nodded. Rogue left in a Frequency Change. Another girl walked up to them. "Where's Damien?" She asked.

"Who?" Zack asked.

"The one that turned into that giant wolf." She asked. "I know he wouldn't do something like that normally, but something seems to have taken over his mind." The girl was bordering on tears.

"He's fine." Luna stated. "His mind just has to adjust to the changes. At the same time, he might not be around for a while. Just know that he cares for you, and wants to protect you. Now he just needs to learn to control what he can do. After that, he'll be fine and come straight to you."

"How do you know this?" The girl asked.

"I know of a few others that went through the same thing." Luna replied. "I have a feeling I'll have to do it soon as well." She looked into space. She shook her head. "Anyway, I think we should get going. No one is going to believe us if we say anything on this, so I don't think it wise to say anything." She turned to Bud and Zack. "Let's go guys. I think we need to leave her to her thoughts."

They both nodded. "Think about what he truly means to you, and see if it's enough to look past the danger he could pose. If it is, then you've got someone that you'd be a good match-up with." The girl nodded. Luna, Bud and Zack walked off.

-the next day, Echo Ridge ES-

The teacher addressed the class. "Attention everyone, we have a new student. Come on in."

A kid that Geo knew the moment he saw him walked in. "Hey. My name is Patrick Spriggs. People tend to call me Pat."

"Yes, well, there seems to be an open seat next to Zack. There are a few open seats, actually. Go ahead and choose one." The teacher told him. He chose to sit next to Zack.

Class continued on as it would normally.

-After class-

"We have to be more careful now that Pat's here." Geo told Sonia, as they walked off. "This is gonna cause a lot more trouble."

"I know. You still have to work on a few things." Sonia stated. "One of which, I doubt you want anyone knowing about just yet."

There was the sounds of a stampede coming from behind them, causing them both to freeze. They looked and saw what was coming. Pat came up to them from the side. "Any idea why they're coming for you guys?"

"My fans." Sonia admitted.

"Sorry, Pat. Maybe we can talk later." Geo stated. They both used Kawarimi and left pebbles in their place. Pat looked at the crowd, and smirked. "They went that way!" He pointed towards the forest.

They all went into the forest. Geo and Sonia jumped over the nearby wall, after everyone was gone. "Thanks Pat. I owe you one." Geo stated. "Now we gotta go." Geo and Sonia ran off, and disappeared leaving a pair of twigs, which rolled as they hit the ground.

"Now that guy really is interesting." Pat said as he walked off. "What do you think, Gemini?"

"He bears a striking resemblance to Omega-xis and his human. His frequency is the exact same as one of them. He is likely to be Megaman."

"I figured that much." Pat replied. "Why don't we get him back for what he did?"

"His allies would beat us to a pulp. He even beat Wolf. You know his power is not natural." The voice stated.

"I know." Pat smirked. "Believe me, I know."

00000x00000

Chapter 9 complete!

Pat's made his entrance. Wolf was converted. No one knows about Omega-xis being an AMian. At least Cygnus doesn't.

What lies in store for the others? What about Crown? Found out, next time on Star Force: Reborn!

(Heart Wave plays, no lyrics.)


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, something else you might want to know:

I like PIE!

**Chapter 10**

Geo and his friends were in class. They got an assignment that they needed a current event for.

Zack suggested investigating a rumor going around about some treasure.

"A scavenger hunt?" Bud asked.

"Sounds like fun." Sonia replied, a smile on her face.

"Where is it?" Geo asked, remembering a similar situation. Zack confirmed Geo's thoughts when he gave the name of the amusement park he was worried about. Geo looked at Sonia, and she caught the look.

"Don't go off on your own and do something you'd regret, you two." Luna said, knowing they knew about something, and were planning to combat it. She vaguely remembered it, but not enough to know what was going on.

Geo and Sonia looked at her, blushed, and nodded.

"Mind if I come with?" Pat asked, walking up to them. "Maybe I can help."

"Why not?" Luna replied, before noticing Geo's slight disapproval. She noted this and intended on asking him later.

-afterschool-

Geo, Sonia and Luna were on the roof. "Alright, why are you against Pat going with us, and what is going to happen?"

"Crown Thunder. It's obvious that you don't completely remember, as the recognition was on your face, so you know something happened there, just not the specifics." Sonia replied.

"As for Pat," Geo said. "You know how he's Gemini Spark? He pops up there. That should speak volumes."

Luna thought about it and nodded. "So this could turn out to be dangerous? Think I should call Solo?"

"No. When it happens, get out of there. No arguments. Is that clear?" Geo told her, extremely seriously.

"Yeah, I get it." Luna replied. "You just don't want Rogue on your ass."

"That is part of it," Geo admitted. "The other part is because I did say I would always protect you, though that was the last life."

Luna thought about it and it made sense. "Oh yeah. I remember that."

Geo and Sonia left in a flash, knowing no one else would've seen them. Luna looked around, and saw no one. She walked back inside, and found Bud and Zack talking with Pat. "We'll do this tonight. Make sure you're ready."

Bud, Zack and Pat nodded. "And the others?" Zack asked.

"They know already."

-that night-

The group was looking around the park, only to find nothing. Geo, however, had his Denpa Vision Active. He took notice of Rogue in the area, watching him, but didn't show it.

It didn't take long until everything came to life, and a bumper car chased some of them to the entrance. Bud, Zack, and Luna were at the entrance. Pat was nowhere to be found. Geo and Sonia had become SF Mega and Harp Note. SF Omega came up to them quickly, Rogue right behind him.

"Alright, why is she here?" Rogue questioned.

"She came for an assignment like we did. She knows Crown is in the area, and I told her to get out of here the moment things go wrong. That way she's not in the area when shit hits the fan." SFM replied.

Rogue looked at him and nodded. "Looks like Gemini is over there." he looked at a building.

SFM nodded. "Omega, Rogue, you two head to the control room. Harp Note, you and I will handle Crown Thunder, as we took care of him before."

"Why the Control room?" Rogue asked, a little ticked he wouldn't get to fight something off.

"If things play out like they did last time, Gemini Spark will mess with the controls and send the place into the Denpa Energy Plant. Luna is currently in the blast range, and without a car, or Ophiucus, she will not be able to get out easily enough to avoid damage of any kind. Death being the least of her worries. If that happens... well, you get the idea. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm using you here, but honestly? I figure knowing this you'd get some motivation. If its to try and get her out of here, which is not likely, or stop them from doing anything..."

There was a laugh in front of them. "Scaring humans is so much fun."

"And there's Crown." SF Mega deadpanned. "He's just as childish as I remember."

"No kidding." SF Omega grunted. "Alright, Rogue. Let's go see if he's there yet, and kick his ass if he is." They both left.

SFM and HN looked at Crown, and decided to hit him. "Megabuster!"

"Eh?" Crown looked at him. "Omega-xis? You are outmatched here. It is time for you to die, traitor." he noticed Harp Note. "Lyra is here too? Well, that simplifies things! I'll you both in 1 fell swoop. Totsugeki Lance! Hajou Hammer!" Two flames appeared, and followed them.

"Battle Card! Long sword!" SFM shouted, before knocking them both out. "Harp note!"

"Right! Battle Card! Gatling gun!" She jumped and shot the ground.

"Battle Card! Break Saber!" He cut through Crown Thunder with ease, as the ground was still glowing.

"You can't win!" The ground stopped glowing, and Crown healed.

"That must be a part of it." SFM deadpanned. He jumped back to avoid the sword.

"I am an Earthbound Immortal! You cannot best me!" Crown Thunder cried.

"We'll see about that!" SFM retorted. "Battle Card! Impact Cannon! Gatling Gun!" he fired at the ground with his Cannon, and then fired at random positions on the ground.

CT started groaning.

"Battle Card! Frozen Edge!" She attack the ground with the blade that had become her right hand.

More groaning.

"Battle Card! Stun Knuckle!" He hit the ground, and there was more groaning.

Then there was another voice. "Blazing Knuckle!" there was suddenly 18 Red fists pounding the ground SFM looked at the attacker, and found Crimson Dynamo. "Mega, you're up!"

"Right! Battle Card! Jet Attack!" He charged Crown and busted straight through him.

Rogue and SFO landed in front of them. Crimson Dynamo was soon next to them as well.

"This went well." Rogue stated. "Unfortunately you killed him off too fast. Gemini is already gone."

SFM looked around. "Pat's still around, though. I can sense him... he's right next to the others. Luna is still with Bud and Zack." They all deactivated their Denpa Henkan, aside from Crimson Dynamo, who left through the Wave Roads.

Solo walked to the entrance, and found the others.

Luna noticed him first. "Solo? When did you get here?"

"A little before you did." Solo admitted. "I was up top."

Luna nodded at that. "I take it everything's safe now?"

"That it is." Solo replied. "Though, I think you need something for that report Geo told me about."

"Wait, what happened to Geo and Sonia?"

"They intend to stay behind. I found something else you could use, though. They're only rumors, but I've gotten the confirmation. An old Kendo Champion known as Crimson Dynamo has returned. Where she is, no one knows, but any attempts to find her have been proven fruitless... Except for me. She was present here."

"She was?" Zack asked. "How did she get in without us noticing?"

"Same way I got in." Solo said, causing Luna to nod.

"Why don't you walk with us?" Luna asked. "Maybe tell us what you found out."

Solo shrugged and they walked back, forgetting about Geo and Sonia.

Speaking of...

Somewhere in the Abandoned Amusement Park, there were sounds of Making out.

-5 days later-

Geo and Sonia were currently looking at the sky on a Mountain top.

"You know, the sky is always peaceful, no matter what happens." Geo said.

"Yeah." Sonia agreed. "You're eyes are deep as the Ocean, tough as the Earth, yet calm as the sky. To most you'd be an enigma."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here." Geo stated.

"Well, to me you're just you. Your eyes speak more than anything else. You can make cuts with nothing but words. You've been through more than most would think is good for you mentally and you can still push on as if nothing's happening. And in the midst of it all, you stay calm no matter what is thrown your way. Your name brings the Earth and Sky together, and your personality adds in the Ocean. Basically, you're the living Embodiment of Planet Earth itself." Sonia explained. "That's who you are. It's who you've always been."

"Thanks." Geo replied as he let out a sigh. He then had a slight glow around him, something that Sonia didn't notice until it left.

"Geo?" She turned to where he was. Keyword: Was. He had vanished. "Lyra, where did he go?"

Lyra appeared next to her. "I can't find him. Omega-xis is still getting rid of Viruses, but Geo... I can't find him."

-Satellite Pegasus-

Geo found himself standing in a familiar room. He saw the window and looked out to find Space. "Wait a minute... I'm in one of the Satellites." He turned on his Denpa Vision.

"Geo Stelar, welcome to my Satellite."

Geo recognized that voice. "Pegasus Magic. I see. I guess you wanted to see me about something."

The area flashed and he looked like he was floating in space. Pegasus Magic, Leo Kingdom, and Dragon Sky were in front of him.

"Geo Stelar. You have already regained our power, yet you have not used it." Pegasus Magic said. "Why?"

"I did?" Geo asked.

"Yes, you have. It is a separate power from ours, but it is still ours." Leo Kingdom stated. "You got it a few weeks ago, right after an anomaly in the Denpa Atmosphere, which returned to normal after a second."

"Anomaly... You mean when Ace came to give Sonia and myself the data from our Hunters?" Geo asked.

"It would seem so." Dragon Sky stated. "You have it within you, yet you have yet to use it. I do sense another power, but it seems to be locked."

Geo was silent. "Maybe... Maybe it has to deal with the fact I've gone through all of your powers individually with the Hunter-VG, and when the data was made usable for the Transer, it allowed me to use Star Break again, and I never noticed. Tribe On may still be out of reach until I can upgrade to a Star Carrier, though. That means I could already use your power for a while, but they don't know this."

The scene returned to Satellite Pegasus. "Since I'm on stable Material now, maybe I could try it out."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch. Denpa Henkan! Geo Stelar, on air!" Geo transformed into SF Mega. "Star Break!" SFM shouted. After the change, he spoke again. "Ice Pegasus."

They waited for 2 minutes. "It is now stabilized. You have what you need, and can now use it freely." Pegasus Magic said.

SFM-IP nodded. "I'll leave the old fashioned way. There's a Wave Road out there, and I can go through physical objects. Save your energy for when you need it most." SFM-IP jumped through the window, and flew over to a Wave Road. He looked back at Earth.

_'Omega-xis, can you hear me?'_

"_Yeah, I can hear you. Why do you bother checking?"_

"_Try to use Star Break. Go Leo."_

"_I thought you said it wasn't stable."_

"_I'm in Ice Pegasus right now, in the atmosphere of the planet. I'm coming back in via a Wave Road."_

"_Fine. I'll try it. Don't see the need using it on Viruses, though."_

"_It's only a test run."_

After a bit, Omega-xis was a little surprised. _"Hey, it worked. And the power is stable, to boot."_

"_As I thought. We both regained Star Break. This will come in handy. Ophiucus is the last one. After this, we've got to deal with the ones that didn't revert back."_

SFM landed next to Sonia, and changed back into Geo. "What happened?" She asked.

"AM Sages." Sonia nodded at that.

"Did they give it to you?"

"No, they asked why I haven't used it when I could already."

"You could already use it?"

"I didn't think I could. Apparently, Ace is the cause of it. Tribe On is still sealed off, though." Geo explained.

Sonia nodded. "Alright then. Let's relax for a bit."

Geo got a call. "What?"

_Geo, we've got trouble in the Shopping Plaza._ Hope said. _It's Ophiucus._

"Get out of there, and leave it to Rogue. Watch from afar if you're not confident about his abilities, but you are not to interfere."

_Why is that?_

"Because he's going to try and bring Luna back." Geo replied. "Besides, it'd take too long for me to get there, since I'm over in another country. You'd be able to force Ophiucus off Luna beforehand. But that's not what we what."

_You want her to control it, don't you?_

"That's what all 3 of us want." Geo said. "Me, Sonia, and Solo. The two of them want to work together, and this is how they will do so."

_Are you sure?_

"No, but I can only hope he does manage it. If he can't force her to her senses, then he will force the release." Geo said. "That's the only thing on his mind."

-Shopping Center-

A giant snake woman was attacking. "Where are you Omega-xis?" She looked at a sign. "Gorgon Eye!"

"Mu Barrier!" A voice said, interfering with the attack. Rogue appeared when the beam died down. "Luna, I know you're in there." He jumped up to her.

"Who are you?" The Snake lady asked. "You are not here to help me."

"I am here to help... Luna Platz." Rogue said. He pulled out his blade.

"You mean that girl?" The snake laughed. "She is dead! There is no consciousness left! I am Queen Ophiucus!"

Rogue glared at her in the eyes. "It's give her back her body, or I will make you. One way or another."

"I'd like to see you... Urgh!" QO grimaced. "What are you doing?"

"I will not let you hurt him!" This voice was a lot more high-pitched.

"NO!"

"You will stop this meaningless slaughter!" The woman argued with herself, and grabbed her head. She screamed.

Rogue was instantly next to her and got in front of her face. "Receive my feelings once more." Rogue said before closing in on her face, and kissed her. He pushed everything he had held in. All the pain, the sorrow, the joy, his happiness, his calming presence. It all led up to the final piece. His love.

They were suddenly surrounded in White-hot flames, which then was surrounded by leaves.

Crimson Dynamo watched from a nearby building. _'I'll admit that's not what I would do. Question is: will it work?'_

The flames then receded, the leaves falling to the ground. Queen Ophiucus looked at peace. She was in the arms of Rogue. She opened her eyes and saw who it was. "Thank you... Solo." She passed out and released the Denpa Henkan, prompting him to catch her and set her down on a bench. He sat down next to her.

Hope walked up to them. "That was not how I would've gone about doing it, but it seems to have work."

"The only reason it did is because she knew how I felt. Every piece of me. I sent her that, hoping it will be enough. It was. Ophiucus is still here, but she now has her own mind." Solo said, as he stroked her hair. "It was a gamble, and it paid off."

"And if it didn't work?" Hope asked.

"I would've cut her in half, separating them from each other. She would be fine, but Ophiucus would be free again." Solo said. "Defeat them in Denpa Henkan, and they will separate. I thought I told you that."

Hope sighed. "Then at least I know you did it for her."

"If it wasn't her, it wouldn't have worked." Solo replied. "Call Geo. Let him know that she's okay, and Ophiucus is still around."

Luna groaned. She opened her eyes. "Solo..." She hugged him, but then she felt pain rack her body.

"Rest. You appear to be in a lot more pain than I thought, at first." Solo said. Luna nodded, and fell back asleep in his lap. "Hope, there's a place I'll need your help in getting her to. She'll be able to rest in peace there, and right now, no one else knows of it."

"What are you planning?" Hope asked.

"At the moment? Nothing but making sure she gets her rest. She needs it. Far more than anyone else that goes through this." Solo said.

Hope nodded, and gestured for him to follow her. He picked up Luna and carried her to the van Hope led him to. They got in, and Solo looked back at her, every 30 seconds without fail. Only speaking when she had to turn.

It took 30 minutes to get there. "This is it?" Hope asked.

Solo nodded. "This is where I've been staying recently. It's not much, but it's enough." He picked up Luna, and went inside. "You're welcome to come in and look around for a bit."

Hope did so and was surprised at what was there. The place screamed peaceful, but looked somewhat empty. Solo put her on a bed in a room, and closed the door as he went back to Hope.

"As I said, it's not much, but it's enough." Solo told her as he saw her in the living room.

"This place is so different from what I expected." Hope said. "I mean this doesn't look larger than a 1 story house on the outside."

"In reality, it goes up to 3rd floor. It also goes down 2 floors underground. This is not counting the one we're on right now." he said as he picked up a Tea Kettle. "This is a Murian's biggest specialty, and one of the most useful that I learned. I've been staying here for the time being, knowing it would be easier to come by if she were in trouble. I haven't been on Mu lately, for this very reason."

He poured 2 cups of Tea. "Try it." Hope did so, and was surprised at the taste.

"How did you make this?"

"Special Murian Blend. Another reason I chose this particular forest as a place to stay. Most of the ingredients are in the area. The rest of them... I'd get easily. I'd give you the recipe, if you wouldn't be grossed out about one of the ingredients." Solo admitted. "I'm not fond of one of them myself."

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"It's something I'm not fond of using, even in small amounts." Solo admitted. "However, that doesn't change the fact the taste is far off the charts."

"I'll say. You got anymore?" Hope asked.

"I only made one kettle for a reason." Solo said. "I never drink it more than once every 2 weeks. There's a reason for that, and that's you'll never stop drinking it. It's good in moderation, but you need to be careful. Too much, too fast, and you'll lose yourself."

Hope nodded. "I see."

"Alright, make sure you're good to go. When you're ready to go, I'd suggest you get home. Geo might not like it if you're not home before he is." Solo told her. "I've been on the receiving end of his rage. Not a pretty picture."

"What did you do to deserve that?" Hope asked.

"I took a tape that Omega-xis made and sent it to a select few people. I still have it, but I doubt you would want to see it. Last time, I figured you'd go berserk the moment you saw it."

"Okay, what did he do?"

Solo sighed. "It's not my position to say anything on it. If you want to know, ask him about what happened on Iron Island 200 years into the past. The one I had a video of before we came back."

"When was this?" Hope asked.

"Right before we got sent back to this time." Solo replied. "Just ask him what happened, and tell him that I still have the video, so if he wants anyone to know, he can ask me to send it to them. I actually got it when Ace gave us the Data from our old Hunters. No one else knows about it... okay, Geo, Sonia, and Luna know of it, but none of them know for a fact I still have it. Geo and Sonia are likely to be able to guess that I have it, or at least had it. It's still in one piece."

Hope nodded. "Good luck helping her recover." Solo nodded, as she got up and left.

He left the house, and locked it Mu style: with Denpa Waves. He then went around to pick some of the herbs he would need for later use, as he was running low.

-the next day-

Luna woke up, to find herself in a bed. She looked around, and saw she was not in a hospital or her mansion. "Where am I?"

Solo came in a few seconds later. "You're finally awake." He put some breakfast in front of her. "Eat up. I may not eat often, but you need it more than I do." It wasn't anything fancy. Just some Eggs sunny side up, a strip of bacon, and some toast. "It's not 5 star quality, but I hope it's enough."

Luna tried the eggs. Then she went for the bacon, which she usually wouldn't have tried. She actually liked it. "Wow, and I don't like Bacon."

"Uh...sorry?"

"No, no. It's okay. It's actually a lot better than my servants make food. It's... simple." Luna told him. She then took a bite out of the toast. She continued to eat it all. When she was finished she nodded. "That was a lot better than anything I've tasted before. And I'm used to 5-star meals."

"I guess even the rich tend to want some simplicity, but never admit it." Solo said. "Also, I took the liberty of talking to your father about this."

_'Oh no.'_ Luna thought.

"Before you go off thinking that it was a bad idea, the alternative would've been worse." Solo said, catching her attention. "It was that, or he'd send some kind of search party for you, and put you as a missing person. Possibly kidnapped. I let him know of the situation, and he somewhat understood. He did want to know your condition the moment you woke up."

"I should call him then." Luna said, reaching for her Transer, before grunting in pain.

"Relax. I'll let him know. You stay in bed."

"Wait, Solo." She said, catching his attention. "What exactly did you tell him?"

-Flashback-

_Solo found himself in front of Luna's mansion. He pushed the call button on the gate. "I need to see the head of the Platz Family."_

I'm sorry, sir. However, he is not meeting with anyone because of the disappearance of his daughter._ The voice said._

"_Would this daughter go by the name Luna Platz?" Solo asked._

That is her. Why?

"_Well then, you should let me talk to him, as I know where she is. Currently, she's safe, as no one else knows of the location. I need to talk to him about her, though, since I could give an exact report on her condition."_

_The gate opened at that moment in time, and someone was running straight to him. "Who are you and where the hell is my daughter?" The man was yelling at Solo, but his voice was laced with worry and regret._

"_So, you're Luna's father. If you want to know where she is, I'm afraid I can't tell you, she's currently at my place resting. You wouldn't be able to get there without a key element, which she has. In fact, there are only 2 people, 3 if you count her, that know of it. The only other person that knows happens to be the mother of one of her friends, and that's because she drove us there."_

"_And why should I trust you?"_

_Solo took out his Star Carrier, confusing him. A screen popped up, and some life monitoring systems appeared. "This happens to be her current condition. I'm basically getting a live feed from the place she's at. I can basically monitor every person that's in my house from any distance. Right now, she's the only one there."_

"_Then how the hell is she safe?"_

"_Try the fact that only 2 know of the place, 2 others I'd only half-trust to not take it out if I told them. Then there's another 2 that can but I don't trust period. Then there's her, who doesn't fall under any of those categories." Solo told him. "She's better off staying with me for the time being. Being on my own for as long as I have, and having my job, you tend to learn a thing or two about injuries and the like."_

"_Oh? And what kind of job is that?"_

"_I tend to help out the Satella Police with threats they can't handle. The only difference between me and the others, is that I only get involved if Luna's life is at risk. Earlier today was one such case. I tore that being in half. She was a little injured, but it was only minor compared to what could've happened. After looking over it, I found it could be at least 100 times as worse as it was. Thing is, if it was maybe 50 times as bad as it was, she wouldn't be living right now."_

"_You mean she's lucky that she's injured?"_

"_Considering the fact that could've died in about 10 seconds in the presence of that thing, then yes. She is lucky." Solo told him. He glared straight into his eyes, and the man grabbed his head. Solo looked at him._

"_Sir!" Solo was instantly next to him. "His vital signs are nominal." He was checking any ways for him to be injured, and the worst he found was a headache, before the man turned his face to him. "Solo. Take care of her, and make sure nothing happens. I want to know the moment she wakes up."_

"_Alright, what did you see, and how did it affect the change in opinion?" solo asked. "No self-respecting father goes through that kind of change without a good reason, and definitely not that fast."_

"_The whole situation. From her being controlled, to you saving her, and her passing out." The man said. "What you said was a lie, but I believe it was intentional to keep me from blowing up, am I correct?"_

_Solo looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Then you realize that she's in good hands?"_

"_She better be."_

"_Then I'll tell you the same thing I told her." Solo said, before turning around. "Anything happens to her, something's going to happen to me first." He walked off._

"_What is the nature of your relationship with my daughter?"_

"_A bond through time, that cannot be broken easily. She knows more about me than anyone, and now, I'm out." Solo left in a flash._

_The man walked back in, and looked at his servant. "Recall all searchers. Luna is safe for the time being."_

"_Sir? Not to be rude, but are you sure it's wise to trust him?" The servant asked._

"_I'm only giving him the benefit of a doubt. If he makes good on what he said, then I'll trust him. Only then."_

"_Yes sir."_

-Flashback over-

"and that's what happened. Quite odd, if you ask me." Solo said. "Still, I'll let him know it person. You stay here and rest up."

"You'd leave me here alone?" Luna asked.

"I wish I could say otherwise, but I don't have your father's number, and don't think going through your Transer to find it would be a good idea." Solo admitted. "I mean, sure it could be worse, but going in person may be a lot better. Besides, I know of some herbs that could help you recover faster. I'd have to leave to get them, though." He walked over to the bookcase, and picked a few books off of it. "I remember you liked reading Adventure novels, and I do have some. These happen to be some of my old favorites."

He put them on the nightstand next to her head. "Not many realize this, but reading was a hobby of mine at one point, and I always liked the thrill of adventure. Then I became Mu's Guardian, and that's when I couldn't read any longer. To top it all off, I wasn't able to read for some time. Luckily, my books survived the passage of time. Oh, and only someone who can Denpa Henkan can enter this forest. That's something you should know." Solo checked her out for a bit by holding his hand over her, causing his eyes to widen when he reached her chest. "Not good."

"What?"

"You've got a cracked rib. It seems to have been weakening since... Probably the night Crown attacked. That's not good."

"It's just a crack right?" Luna asked. "So it shouldn't be that much of a problem."

"Normally, it wouldn't be." Solo replied. "It was weakened beforehand, and the whole Ophiucus incident caused it to crack. You shouldn't do anything strenuous for at least 5 days. A week, for full strength." Luna nodded weakly. "Then go. Let him know that I'm good for now."

Solo sighed. "I'm going to tell him of this new development. You know that, right?" She nodded weakly. "Then I'll see you soon."

He walked out the front door, and went towards the Platz mansion.

He rang the intercom. "Mr. Platz, It's Solo."

_What's her current condition?_

"I believe it best for this to be in private, sir." Solo replied. "It's not something I think you'd want others to hear."

_Very well._ The gate soon open and he walked in, heading straight towards Mr. Platz. He led them to his private study. "Alright, what is so secret no one else can know about it?"

"Well, first off, there's the matter of Ophiucus, who possessed Luna yesterday. She's still around, but seems to be purified. I wouldn't take the chance, though, and have her in a cage that she can't get out of. The second piece is the matter of a previous condition that caused something I missed yesterday."

"What would that be?"

"Are you aware of any of her bones weakening in the past?"

"Yes, it has happened 3 times in the past, but none in the past month or so."

"Well, one of her ribs are currently cracked. Right side, 6th from the bottom."

"That wasn't any of the ones reported to be weakened."

"I could tell it was weakened a few days beforehand, but that's only after I picked up the crack itself. I could only pick it up after close inspection, and even then it was hard to detect. Thankfully, I've dealt with that kind of injury before, and even treated it several times. She'd be out of commission for 5 days if she's lucky, but a week is more likely." Solo told him. "She doesn't heal like I do. Something like that would be fixed in 3 hours of rest for me."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I am not like you. We may look like each other, but in my blood is something different from yours. I am a Murian. More specifically, a Burai. I could tell you a lot more about Mu than a historian, because I was frozen right before it was sealed off. I basically was unfrozen a few months back, and met up with her again about a week later. She has no Murian blood in her. I would know if she did. Only 3 today wield the Power of Mu, and of those 3 only one is of Murian blood. That one is me. My body was frozen at 13, so technically, I'm still 13 years old."

"Alright then. What other abilities do you Murians have?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss them. Luna already knows of them, because she's experienced them herself... well, most of them. When Ophiucus took over her body, that was the Denpa Henkan. I can do that myself, being a Murian. She would need another being to help out with it, though, but she can do it." Solo replied. "If you want to know, you'll have to ask her when she's back. Besides, I can see you still don't completely trust me."

"You're not as dumb as I thought." he admitted.

"There's a reason for that, but that's more person than anything else." Solo paused. "Anyway, I'd have to get the correct herbs for the injury, and I don't have them at my place. I know where to get them, it will just take a bit for me to get them, and I'd rather her not be in pain as quickly as possible, short of turning her into a Murian. I've seen it happen twice, but neither of those two have Murian Blood. They never did. One I helped, the other helped me."

The man nodded his assent. "I thank you for letting me know."

"I figured I should, since she couldn't even grab her Transer in her state. She needs her rest." Solo got up. "I believe it would be best if you let her school know that she won't be able to attend due to an incident. She's staying home to recuperate. I already let one of her friends know, since I actually have his number, and he told me that he'll let her other friends know. If nothing else, I can trust his word. I don't even trust his Girlfriend, to be honest."

"How many do you think you can trust? Just out of curiosity."

"I only count 3. Luna, her friend Geo, and Geo's mother. I don't even trust Geo's girlfriend completely, though it is building slowly, she's not there yet." Solo told him. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get what's needed to help Luna." He flashed, and left.

-with Hope-

Hope and Heartless were in a Forest Clearing. They were both panting, but in perfect Martial Arts stance.

"You're getting better." Heartless said. "Almost to your former state."

"Then I've still got a ways to go." Hope replied. "I have to be better than I was before."

"Then why don't I try and help?" A male asked. The girls turned their heads and saw Geo. "Hey mom."

"I thought you'd be with Sonia?"

"She's kind of busy right now. Anyway, I figured I'd see how you fought in person, but I see that your a little beat." Geo told her.

Hope nodded. "I have to surpass my old level, and that's what I've been trying to do for a while."

"Trying to increase your strength normally instead of relying on the Denpa Henkan itself?" Geo asked. "That would easily be the case, if not for the fact you'd need to let your body adjust to the changes. You need to train in both of them. Allow the changes in your normal state to adapt to the Denpa Henkan changes."

"Solo did not say anything about that." Hope admitted.

"That's because he's been around it all his life, it's probably been blurred into his mind. It's like a Vague memory, you know? Anyway, if you want all that training to help out in Denpa Henkan, then you'll need to train both ways. Let your body experience it in both forms, and it will help you in the long run. Believe me when I say, it helps." Hope nods.

"Alright. Rest up. Tomorrow, we're going for a Denpa Spar." Geo said, authority in his voice.

"You shouldn't tell your mother what to do, young man." Heartless said.

"The only reason I do in this juncture is because I have more experience with it than she does. She may be my mother, and she may be older than me, but I've been doing this longer than she has. Much longer."

"You may not realize it Denise, but he's got years of experience with the Denpa Henkan itself, while I only have a few months at best."

"How can it be years of experience? He's only 10."

"Yet his mind and experience are that of himself at 17, almost 18." Hope said.

"Why did you tell her that?" Geo asked.

"I know I can trust her to keep it a secret." Hope replied, making Geo think.

"Well, she did betray King, who wanted to use Meteor G for his own crooked ends, and helped me out instead."

"King? As in King Corporation?" she asked.

"The one and only." Geo told Heartless. "You worked as his Right hand, but apparently you were never truly on his side."

"So, the bastard is going to try something, huh? I figured it would happen like that. I'll just continue under him and let him go when I can." Heartless replied. "But what's Meteor G?"

"It won't come. Not yet, at least. Not enough Noise, as only 3 beings, as of right now, has encountered it. One of which is myself. I have immunity, Sonia has a great resistance, now that she has the old Joker Program, and Rogue has natural immunity. My mom: not entirely sure." Geo said. "It is possible, since she was given the same things I was. Only difference is, I could handle it beforehand through the Joker Program, and don't say a word on it to King. There is no Noise around, and thus, no reason to use it. She's still getting used to it, and her resistance is rising, without any Natural Noise. The longer she has it active, the more resistance she'll have. A little side effect that I kind of liked. I didn't have immunity with it, but instead, I used it for a massive power boost."

They both nodded. "Also, Solo's going to be out of commission for a while. He's taking care of Luna. Though you should know."

"What was her condition?"

"A cracked rib. Nothing too serious, but he's not taking any chances." Geo told his mother, who nodded. "Other than that, I think we're done here. Northern Glacier, Tomorrow. Then we'll spar."

Hope nodded, and he left in a flash. "You actually let him do that?"

"He knows what he's doing. He's my son. He inherited my determination, with his father's courage. He's more than my son now. The way I see it, he's grown up. He still plays the part of a kid from time to time, but when he has to do something, he's a lot more grown up than even I am. He's been through more than anyone else ever has, except maybe Solo, but he's the last of his kin. He won't stop. Not until he does what he has to. When he's needed again, he'll be ready. He always has been. Always will be." Hope explained.

"I still don't see why you let him talk you into things."

"When I know he has me outclassed in something, I listen. If not, we stay on even terms. We already agreed on that. There's no reason to punish him for helping those he needs to. There are some things in the world that has to be handled by the next generation. He's the leader of it, if you can't tell." Hope told her friend.

"I can, but I don't see why it has to be like this."

"If I didn't know just what he's been through, even if what I know is vague at best, I know he's done more than I have. He's saved this Planet 3 times. Something I'd never be able to do without some guidance. He's more mature than people make him out to be. That's not really a bad thing, but who knows what it will do?"

"That's true." Heartless paused. "Mind telling me what he saved us from? Or rather, will save us from?"

Hope began to explain everything she could. "I saw it flash before my eyes only once, but that's the best I can make it."

"How can he do all that and still be sane?" Heartless was clearly shocked.

"Because he has a reason for doing all of that. He has a drive for it. Through that drive, he has overcome a lot. More than I've ever had to. He has taken powers far beyond human understanding, and made them his own. Anyone else would be driven mad with power. He didn't. He had a reason to control it, unlike anyone else. I just hope things would settle down soon, though. It's not that easy dealing with this, even though I know he has to, so I want to be able to help. For that, I need to be at my best. No exceptions."

Heartless nodded. "Then we will do things later. For now, I figure that things are going to need to be known. Things you feel you can share." Hope nodded, and they talked for a while.

After a few hours, the sun was setting, and they left.

00000x00000

Chapter 10, CAS complete!

Don't ask why I did that, I just did.

See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been a week since Ophiucus tried to control Luna, and she was back and in school. Geo took notice of how she looked, and though Sonia didn't like the fact he was looking at another girl, she could tell it wasn't worry like he would for her. It was less in intensity, but it was still there.

Bud and Zack were there to greet her as she entered the Classroom, and they were asking about all sorts of details. Geo came up to her, and she saw what he was going to ask.

"Bud. Zack. Geo and I need to talk about something. You two aren't allowed to hear it just yet." Luna told them, causing surprise from Bud, and something akin to shock from Zack.

They walked off, and found themselves to be completely alone. That is, until Sonia dropped down in front of them. "Ninja training still paying off?" Luna asked.

Her reply was, "Sure is."

"Alright, I know you were better 2 days ago. Why is it that you were still there?" Geo asked. "Knowing Solo, he would've gotten you to 100% as fast as he could without endangering you. That would mean 3 days, 4 at most."

"Actually, I was okay in 2 days. It took another day to get back to normal, though. After that, we spent some time together, and we did train a bit, if only to make sure I had my own mind. I did, and he was glad for it. I was basically getting used to it again, and still remember everything I could do, and Ophiucus is still around. She wasn't happy for it at first, but she eventually warmed up to the idea." Her Transer opened, Ophiucus clearly annoyed.

"Why bother telling them this? It's not like they would understand any of what you could do."

"Well Ophiucus," Geo started. "I think the fact that Omega-xis is my partner as you are Luna's, and Lyra is Sonia's partner in the same way, I would imagine that we would know about this. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Alright then, answer me this? Why did you destroy the Andromeda Key in the first place? Omega-xis would have used it himself."

"Well, considering he found my memories of what it could do, he figured it was best to destroy the thing with no evidence. Unfortunately, there was one piece left. He just doesn't have it." He pulled a claw from his pocket. "I do. Now Cygnus made another key."

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Luna asked.

"Until we knew whether Ophiucus would ally with you, or you would be separated, we couldn't risk her finding this Next bit out. That Key can't be used by an FMian." Geo explained. "He had it made, but he modified it a bit, allowing only an AMian to use it. There are only 4 AMians alive, as far as I know. I used 3 of them in a transformation with Star Break."

"AM Sages." Sonia said. "I already know who the fourth is, but I don't think Ophiucus knows."

"She's right on that. Who is the Fourth one?"

"My partner Omega-xis." Geo replied, shocking her. "He's not an FMian, like Cepheus thinks. He never was. He was raised on Planet FM because Planet AM was destroyed. He didn't know about it until the AM Sages told him. An FMian cannot turn humans into a Denpa Life Form. FMian or not. Omega-xis can, and has. The space station you were supposed to attack, which was a misunderstanding in judgment, by the way, exploded, but there were no casualties. He turned my father, who was there, and the ship's crew in Denpa Life Forms. That reason alone would normally be good enough."

"Normal won't cut it for me."

"I figured you'd say that, so I thought about it, and found out that there was something else he could do that you never can."

"When was this?" Sonia asked.

"About an hour ago." Geo admitted. "An AMian is a lot more adaptable than an FMian is capable of. You want to know how many times he's adapted to something that would normally kill him otherwise?"

"Now I'm curious."

"He's an AMian, and because of that fact, he can adapt to it. Instead of his body completely rejecting something usually harmful, Tribe On and Noise being notable examples, he assimilates with them. Taurus and Lyra can't adapt to noise without outside help. Omega-xis was able to. He had gone into a Noise Wave once, Joker Program off, and he could move around pretty easily. Off course, it didn't take long for him to have to get out of there or turn it on. About 2 minutes, actually. That much would've killed Lyra or Taurus without any help suppressing it. Even then it would be iffy."

Lyra came out at that point. "He's right, it would have killed me."

Sonia pulled the visualizer down. "It's a good thing that I already know what it would entail. Also, we still have the Joker Program, and it's active."

Geo looked at her. "Trying to get used to the Noise stored in it?" A nod. "Depending on how long you have it active, and how often, you may be immune to it by the time it comes en masse."

"That's what we're hoping for."

"Okay, let me cross over everything. Make sure I got it. You destroyed the Andromeda Key, Cygnus made another one and altered it so only an AMian could use it, Cygnus is probably working for you as a Double Agent. Do I have everything so far?" Ophiucus asked, earning a nod from Geo.

"Basically. Although, I didn't say anything about Cygnus working for me. Cygnus and his partner are working with us, but not for us. He is still acting as Cygnus would, but Cygnus does not have control." Geo then got a message.

Geo,

Been a while since I sent anything to you. I figured there was something you should know. In 3 days, I'm going to gather the FMians still loyal to Cepheus and attack the Satellite Control Center. I know Wolf and Ophiucus are out. Lyra was never truly with Cepheus, so she's out. Gemini is not going to be involved in this plan, but I figure that he will try to interfere in the plan.

Come alone at first. The others should head to you after we have you in a pincer. Pincer the pincer assault. I'll be on one side, they will be on the other. I will wink with my left eye when I am about to attack them. Wink your left eye when you see it. That is when we strike them. I will strike first, then you follow up.

Note that they will be in Denpa Henkan state. As such, there is little reason for otherwise foolhardiness. We want to save the Earth, not destroy it. At least you and I do.

Tom Dubious

"What do you know? It's almost time." Geo said.

"I guess it's time to show off?" Sonia asked.

"Omega-xis and I are going alone at first. We'll be using one body. Luna, tell Solo that I'm putting him in charge for your part." He explained the plan. "We have 3 days. Best make it count."

Luna let Solo know, while Geo let Sonia know. Hope went around, and found Damien, telling him the information, since Geo told her. Damien then went back to his work as a gardener the next day.

The moment he walked in, a familiar face charged him. "Damien!" She wrapped him in a hug. "I was worried about you."

"Sorry, I had a lot to take care of." He told her. "I'm not out of the wet work yet, though."

"I told my father that something happened and you wouldn't be able to work for a while. He was saddened by that, but I was more worried than sad." She told him. "Why are you not ready to come back, and you still come here?"

"I came to warn you of something. For the next few days, don't leave your house. Something big is coming, and I have to help take care of it." Damien told her. "Once this is over, I should be able to come back. Until then, I want you to stay on the safe side. If you find yourself in any kind of trouble, do whatever you can to get out of the area. If I can, I'll help you out. Either as Wolf Woods, or Damien Wolfe."

"Why do you have to help?" She asked.

"Remember when that Wolf took over my mind?" After she nodded, he continued. "Well, now I can control the form I was in. Even when the form turns a greener shade. The fact I can do that at all is the reason I have to help. If we let them win, then it's goodbye Earth. If I can help, and I can, then I'll do whatever it takes to keep you alive."

"What if you don't make it back?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Then it only means I was not suitable for the task. If I don't make it, do not cry over me, as it was my choice." Damien put a hand on her shoulder. "I will do whatever I can to protect you, and if I have to do this to keep you safe, then so be it. You are my reason for doing this."

"Alright, Damien. I'll do this for you. Just promise me one thing." He looked at her and held up a finger.

"There is no guarantee that I'll survive this. I'll try my best to survive, but I make no promises. Trying is the best I can do." he put a hand on her shoulder again. "I heard a saying once. It's not whether you succeed or fail, but whether or not you have the courage to try. This is my courage showing itself. Remember that." he held up his Transer. "Denpa Henkan. Damien Wolfe, On air!"

"Until we meet again." Wolf Woods said, before using a Frequency Change to leave.

_'Damien... Be safe.'_

-The next day-

Copper was currently on top of a mountain.

"Alright, where the hell is that guy?"

"You mean me?" a voice said behind, causing him to turn around. "Still wanting to figure out who I am? Well, that's not why I called you here."

"Alright, why the hell would you call me for this?" Copper asked.

"To warn you." Star Force Mega said. "I got word from an informant on the opponent's side. They are going to attack the Satellite Control Center. Star Force wants the Satella Police force to stay out of it."

"This is our jurisdiction!"

"Not this time, it's not." SFM told him. "Besides, if what I think is true, then that means that Denpa Viruses are going to start materializing. That means the Virus Vacuums will not work on them."

"Impossible."

"Quite possible, actually. If they get control of the Satellite Control Center, they can alter the Denpa Atmosphere to make them materialize. If they become visible to the naked eye, then forget about the Vacuums. Instead, stick with your Transers, and use Battle Cards. We're counting on the Satella Police to protect the citizens, as it is their Job. We're going to take care of the main threat, as it is our job, and you could die from it."

"If the Viruses Materialize then what makes you think those bigger guys can't?"

"They always could. Just like I am. The more complex Denpa Life forms can change their state to appear in the Wave World, or the Real World. Right now, I'm talking to you from the Real World. When I turn invisible to your eyes, I'm in the Wave World. All Denpa Ningen can do this. For us, it's as easy as walking. Remember what I said today, and inform your subordinates. They'll need to know this as well. Once Cepheus is purified by the Brotherband System he will recall his soldiers. Holding them off while waiting for that was the original plan. Now that they are going to attack, we have to stop it from succeeding."

"What makes you think I'd believe you?"

"I don't expect you to believe me." SFM admitted. "But it seems like you don't have choice in the matter. Just remember what I said, and when, not if, it comes to pass, then follow my advice. It will help you in the long run." He left in a Frequency Change, shocking Copper with the revelation.

He, in turn, called WAZA HQ. "What do you know about Megaman?"

_What brought this up, Copper?_

"He just called me and told me things that are impossible."

_He is a master of the Impossible. If he says that he can do something that you would think is impossible, then by all means, you should believe him._

"Why is this?"

_I don't believe you are aware of this, but that Megaman has experience from the future. He knows what should happen, and has been trying to prevent the biggest event. In this time, he's only 11 or 12 years old. However, he has experience with what he's doing, Years of it, in fact. As such, can do so with ease. If he gave you advice on the upcoming situation, take it. It should help in the long run._

"Strange, he said the same thing."

_He gave you some advice on the upcoming event?_

Copper explained what just happened. _I see. I was already informed of the Changing of your state, and that is what he just told you about. Viruses are not able to do that on their own. What he says is the truth, though. We have an alliance with Star Force. Their task is to protect the Earth from Extreme Denpa Attacks. These guys fall under that category. Leave the big guns to them, and the Satella Police will take care of the smaller threats._

"Understood."

_Over and Out._ He hung up. _'I hope he knows what he's doing.'_

-The day of the attack-

Star Force was standing on Vista Point. Luna's father was there as well, but he wasn't informed.

"Luna, who are these people?" He asked.

"Father, this is Star Force." She introduced each of them. "And then the final member: Me."

"What are talking about? And why are you a member?"

Solo looked at him. "Remember when I told you about the place she was resting after the confrontation with Ophiucus? These are also the only ones that can get there. And for a reason." He looked at Geo, who nodded.

"Something big is going to happen today, Mr. Platz. It's best if you stay indoors while it happens. And make sure to stay away from the action."

"What action?"

"He means an invasion, father. The enemy they've been going up against is about to go for an all out assault. Star Force and the Satella Police are working together for this. I remember you once said that you were a Battle Card Collector." Luna said, earning a nod. "That will help you out. If you see something that is messing with Electronic devices, use one on it through your Transer, and then get out of there. We're taking care of the big guns."

"I'll tell the servants the same thing, but why are you involved?"

They all looked at her, and she nodded to them. "Let's do it."

"Right!"

"Denpa Henkan!"

"Geo Stelar,"

"Omega-xis,"

"Sonia Strumm,"

"Hope Stelar,"

"Damien Wolfe,"

"Luna Platz,"

"Solo,"

"On air!" they all finished. The Platz Head was instantly afraid of Queen Ophiucus the moment she appeared.

"You..."

"Relax, dad. I have my own mind this time. We're going to deal with the threat that's coming. I only ask that you stay safe during all of this. We can handle it." QO told him.

"Also, we have Amaken Labs on our side." SF Mega told him. "Aaron Boreal is a friend of the Stelar Family. He's already in the know about the whole situation. There is nothing that can be done here but beat them at their own game."

"Why do you risk my daughter's life?"

"He's not risking my life on this. I am." QO told him. "I do this because I want to. Because there's something I have that I want to protect. Mega, I am going to help out as needed, but Rogue is the only one to work with me."

"I figured you'd say that. You two were getting ready for dating before Harp Note and I got sent back."

"And now we have another chance at that. I'm not ready to die just yet, and he finally has something to live for aside from Mu. He is one reason." Queen Ophiucus turned to her father. "Father, we have to do something only we can do, and we need to do this together. Otherwise, all our planning will be for naught. We already have an idea of what they're going to do."

There was suddenly an explosion in the distance, bringing their attention. "Looks like they've started." SFM said. "Remember the plan. Stick to the shadows, and when I give the signal, surround them. Leave Cygnus out of it." They all nodded.

SFM and SFO glowed, combined, and then flew off. The rest left after him, but kept themselves hidden.

-in the city-

Detective Copper was getting pissed, and hid behind a car. "Damn. It's almost as if these viruses have become real." He mused, before remembering something Megaman told him. He looked at his Transer, and called out. "Battle card: Power bomb!" Several viruses were deleted.

"Chief!" One of Copper's subordinates shouted. "How did you do that?"

"The Viruses are materializing. The usual methods won't work. Instead, use Battle Cards in combination with our Transers. Pass this on to all units in the Satella Police."

"Sir!" he ran off to tell his comrades. "Megaman, wherever you are, we really need some help."

Copper saw a Virus too close for comfort, and he jumped out of the way, before he heard a voice.

"Wide claw!" the virus was deleted, and Copper looked at who did it.

"Wolf woods. I'm a part of Star Force." the being replied.

"The same one that's working alongside WAZA?"

"Correct. There are 2 others doing this in the city. The rest are going after the enemy."

"You mean the viruses are the distraction?" Copper yelled.

"Correct. Unfortunately, The other two are working on the Viruses because they aren't really willing to work with most of the others. Megaman also has an informant with the enemy. He's also the one running the operation, just so we can take out the others." WW replied. "Upper Claw!" He took out a few aerial Viruses.

"Anything else I should know?"

"At the moment, no." he went through some more. "Just rely on your battle cards and dodge their attacks. That's all you can do at the moment. Howling Wolf!" Several wolves appeared and charged some viruses.

Copper growled. "I know you don't like being told what to do by us, but right now, we have the knowledge, and you have some of the means. It's best if you take our advice, and deal with the problem at hand, instead of making new ones."

"Battle Card: Sword!"

-elsewhere-

Queen Ophiuca and Rogue were deleting viruses left and right. They were working together, and covered each other's backs.

"Seems like there's no end to them, huh?" Rogue asked.

"There never is." QO replied. "And this is good for reflex training."

"No kidding. Flying Knuckle!" Several viruses were deleted as Rogue drew his blade, and cut through a few more. "Rogue Shockwave!" he punched the ground and deleted 3 Viruses on the ground before cutting through more that were coming up behind QO. "Pay more attention. You almost got stabbed in the back." He cut through another one.

"Sorry. Still adjusting to things." QO admitted. "One of the reasons I'm here working on the Viruses and not with the others. I'm not at their level or experience. Snake Legion!"

-Wave Roads-

Megaman was coming up on the Satellite Control Center, where Cygnus Wing stood in his way. "It's been a while, Megaman." he smirked.

"Where are the others?" MM asked.

The others suddenly appeared behind him, and he noticed immediately. "I see. Trying to lure me into a trap, eh?"

Taurus Fire, Crown Thunder and Libra Scales appeared behind him. "Only 3? I figured you'd also send Cancer Bubble with them, if only to even the odds."

"Oh, I can think of other things."

"Then again..." SFMM started. "It looks like you're the one that's been outwitted. Star Force!"

Several Flashes appeared surrounding the FMians putting them between Megaman and themselves.

Wolf Woods, Crimson Dynamo, Rogue, Queen Ophiucus appeared behind the other FMians. Harp Note was surrounding Cygnus Wing with Megaman. "Give up now, or die."

"You're just a goody two shoes that is working with his father's murderer." CW stated with a smirk.

MM then smirked himself. "That's where you're wrong. My father isn't dead. He was turned into an EM being, thus saving his life." Cygnus Wing then winked his left eye.

Megaman noticed this and replied with a wink from his left eye. Harp Note noticed the wink from MM, and she did the same. "Cygnus Feather Shot!" The feathers sailed over MM's head and hit the FMians.

This attack surprised them, and they got hit quickly. Rogue and QO charged Crown Thunder. Crimson Dynamo and Wolf Woods went up against Libra Scales. Megaman split into Star Force Mega and Star Force Omega. SFO then charged Taurus Fire with Cygnus Wing.

SFM and Harp note went to the Satellite Control Center, and within 3 minutes, Cancer Bubble was sent flying.

"Cancer Bubble's blasting off Again~!" Classic Anime Ding. (A/N: I never get tired of that, and apparently, neither does he)

Taurus Fire was taken down easily and forced to retreat after transforming back, when SFO went Ice Pegasus and froze him instantly, before CW used Migratory Birds to take him out completely.

Libra Scales went out quickly as the Double Team between CD and WW collided causing him to scream in pain, transform, and flee.

Crown Thunder was easier, and was defeated quite easily. QO wrapped him with her tail, while Rogue took his Mu Blade, and came down with a piercing strike straight through the head, causing an instant death. He wasn't even able to retreat.

HN and SFM came back to find them all standing there. "Looks like we're done here."

"Not quite. They retreated." Cygnus Wing stated.

"Crown's gone." Rogue stated. "Not gone, as in fled. Gone, as in Dead. Trap and Strike. Instant Death."

"So the only ones left under Cepheus are Cancer, Libra, and Taurus?" SFM asked, earning a nod. "Cygnus Wing, did you destroy the Denpa Henkan Machine?"

"Not yet." He admitted. "However, all data leading up to it is already corrupted and destroyed. It's all up here, though." He tapped his head. "It's too complicated for Taurus to Understand, Cancer is nothing more than an old bastard that acts like a kid, and Libra is too entranced by Balance in order to find out."

SFM nodded in agreement. "If you could send it to WAZA, more specifically, the R&D department and hand it to Dr. Goodall, she may be able to make some good use of it. We've got a long way to go before we can get back to our Hunters." HN and Rogue nodded in agreement, as did QO.

"Hunters?" CW asked.

"Future Tech. Don't ask." SFM stated, earning several nods.

"Anything else we should know?" WW asked.

"Where is the new Andromeda Key?" SFM asked.

CW tossed it to him, and it was crushed. "You didn't need to do that. No one can use it."

"You said only an AMian can use it, correct?" CW nodded. "Omega-xis is an AMian. Leo Kingdom, Dragon Sky, and Pegasus Magic are alive and well, and currently are the Admins of the Satellites under their names, Leo, Dragon, and Pegasus respectively. This means there are 4 AMians left alive."

CW looked at him in surprise. "Omega-xis isn't an FMian?"

"I thought he just explained that." SFO deadpanned.

"I did. And that's why..."

"He destroyed it." SFO finished for him.

"You really need to break that habit." Crimson Dynamo said flatly.

"I know." SFO started.

"Its just fun to annoy our enemies like that." SFM finished.

"Ain't that the truth." HN added.

"I think we would know that better than any of you." Another voice stated, turning heads. Gemini Spark was there. Both were there and they were confused.

SFM and SFO stepped up to them. "Gemini Spark." They said simultaneously.

"Star Force Mega." GSW said.

"Star Force Omega." GSB said.

"What are doing here?" SFM questioned, on guard for anything.

"Wondering how you knew Cygnus modified the Key." GSW stated.

"Sorry, no can do Pat." SFM replied.

"It would ruin what chance we had." SFO added.

They were both surprised that they knew who they were.

"How did you..."

"Know you possessed him?" SFO asked.

"Or is it the fact that you didn't completely possess Pat, but saved him?" SFM asked.

GSB looked between GSW, SFM and SFO in confusion. "Pat, Rey. There's a reason we knew of the key, and there's a reason I knew what was coming before it all came." SFM stated.

"Then what is it?"

"I know how all of the FMians, and their attacks. I know who each FMian, even the ones known as Corvus and Virgo, can fuse with to become Denpa Ningen. I also know of 2, both of which are present, who don't have to Fuse. You think Cepheus is too weak, do you?" SFM asked.

"What would you say if he was being purified as we speak?" SFO asked.

This sent both of them into shock. "His purification is happening at the hands of my father." SFM started.

"On the space shuttle that my team was _supposed_ to destroy. Instead, we misinterpreted what they were sending out." SFO continued.

"In the end, he saved them." SFM finished.

"Why save the enemy?"

"I'm tired of going through this, but"

"He's not an FMian." SFM finished for him. "He doesn't have to follow the code of an FMian, as he's an AMian."

GSB was surprised at this revelation. "I thought all the AMians were eradicated!"

"Everyone did." WW stated. "Omega-xis, Dragon Sky, Leo Kingdom, and Pegasus Magic are the only known ones to be living."

"When you think about it, why not join up with us, and protect your home?" SFM asked. "You wouldn't be liked on Planet FM, and you were thinking of using the Andromeda Key to take out Cepheus anyway."

"How do I know you're not going to trick us?" GSW accused.

Rogue was instantly in front of him, and pressed 2 fingers to GSW's forehead. There was glow, an they were both engulfed. Queen Ophiuca facepalmed. "Why did he have to do that?"

The glow died down. GSW was panting. Rogue glared at GSB. "Hn." He looked at QO, who nodded. They both left. Everyone else blinked, and GSB was enraged.

SFM caught on to this, and ended up behind him with a frequency change, and picked him up. "If you attack, there will be no hesitance in killing you right here and now."

"Like you could kill me!" GSB retorted.

"Rey, stop!" GSW shouted. "Geo, why?"

"Elaborate, please."

"Why did you sacrifice yourself to take that blast for Sirius?" GSW asked, shocking those who didn't know.

"It was either me, or allow him to self-destruct, destroying Planet FM, everyone on it, and the Galaxy Server." SFM admitted. "This also meant that I would've died anyway, but so would you. Instead, only myself, Sonia, and Solo got caught in it. I knew people would be sad if I died, but I chose the lesser of two evils. It's either do nothing and Millions die, or do something, and a select few die. The number was 3, from what I know."

"That's what it was. But why is that the lesser of two evils?"

"Lyra and Omega-xis were still around as we were separated in the blast. Omega-xis took the title of Megaman, and fought off any intruders to Planet Earth. If you see things like I did, then you'll understand why I chose what I did. I went down fighting, and out how I wanted to. But instead of death, a chance for change is what I got. I was able to play it off as strange dreams with my mother, until she heard from Ra Mu Xa. By then she was already so deep in it's ass, I'd blame any coughs the situation had on her."

"Damn, she got caught up in this too?" GSW asked.

"She already had several Kendo, Martial Arts, and even one Sports Shooting Trophy. If you didn't know, Crimson Dynamo was her." SFM stated.

"Why are you telling him this?" Crimson Dynamo asked.

"Rogue did the same with him that he did Luna. He remembers everything from last time, just like Luna does." SFO answered.

"That explains it." HN said.

"It explains nothing!" GSB shouted.

"Rey. Shut. UP!" GSW shouted with malice in his voice. "If it weren't for you in the first place, I could've had a good friend in Geo, and not a mother fucking enemy!"

"Shut up ya Pansy!"

"If I'm a Pansy, then you're a Pansy, because _you_ are really just an extension of ME!" GSW shouted.

GSB blinked at that. Then he got extremely Angry. "WHAT THE FU..." there was an explosion nearby.

"Anyone want to continue?" SFM asked, showing that he had a Power Bomb ready to use. GSB sneered at him, and moved to attack. All he had gotten out of it was a face full of a Power Bomb.

"That #?*!ing hurt!"

"That was the point, idiot." SFM stated. "For someone who claims to be the superior of the Gemini Twins, you really are stupid, you know?"

"Say what?"

"Twins are always equal in skill. They keep each other in balance. One is White, one is Black. One is more compassion based, the other one is more hatred based." SFO stated.

"That's why Star Force Omega, and Star Force Mega are equal in strength. We function like twins." SFM added.

"Like you." SFO continued.

"The difference between us and you,"

"Is the simple fact that we know we can work without the other and still be balanced. You, on the other hand, are not."

Everyone watched the banter, which went on for 10 minutes. During this time, GSW walked over towards the others to listen.

"You aren't going to listen?"

"I've been through this lecture before. I got it from Ace before I became a partial Commando, which later turned into me being a full time Commando. Rey needs to relearn the lesson. Since I remember the lesson, and subsequent beating, I'm good."

"Beating?" Crimson Dynamo asked.

"Don't ask." Harp Note said. "It's a kind of test. That's all I'll. I went through it, Bud went through it, hell, even Geo went through it."

"Guys?" WW said, earning their attention. "I think they're about to fight."

"Ah, I was wondering when that would happen." GSW said. "Let's watch Rey get his ass beat. Without me, he can't fight effectively."

-5 minutes later-

"I give. You win. I'll join." GSB stated, causing GSW to get up. He walked to his counterpart and shook his head. "Rey, you're such an idiot. They didn't even have to coordinate their attacks, and they well could have. Face it, without me, you're lost."

"Alright... You win. But how did you know?"

"Because Rogue reactivated my memories, but didn't do the same to yours." GSW stated.

"And I wouldn't gain them until we change back." GSB said, earning a nod. "Fine. I'm in, but if I find out what's been going on isn't to my liking, then I'm out."

"Thought you would say that. However, you wouldn't have much choice either way." GSW stated. "Remember, the body itself is mine. Gemini may have saved me and created you, but there is a reason for everything. Even if worked together, we couldn't have beaten those. They'd take us out 6 ways to Sunday."

"Not to mention I could've killed you easily." SFM stated plainly. "I didn't, so you could learn."

"I love beating the arrogance out of idiots, and it's better like this, than as a head." SFO admitted.

"You know, so do I. Damn, I'm starting to take some of your traits."

"FINALLY!" SFO shouted only to get hit by Harp Note on the head.

"Shut up." She said, eyes close.

"Thank you."

"Don't even get me started. Besides, I'm not fond of arrogance either, so I'd join in from time to time." HN added. Everyone present blinked a few times, and then shrugged. "Besides, I think you developed the trait while trying to beat some sense into Rogue so often."

SFM blinked. "That... Actually makes sense. Going 200 years through time, and getting stuck there really did wonders for the guy."

"Is that why he's so helpful?" GSW asked.

"One of the reasons, yeah." SFM replied. "The other is because of who else is with us. He only works with her, and she's a friend of mine. If you saw what happened on Bunta's Secret Revealer, in which Sonia revealed our relationship, that was the actual time frame we've been dating. In between business, and Commando life, it was getting too hectic for her director."

They all laughed, and they went to their respective homes.

-Platz mansion-

Solo, Luna, and Luna's father were together in his study.

"Glad to know you're safe, Luna." He said.

"Don't worry so much, dad." Luna stated. "I'm part of an elite group that actually lives for this stuff. He's only a part of it because I am."

"And among them, Geo and his mother Hope are the only ones, aside from Luna, that I'd even half-trust. Luna is the only one I'd trust with my life." Solo admitted.

Mr. Platz nodded. "Since there was no official report yet..."

"There won't be one." Solo stated. "Amaken will make sure of it, and if they don't, then WAZA and the Satella Police will do something about it. We have connections to Aaron Boreal from Amaken, Goodall from WAZA, and even are in league with the WAZA chief."

"You're already that far?" Luna asked.

"We have been for a while. I would try to keep up, but I doubt they told you, either."

"Wait. You've got WAZA and Amaken backing you?" Mr. Platz asked.

"Along with the fact that we work alongside the Satella Police." Solo stated. "Star Force acts on its own morals, and the only reason it's actually formed is because Geo is the leader of it."

"You mean to tell me you've got a 12 year old kid is running you're little group?"

"He's 10, dad." Luna corrected. "And the fact of the matter is, he was chosen as the leader. He doesn't always look like it, but he's the best out of all of us, Solo makes a close second, as does Sonia, and yes she's in of her own volition."

"And what makes you want to follow him?" Mr. Platz asked.

"He's got this aura. One that makes you want to believe in him. He's got strength of will, strength of heart, and above all else, a drive to protect all that is dear to him."

"Then why is he the leader?" Mr. Platz asked. "I wouldn't ask if not for that last one."

"Because of what's at the top of that list." Solo stated. "Life. His friends and family are a close second. That's why he takes pride in helping others. He can't stand seeing people lonely, and I'm one of the more stubborn ones that he turned." He admitted. "When it comes to plans, give him a minute he's good. Give him an hour, he's great. You give him a week... Well, at that point, if you have a death wish, and you pissed him off, you're dead. No question about it."

"No kid can think like that."

"I'm not going to explain why to you, because, frankly, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Sonia Strumm, Geo Stelar, and Myself are actually using our mentality several years into the Future. Geo was 17, almost 18. Sonia was 18. Me... Well, I can't say much on that, to be honest. I lived to 13 almost 14 when I was frozen for I don't know how long. Though last time, I was unfrozen a few months from now. This time, I unfroze myself early so I could make sure she was safe. If not for that, I wouldn't have unfrozen until Mu was being released by someone."

"And that's the only reason? Not to join up with them?"

"I'm not fond of most of them, as I already told you." Solo stated. "In fact, if she didn't, I wouldn't have done so. And then there's the fact I'd only work with her. She's the only reason I joined Star Force, and only so I could help protect her. Even if she doesn't need it, doesn't mean I'm willing to lose her due to my own ignorance. I lost everyone close to me once. I don't plan on losing her."

He nodded. "And that's why I approve."

Luna looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean _approve_?"

"I wasn't sure before, but this just proves it. He'll keep you safe. However, you'd have to be in school."

"I probably would if I had any records. I normally keep to myself, to be honest. Besides, I'm the only one that can keep an eye on the seal of Mu. When someone starts to unseal it, the first one to know is Geo. The next one to know is Luna. From there, anyone else that finds out is bound to find out from them. That's one of the reasons I keep my home hidden. So no one goes up to it without me knowing. It helps while I'm traveling, and yes I do that a lot, but mainly I just keep an eye on the Seal of Mu."

"And why was Mu sealed? That's something that no one can figure out."

"His name is Le Mu. Tyrannical Self-proclaimed God of Mu. Mu nearly destroyed itself because of him. Ra Mu Xa would have been a better choice, to be honest. Even though he's a bastard at times, what he does gives good points to him. If nothing else, he deserves that."

Luna nodded. "That's why Geo's mother could Denpa Henkan?"

"Yes, and that's the main reason he's a bit of a bastard." Solo stated. "Anything else?"

"No, but I think you should get out of a hermit lifestyle."

"Hermits, the way I see them, stay in one spot all the time. I travel too much to be considered one." Solo retorted.

"Point. Anyway, you should get going." Mr. Platz stated. "I have to talk to my daughter about something, and I'm not sure if you should hear it yet."

Solo looked at her and he raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that when I do..."

"I know, but if it helps out why not?" Luna asked.

"Because you know as well as I do, that's not really safe. You remember what happened _last time_?"

"Of course I do. It's probably better to get it out of the way now, instead of later."

"When there are still 3 FMians on the run?" Just then Solo and Luna both got a message.

All Star Force Members,

Gemini has converted. If you wish to thank someone, thank Solo.

SFMM

"That kid is going to get himself hurt one of these days. And if anyone is to do it, more likely than not it's Crimson Dragon, Sirius, or myself. Not even sure if Cepheus can handle him. He beat Le Mu before, at least."

Luna nodded at that. "And that was when he was empowered by 3 Tribes from Mu."

"Yeah, and there's really 5. Out of all 5 Tribes, I'm the only one left out of any of them. He draws on Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja. I'm from the Burai Tribe, and they act as guardians. Then there's the Royal Family, which is more of a Wild Card to the Tribes. They don't restrict themselves to one Tribe, and consider themselves from all of them. We just consider them a Fifth Tribe. More of a formality than anything else."

"Alright then. Get going. Someone has to track them down, and since you travel the most, why not?"

"Because I'd be leaving you, of course. I'd be coming back to check in, every now and then, sure. But if I wait too long..."

"You won't." Luna's face had a sickly sweet smile. "I'm pretty sure of that."

Solo sweatdropped. He left quickly. She looked at the ceiling, and sighed. "Well, he's long gone."

"Alright, how did you do that?"

"Practice, and knowing how his mind works. That's about it... Oh, and the expression. He knows it, and he doesn't want to get on my bad side. No one that has seen it would ever want to again, much less have it directed at them. Last time Bud did... He went flying well over a Kilometer."

"Tell me more." Mr. Platz said, interested.

00000x00000

Chapter finished!

Sorry it took so long. I've been working on so many stories, that I temporarily forgot about this one.

Good thing I remembered.


	12. Chapter 12

...

**Chapter 12**

It's been a month since Gemini had converted. Libra was eliminated, and Cancer started hiding underground. Taurus, on the other hand, hadn't been found by Rogue.

It was after school, and Bud was walking home. Taurus stopped in front of him. "Bud Bison, I have a deal to make with you."

Bud stopped right then and there, and was extremely cautious. "What do you want, bull?"

"ARGH! My name is Taurus! Anyway, the fact of the matter is, I'm going to die sooner or later. If not by Treason due to disregarding orders, then by that Rogue fellow. Allow me to be your partner, and I will help train you to fight for this planet."

"Why should I believe you? You took over my mind last time I saw you!" Bud shouted. It was at that point that Gemini Spark White appeared. "Taurus..."

"I didn't come here to fight, Gemini. I came to help out, but I can't do so without his help."

"And why should I believe you?" GSW asked.

"Because either I die by a sword wielding maniac, or I die due to treason. I'd prefer to die from treason than by a Maniac, thank you very much."

"So, you'd rather die by Cepheus's hand than Rogue?"

"Any day of the week."

Star Force Omega appeared right then. "Gemini..."

"Taurus wishes to convert."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I'd rather die by Cepheus's hand than a Sword Wielding Maniac."

SFO blink for a second. Then he looked at Bud. "The final decision is yours. If you accept, he can come. If you decline, he'll die. His life is in your hands."

Bud was surprised, and started off with "Uhhhh... You'll let me control the form?" Taurus nodded. "As long as he doesn't touch my food, I won't have any complaints."

"Alright, I'll go into your Transer. Once there, shout "Denpa Henkan, your name, On Air." From there... wait for their help. I wouldn't be able to help you out without separating from you."

Taurus turned into a Yellow light and hit Bud's Transer, which glowed.

"So..." he trailed off. "Denpa Henkan! Bud Bison, On air!" He was surrounded in flames, but was completely aware of the armor plates attaching to his body. "Taurus Fire!"

GSW and SFO were staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

SFO shook his head. "Bud, talk to Geo. Tell him you need help in your training. Taurus, if anyone finds out you're goofing off, or causing trouble, you're dead. You've been given the benefit of a doubt. Don't mess it up." SFO left when he finished.

GSW looked at him. "Change back by releasing the Denpa Henkan." Taurus Fire looked confused before a wave of headaches appeared. He grabbed his Bull-like head. When it left, he looked at GSW who looked like he was about to attack.

Bud released it immediately. "Pat? What... This is the past isn't it?"

"Don't tell me you got your memories as well." GSW deadpanned. Bud nodded, earning a groan. "And you know about Megaman as well?" He nodded again. "Well this stinks. You should let him know the moment you can. Cancer and Libra are the only ones I know of that are still out there." Bud nodded, and opened his Transer. He saw Taurus knocked out. "Looks like he couldn't handle the Information flow."

"No kidding." GSW stated. "You should get some rest though. There's no telling what's going to happen next."

"Unless I'm mistaken, we'll have to wait another 2 months before Mu is unsealed even the slightest bit. We've still got a couple of weeks before Cepheus is supposed to call them back, right?" GSW nodded, before transforming back into Pat.

"Well then, let's get going. You're going to need to go through the examination again, so you know." Pat stated.

"I just have to get readjusted with the form. I remember a lot of what I need to. It's just a matter of getting used to using them again." Bud admitted. "Anyway, let's get going."

-3 days later-

Rogue landed right in front of the Platz Mansion, and saw Luna walking up to it. "Huh? Solo?"

"Luna. I told I'd be coming back every week, didn't I?" Solo questioned, earning a nod. "Then why wouldn't I be here?"

"I feel like it's interfering with your search."

"I've got Cancer down now. Just took care of him last night. I have his data, just like I do for Libra." Solo admitted.

"That's good. Taurus converted, and is working with Bud. They're taking the Star Force Test today. Care to watch?"

"Why not? Where to?" Solo asked.

"The Canyon about 40 miles Southwest of here."

"Think they'll mind if I administer it?"

Luna shrugged. "Who knows?"

Solo broke out a small smile. "Alright then. Let's go."

"Denpa Henkan!"

"Luna Platz,"

"Solo,"

"On air!" (A/N: They did this inside.) They left in a Frequency Change, and ended up on a Wave Road near the canyon. Wolf Woods was already there.

"What's up?"

"Cancer and Libra are gone. All that's left of the FMians are either in Star Force, or I have the data for in the case of reconstruction." Rogue stated.

WW nodded. SF Megaman appeared with both bodies. "Rogue?"

"They are done for. All that's left is for the last bit of the original plan."

SFM nodded. "anything else we need to know?"

"Has his initiation been chosen?" Rogue asked.

SFO nodded. "That is, if he'll accept. Since he's already here. If not, it'll be Harp Note."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "You're saying you wanted _me_ to do this?"

They both nodded. "You know me so well, it's scary." Rogue admitted.

"So, you'll do it?"

"I came here asking to do just that."

SFM nodded. "Good. Then you'll do it. Time limit is 5 minutes. If he lasts that long, then he's in."

Rogue shook his head. "Make it 2 minutes. I have no intentions of holding back."

SFO nodded. "Told you he would say that."

"Shut up." SFM retorted.

10 minutes later, everyone was present. Rogue was on the ground when Taurus Fire appeared. "Hey. Where is my opponent?" SFM pointed at Rogue. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You have 2 minutes. If you survive, you're in." SFO stated.

-3 minutes later-

Taurus Fire and Rogue were staring each other down. Everyone else was watching. "I'm surprised they didn't want to stop yet." HN stated.

"Tell me about it." SFM stated.

"How could they go at it for so long?" WW asked.

"I know that Rogue ranks up with the best. Taurus Fire, on the other hand, I have very few clues about when Bud is in control." SFO stated.

"He's good, but the way this is going, this is more of a Spar than a test." QO stated.

Harp Note turned her head, hearing sirens. "Sirens? Satella Police?"

Everyone else looked in the direction. "What are they doing here?" GSB asked.

"I think it's the test." SFM suggested.

"Could be." SFO added.

Rogue and TF clashed once more, Sword on fist. "Heh. You've obviously gotten better from your previous state of mind." Rogue stated.

"It's just a matter of remembering everything I can do, and taking Zack's advice on Battle Strategy." TF replied.

"Heh. Well, I've had my fun." Rogue backed up. "You're in."

Taurus Fire nodded, and changed back into Bud, before passing out. Everyone else transformed back into their human states, and sat down while Bud was resting. While this was going on, 4 Police cars came up to them. Detective Copper came out of one of them and walked up to them.

"What's going on here?" he asked everyone. Damien got up and walked over to him.

"Something wrong, detective?" he asked.

"Yes, there was obviously a scuffle between Star Force and the FMians here." Copper then noticed Bud, who was out of it. "What happened to him?"

"Exhaustion." Solo stated. "We actually came up here for exercise, but he passed out because he wasn't exactly fit."

Copper looked at Solo and nodded. "Fine. Do you know where they went?"

Geo sighed. "Detective, please send all the others back to wherever they are supposed to be. Preferably elsewhere." He then stood up and walked over to him. His Business face was on.

"Why would I do this?"

"WAZA is already in the loop, and I believe it's time to let you in on it." Geo stated, evenly.

Copper noticed the seriousness in his eyes and signaled all the others to leave in their cars. They did so and left him there. "Alright, what is going on here?"

Geo looked at the others, who nodded one by one. "DENPA HENKAN!" Was the simultaneous shout. Everyone, aside from Bud who was still unconscious, transformed into their Denpa Ningen forms.

Copper, needless to say was surprised at this revelation. "Copper, we happen to be Star Force. The latest member is Bud Bison. He was just admitted into the group." SFM stated.

"That..."

"He may be young, but then again, so am I." SFM told him. "Even so, I am actually the Leader of Star Force. The oldest one present... that would either be Crimson Dynamo..."

"Hey!"

"Or Wolf Woods. That's only for those that have been around _and_ active. If you count the years he was frozen, Rogue would be what? 4,000? 5,000?"

"I stopped counting. Physically, I'm 13, though." Rogue admitted. "Anyway, he's the leader because he's the best out of all of us. Age is not a factor here. It never was."

Copper looked at everyone. Bud started to get up. "Ow... What happened?" Everyone looked at him. "Did I make it in?"

"You lasted 3 minutes." SFM stated. "You passed out afterwards."

"That's better than most can say." Bud admitted. "Even Grabities are easy picking for him."

"Remember, my specialty is with swords." Rogue countered. "Those things are a piece of cake."

"I can use my claws to take them out." Wolf Woods stated.

"Elec swords." GSW and GSB said simultaneously.

"Battle Cards. Favorite is Breaksabre." SFM stated.

"Battle Cards. I prefer Flame Axe." SFO stated.

"Thunder Zerker and Wood Ninja are also options, but not at the moment." SFM admitted.

"I can use Battle Cards as well, but only because I have my old Hunter's Data." HN admitted. "Favorite is Frozen Edge."

"Are we going through our favorite Sword Battle Cards?" Crimson Dynamo asked. Everyone blinked and shrugged. "Oh well. Mine is actually the Varia Sword."

"Wood Slash." Queen Ophiuca stated.

"I have none, but I'd go Flame Axe." Bud stated.

"My feathers do just fine." CW stated.

"Good to know. Of course, I haven't heard of the Flame Axe, or the Varia Sword." Copper admitted.

They all turned back to normal. "Varia sword is actually my own." Hope stated. "That's what I call it. It actually looks similar to a katana, but glows a deep green. It also gives a wide variety of effects. That's why it's called the Varia Sword."

"Flame Axe is quite simple, to be honest." Geo admitted. "You take a Giant Double bladed Battle Axe, and turn the Axe itself into Flames. Trust me, it's cutting power is increased."

Copper looked at them all. "And here I thought I've seen it all."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Hope told him. "The majority of our abilities have yet to make an appearance. For most of us, it's because we can't control them quite yet."

"In my case, there's the lack of a proper Energy Source. In fact, I have... 13 other forms, each with their own abilities that I can't access due to a lack of the proper source. The moment I can, I'll be training myself to use them once more. It's been a while since I've used any of them, or the combinations for any of them. Solo, that number doesn't include Tribe King, Black Ace, Red Joker, or Overdrive."

"So, you left the more destructive ones out of the count?" Sonia asked.

"I left them out because there are extra requirements to use them. Tribe King is the combination of Thunder Zerker, Wood Ninja, and Fire Saurian. Black Ace and Red Joker require a lot of Noise to access, of which there is none. Overdrive requires me to be able to use Tribe King, Finalize, either Black Ace or Red Joker, and the Power of the AM Sages, as that is what I need to combine in order to use it. And if anyone manages to pull that out of me, then they better hope that the Shinigami gives them mercy. They will not get any from me." Geo's eyes were cold when he finished.

Sonia saw his mood and put a hand on his shoulder, returning the soft look in his eyes. He gave her a silent thank you, and she nodded. "Anyway, what we've got now is a good start for the future of society. There are a few others that aren't likely to come for a while, but even so they are gonna be hard to convince." He continued.

"Oh? Like who?" Sonia asked.

"Dealer ring any bells?" Geo asked, earning a nod from Sonia, Bud, Pat and Luna, along with a glare from Solo. "Well, two members are good for recruits, if they _can_ be convinced. Still, if they get their hands on Mu Tech, they're goners. Those two will live, if they can help it. Now that I think about it... How's the Joker Program holding up?"

"Quite well, actually." Sonia replied. "There has been no noise around, but there is still Noise inside of it that is quickly adapting Harp Note for resistance, and then further to immunity."

"Rogue and Crimson Dynamo are not likely to be affected by it either way. Though I will admit that Rogue is a definite..."

"We both are immune to Noise. There's a Noise Wave in Mu right now." Rogue stated. "You are immune as well, and so is Omega-xis."

"That's a given." Geo stated, before sighing. "Detective, I hope you realize that this is supposed to be Highly Classified, and _will not_ be repeated, under penalty of death."

"Under what orders?" Copper retorted.

"Satella Police Code Alpha-Zeta-Charlie 9983. Information regarding Star Force is known only to WAZA, Amaken, and Star Force themselves. You are the only exception, because I _made_ the exception. You are not allowed to speak of it. If you are ordered to speak of it by your superiors, tell them it is a Code AZC-9983, and they will understand that you cannot speak a word of it." Geo stated. "I took the liberty of memorizing the Code for WAZA, the Satella Police, Amaken, and a few others, just in case. We are our own unit. Special Forces, if you will." Geo's Transer started Ringing. He looked at it and his eyes widened. "Sorry, I have to take this."

_Geo, we found it, and it just stopped its broadcast 5 seconds after we did._

"That would mean..." Geo looked to the sky, and saw the sparkles he saw last time. He turned back to his Transer. "Aaron, the FMians are being recalled. However, only those that are not partnered up with Star Force is to return. Crown is dead, and so is Cancer and Libra."

_Actually, Libra has been reconstructed, and is ready to head back. I believe Star Force should go ahead and let them know._ He stated.

"Unfortunately, most of us have a cover to maintain. Mainly the students." Geo admitted. "The only ones that can go are Damien Wolfe, Solo and Hope Stelar. Solo still has Mu to help watch over, Hope has other work to handle, and Damien won't be able to go due to... other circumstances in his normal life."

"I can go." Pat stated. This drew Geo's attention. "My condition got better due to an unknown factor, and was theorized that it could return at any time. Because of this, I can use that as an excuse to get out of school for a while and handle the problems that are coming regarding Planet FM."

"I almost forgot about that." Geo admitted. "Aaron, can you contact the Hospital and tell them to have a room closed off under the guise of an In-patient from a preexisting condition?"

_I can try. If it doesn't work I don't know what to tell you._

"Materialize! Rey Spriggs!" Pat shouted, and a Twin of Pat popped up, tired and weak. "Gemini and I had figured out how to make a Matter Wave version of Rey. Rey will be in the hospital, while I go as Gemini Spark, and let Cepheus know of the situation."

_Good idea... I think._

"It's actually a lot better than you think." Geo stated. "Pat and Rey are twins, and Rey is basically Gemini's representation of the Twins in Astrology. Rey will have to go by the name Pat, and Gemini Spark White will go to let Cepheus know."

Copper watched this all with Interest, before a question formed. "Why don't you ask for WAZA to give you a note to get out. They can do that, you know?"

"Copper, we have to keep whatever cover we have." Geo retorted. "Mr. Boreal, thanks for the help."

_No problem. I'm out._ Aaron cut the call.

Hope then got a message, she opened it, and read it to herself. "Looks like all school is canceled for the next week or until the Denpa atmosphere is fixed. Whichever comes second. I got the message from Denise." Everyone looked at her, and nodded. "We'll keep Rey in the hospital. That way we can at least keep some form of secrecy of the Star Force members." They all nodded. "I'll also stay behind to help out if needed."

Geo nodded. "Solo, you're staying behind as well. Someone needs to keep an eye on Mu. Until I regain Tribe On, you and I are both it's protectors, as per our deal way back when. There is no stopping the seal from being weakened. That much is given. We have to make sure that we're good. Luna, if you stay here, you're going off the map. Everyone else is coming along, as they are fused with either an FMian, or in my case, can fuse with an AMian. At this point, we need Cepheus's soldiers to let him know that they won't be returning unless needed. And possibly strike up an alliance of sorts."

They all nodded. "Alright. Get some rest. We head out tomorrow." Geo stated, earning nods from all of them, even Solo. Copper placed a hand on his shoulder, before he could leave. Hope was already in her car waiting for Geo.

"Geo, I don't know how you can command them so easily, but I commend you for that."

Geo looked at him and nodded. "I'll be honest and say that it comes naturally, as I never trained to be a leader. They put me as a leader, and it turns out, I'm a natural at it."

"If you ever think about becoming the Head of the Satella Police, you've got my approval." They both nodded at this. "Now get going."

Geo got in the car, Sonia next to him. They went home, ate, and went to bed early.

-Astrowave, 2 days later-

Star Force, minus Hope, Solo and Luna, was coming up on Planet FM, where they were intercepted by a few Viruses, and one other being. "Who are you, and why do you look similar to my Soldiers?"

SFMM looked at him. "Cepheus, I presume?" The being nodded in response. "I'm sorry to say that Crown is dead, while Libra and Cancer on on the path to revival. Unfortunately, all others are currently fused with humans on Planet Earth, due to either deals made, or, in the case of Taurus, a way to survive a Sword Wielding Maniac. His words, not mine."

"Ophiucus?"

"Currently on Earth." SFMM stated, before splitting, surprising Cepheus. SFO looked at Cepheus. "Cepheus, I am Omega-xis. However, I have a promise to keep, and as such, I can't leave the boy. I probably never will."

"You were my Second Most loyal. Why did you defect in the first place?"

"When you had me lead the attack on the Space Station, that was the beginning. I was beginning to question your judgment. What they were doing was not trying to attack, as you first thought, but looking for a sign of peace."

"I realized that a few days ago. I sent the return message for everyone to be recalled the moment I saw it."

SFO nodded in response. "I'm sticking with this guy here. He's Kelvin's son, if you know the guy."

"You mean the Human turned Denpa? This kid is his son?" SFO nodded. "I see. He told me he will be traveling the universe. He will return after a while. If any of his family were to ask me about him, though he somewhat doubts it, I tell them this. He does not wish for power, but is a curious fellow."

"He always has been, from what I hear." Cygnus Wing stated. "Tom Dubious. Partner of Cygnus."

"Patrick Spriggs. Partner with Gemini. The other half is taking my place in the hospital for my cover back home. We're trying to remain as unknown as possible." GSW stated.

"Bud Bison. Taurus is my partner."

"Damien Wolfe. Wolf is mine."

"Sonia Strumm. My partner is..."

"Lyra. It's obvious to me." Cepheus interrupted her.

"You already know that Omega-xis is my partner." SFM stated. "It's my own ability that allows us to separate and fuse."

"Also, know that I'm truly an AMian. For this reason, I had no real reason to be Loyal to you anyway."

Cepheus was taken back by this. "Then I am sorry for the loss of your home planet."

"Planet AM may have been where I was born, but I could never call it home. Earth is my home, because... Kid, which one applies here?"

"'Home is where you make it' works just fine. You consider Earth your home, because it's the only place that has people that genuinely care about you as far as you know. For this reason, you made Earth your home." SFM stated.

SFO nodded. "His family is good, regardless of the fact that I had almost killed the kid's father. I'll be honest and say that, had you not given that order, this never would've happened, and I never would've found any type of family."

"Basically, what he's saying is: 'Thank you for helping me find a family, and Fuck you for making me attack someone in the family.'" Wolf Woods Stated.

"I wouldn't have been that rude about it, but that's the basic message... put bluntly, of course."

"You and I both know that's not true." SFM stated.

"Actually, he's right." Lyra stated. "He has mellowed out a bit. Ever since the first time Cancer appeared." SFM, HN, and SFO nodded at that, knowing what was being referenced. Everyone else was confused.

"What do you mean, Lyra?" TF asked.

"Sorry, but that's an event that was already agreed to _never_ be discussed by all parties involved." HN stated.

"One problem with that." SFM noted. "I think they would've found out anyway."

"But I... You know what? Fuck it. I kissed Lyra. 3 days later, it happened again. After that it happened twice a week while Geo and Sonia were asleep. There, You happy?" SFO stated. Everyone, even SFM and HN were stunned.

"Mega!" Lyra shouted, an embarrassed blush on her face.

"I think that's a conversation for later." SFM could only nod. "Anyway, if that is all you came here for, to let me know that you won't be able to come back, then be sure to keep in touch."

"That's not the only reason. I also came to reach a sort of agreement. An alliance of sorts." SFM stated.

"What do you mean? Aside from those that can perform the Denpa Henkan, no one can even see our Planet."

"The Alliance is with our Group. We are called Star Force, and all members are considered Denpa Ningen, or humans who can Denpa Henkan. 3 Members are not here, and only one of them have an FMian partner. The other 2 become a Denpa Ningen on their own." SFM stated. "We can come to help if needed. All you need to do is send word, and at least some of us will come, if possible."

"Hmm... What do you get out of it?"

"A way to get out of a boring school that isn't teaching us anything new, and the chance to protect that which cannot be rebuilt." SFM stated. "You can repair buildings and the like, but you can't rebuild a life. It takes decades to do so, even for an FMian. It may never even happen. To protect is what Star Force stands for."

"I see. Anything you wish of me?"

"Don't attack Earth or other Planets. That's all I will ever ask of you, unless we require your help." SFM paused. "Wait. That's wrong. If you find a Black Hole coming towards your Planet, send the highest priority message you can to Earth. If you find a Giant Red Cluster of Anti-Denpa Matter heading for Earth, I ask that you let us know. The Galaxy Server and Meteor Server are both dangerous for the Majority of Denpa Life forms. AMian or FMian doesn't matter. Myself, Omega-xis, Harp Note, Lyra, and 2 others back home, Crimson Dynamo and Rogue, can withstand the threats. At this point, that is all I know for a fact. The Galaxy Server is a lot more dangerous than the Meteor Server, to be honest with you."

"If what you say is true, than if either one comes to me, I should send word to you. However, I will send word if either of them goes towards either of us. It will hold this seal." Cepheus pulled out an Envelope, with the Level 9 seal that SFM recognized. "It is my highest level seal, and has only been called for twice so far. If these servers are as dangerous as you say, both of them would earn this seal."

"I see. Anything else?"

"No. I believe you are done here, correct?" SFM nodded. "Then you should get going. What is it I should call you?"

"We are Star Force. Together, Omega-xis and I are Star Force Megaman, or Megaman for short. When separate, Omega-xis is called Star Force Omega, and I am Star Force Mega." Cepheus nodded. SFM turned to the others, noticing they were further away than he last thought. He walked up to them.

"Omega-xis! Take care of Kelvin's Son. That's the last order I'll ever give you that I expect you to follow!"

SFO turned to him and grinned. "You didn't even have to say anything." _"Kid, I'll be with you until your death. Remember that."_

"_Good to know."_ They met back with the others and left.

-same time, Amaken Labs-

Solo and Luna were in Aaron's Lab. "So, what do you think?" Aaron asked.

"Could use a bit of work." Solo admitted. "From my understanding, this is supposed to be based off of my Star Carrier, correct?" Aaron nodded. Luna hummed to herself for a few seconds.

"Base the functions off of a Transer." She stated, causing them both to look at her. "I recall the Star Carriers that were made was based off of the Transer, and modified heavily in shape, and complexity."

"That's what we did, to a point." Aaron stated. Solo grunted.

"If that's what you call a good job, you'd have to get Geo in here. He may have been the leader of the Commandos, but he knew the tech that was used. A little too well, if you ask me."

Aaron looked at him and nodded. "I see your point."

Solo continued. "I can help with the Matter Wave Problem. We already got it to work with a Wave Scanner. More Specifically, the one belonging to Patrick Spriggs. It works to a point, and Hope also has the specifications of the programming used for it."

Aaron nodded. "Would you help us out then? Preferably with some of the Matter Wave functions?"

Solo took out a Data Card and tossed it to Aaron. "There's the basics for it. It works to a point, but not where it should be for maximum potential. After everything that happened, I have been adding Mu Tech into it. You will need Geo's expertise on the last version of it."

Aaron nodded and was about to call, before Luna shook her head. "Don't send him a message just yet. I have a feeling he is meeting with Cepheus right now. If not, he is on the Astrowave."

Aaron sighed. "Someone has to let him know."

Luna nodded. "Send it to his mother. She'll let him know the moment he gets home."

They all nodded at the idea.

-the next day-

Geo appeared in his room, Omega-xis in his Transer, and got next to his bed, before passing out on the bed.

Hope walked into the room, hearing something, and found Geo passed out already. Omega-xis, however, wasn't, so he left the Transer to talk. "Hope, we got back a few minutes ago, and he passed out the moment he got in here. That's why he's not even under the covers."

"Was it the traveling?"

"I'd guess. It's a full 20 hour trip one way. After we got there, we talked, and left. We got here, and he fell asleep. He was unconscious before he even hit the bed."

"Well, when he wakes up, can you tell him that Aaron asked for his help on a new project he's been working on?"

"I'm sure he'd be excited about it, but for now, let him rest." Omega-xis looked at Geo. "Of all things, he deserves it. If it's what I think it is, then there are also a few features that only Geo, Kelvin, myself, and now Sonia know how to replicate completely. We're the only ones that know how it works, inside and out. He'll need a clear head if he's gonna do something about it all."

Hope nodded, before leaving.

-2 days later-

Geo woke up, his stomach growling. "Note to self: take a rest between Interplanetary travel."

"Noted." Geo jumped a little at the voice, he soon realized was Omega-xis. "what's got you so jumpy?"

"Sorry, Omega." Geo apologized. "I just woke up from... How long was I out?"

"Well over 30 hours. Sun rose about an hour ago. Oh, and for some reason, Denpa Viruses completely rearranged your school's coding for the mass majority of tech there. They're estimating at least another month before it's ready to work."

Geo nodded. "Anyone leave a message for me?"

"Well, for one, Aaron had Hope deliver a message that he needed some help with a project. I believe it's the Star Carrier. After you got your Hunter, you immediately took the Star Carrier, took it apart, and learned every aspect of it. Of all people, you could give the exact specifications of the Star Carrier at it's finest."

He nodded, and got up, before taking a shower, and heading downstairs to eat. He found his mother downstairs as well as Sonia. "Mom. Sonia."

"About time you woke up, Geo." Sonia stated. "I was starting to worry about you."

"40 hour round trip with only about 30 minutes for a break most would be lucky to be alive. Especially at the speed we were going." Geo retorted.

"True."

"Alright then." Hope started. "Aaron called me the other day. Said he could use some help."

"Omega-xis already filled me in on that. I seriously need to eat first, though." Geo admitted. "Also, it would seem to take another month to fix up the school. That's what the reports are saying, right?" Sonia nodded. "Then once Mr. Boreal's Project is done, then I'll head over to the school as an Amaken Volunteer. I could help fix it up, you know?" They nodded again. Hope went into the Kitchen, as did Sonia, before bringing out what should have been a feast.

Hope looked at it all. "Sonia, do I even want to know why we both made this much?"

Sonia wiped her forehead from the sweat. Geo looked at them both. "Mom, you haven't seen me eat after sleeping this long. Sonia, on the other hand... No, she's only seen me eat after 20 hours of sleep, Not 30."

"I kind of planned for that." Sonia admitted. "The majority of it all is going to you anyway. Also, I cooked your favorite." She pointed at a single dish, and his eyes widened, before staring at her.

"Is that..." He started.

"Yup."

"But that means that you..."

"Yeah."

"But then what about..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Why?"

"You're worth it." She smiled at him after that.

"I'm eating that last." he said, shocking them both.

"You don't want it?"

Geo looked at them like they were crazy. "What I want is to save the best for last. If she's going _that_ far for this, I want to be able to enjoy it. With the rest of this, I wouldn't be able to if I started with it."

Sonia and Hope took 2 pots of food, and left the 10 trays, and 5 other pots for Geo. "Dig in."

Geo then tore into it like Bud would. While he was draining the table of the food, the doorbell rang. Sonia got up and answered it, finding Luna, Solo, Zack, and Bud there. "Come on in, but don't touch the food Bud. I can't guarantee your safety if you do." She warned, causing Zack, Bud, and Solo to raise an eyebrow. Luna, on the other hand, widened her eyes.

"You mean..." She started, earning a nod. She didn't waste another second, to get into the dining room, to find Hope watching Geo, slack-jawed as he tore through the meal. She walked back to Bud and had the Fierce Look in her eyes. "Bud if you touch any of the food, you will regret it. I won't even have to do anything, as Geo will be the one to tear you apart."

"I highly doubt that." Solo stated.

"I'm sure you know how much Bud eats, along with how fast." Luna stated. "He's eaten twice as much in the same time, I presume?" Sonia nodded.

Solo sweatdropped. "It couldn't be that bad." He walked into the dining room, and saw Geo look at him, before going back to the food. He walked back out. "Okay. It isn't that bad." Sonia and Luna raised an eyebrow. "It's worse."

They both thought about it, and nodded. Bud was curious, and peeked inside the room, and noticed how much Geo had eaten. He went slack-jawed like his mother, and walked up to him, before he saw his glare and left the room quickly. "How is he eating so much?" He questioned. "I mean, I know I eat a lot, but that puts my eating habits to shame!"

Solo and Luna nodded. Zack just raised an eyebrow. "Surely you must be joking, right?" Seeing the serious look on Luna's face, he was doubting his own words. "Right?" Solo shook his head. "I don't even eat like that after 3 weeks of no food. And he does in what? 30 hours?" Sonia nodded.

Everyone shivered as Hope left the dining room. "He has about 20% of it all left. He still hasn't touched what you called his favorite."

"He did say he was going for my Wazzap Strawberry Surpie last." Luna was shocked at that.

"No way..." She said a look of shock on her face. "If he's avoiding that..." Sonia nodded. Hope looked at them all. "Why don't you go into the living room? Watch some TV."

Zack, Bud, Luna, and Solo nodded and went in there. Sonia went back to the Dining room to watch over Geo. Hope looked in there and saw that there was only one plate left. Geo looked at Sonia, and then the Pie. Alternating between the two, he sighed, before cutting it in half, and giving Sonia half. She was surprised he was doing this. "Why?"

"I ate a little too much. I'm not about to waste this dish. You rarely make it. I know I won't be able to finish it, and you know that I don't want to waste it, either. Who's the first person that I'd want to share something with?" Geo asked. She nodded and took it. They both finished it at a much slower pace than Geo was eating before.

After they were done, Geo burped loudly. "Excuse me." He said, blushing. Sonia looked at him and then burped loudly, though softer than Geo. "Better out than in, right?" They both laughed at that. "The others are in the living room. Let's go."

Geo nodded and went in there with Sonia right next to him. Neither of them realized that Lyra and Omega-xis were cleaning up everything.

When they got in there, Bud looked at him in shock, Zack in confusion, Solo in... indifference. Luna was a little surprised, but no where near as much as his own mother. "How did you eat so much, and yet didn't get... big boned?"

Geo chuckled sheepishly. "I don't eat like that often. Only when I go long periods of time without eating. It's only happened 3 times before, Zack. Luna was there for 2 of them, Sonia was there for the Third. Solo was avoiding me at that point, and the others weren't even in calling distance, if you know what I mean." Sonia and Solo nodded, seeing what he meant. Luna did as well, knowing the timeframe he did, and that she wouldn't know.

He sighed. "Anyway, as to why I didn't gain much... weight... I was actually regaining strength, and then filling my stomach. That's why I could eat so much. It was mostly digested before it hit my stomach. I was that hungry." Everyone nodded. "Anyway, think you can help me with my Transer, Geo? I can't even figure out what's wrong with it."

"Actually," Solo started. "Geo and I are working on the Transer's replacement. It's still pretty good, but they're missing a few key elements." Geo nodded at that, seeing his theory proven.

"Well, then can you get me a Test model?"

"We're working on the finished product. They've got the design down already. It's the programming that needs work." Solo stated. "that would be Geo's area of expertise."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Luna asked, before opening her Transer and checking the time. "There will be a Limo here in..." The was a horn coming from out front. "That was quicker than I expected." They all walked out the front door and found the Limo in front of the gate. They walked up to it, someone holding the door open for them. They all got in, Solo included. Luna looked at the Chauffer. "Amaken Labs, please."

"I am already aware of your destination, Miss Platz." The driver said. "Master Platz has already told me of your destination when you leave the Stelar Residence." she nodded, realizing her father planned ahead.

-several minutes later-

"Thank you." Luna stated, as the entire group left.

"Shall I wait for you, Miss?"

"Don't bother. If my father asks, I'll take the Denpa Route home. He should know what I mean." Luna replied.

"Yes ma'am." The Chauffer replied, before closing the door and driving off. She turn to the others. "Sorry, but I'd rather walk, than go for a Limo. It's just one of the perks of coming from a rich family, but I don't really like it."

Solo nodded in agreement. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Even the rich wish for simplicity." she nodded at that. "Alright let's..."

"Geo!" Everyone turned to the voice, and found Tom walking up to them. "About time! We called for you 3 days ago."

"Sorry, I was out of it for a while. The trip took a lot out of me. I really need to get back into shape." Geo replied. "Anyway, why don't we get to the Project?"

Tom nodded. He looked at Solo... or where he was. "Where did Solo go?"

Geo pointed ahead of them. "You coming or what?" Solo said over his shoulder. Geo shrugged, and ran after him. Everyone else looked at them and followed.

For the next week, Geo and Solo worked together with Tom and Aaron to finish the Star Carrier. Luna, Sonia and Bud were also called to help out.

They entered a room, with Solo, Geo, Aaron Boreal and Tom. Sonia spoke up first. "So, it finally done?" Geo nodded in response. "Mind if I check them out?"

Geo motioned her to come forward, and he put a Pink one in her hand. "Star Force is getting the first batch. That's why Zack wasn't called. In fact, that's the only reason he wasn't. If not for the fact that WAZA wanted it done ASAP for the usage of Star Force, who they put as ahead of themselves, then I would've called Zack in as well."

"You sure that's the only reason? The other members of Star Force aren't here." Bud stated, looking around.

"Damien already came by and picked his up. Pat was called, and hasn't shown up yet. My mom is elsewhere. Solo still has his."

Solo showed his off. "Laplace is already inside of mine."

Lyra went into the pink one. "As roomy as I remember." Sonia nodded at that.

Taurus went into the Red Star Carrier. "This is roomy. I kind of like it." Bud nodded at that.

Ophiucus went into the Forest Green one. "I can get used to this." Luna nodded at that.

"What about Omega-xis?" Sonia asked. Geo pulled out a Blue Star Carrier, and showed that Omega-xis was already inside. "Oh."

"The other reason you 3 were called were to test out the Matter Wave Function. You've already got a Hoverbike, the Old Cook-machine, and an Umbrella. Those are the only ones that are complete. You can thank Pat for the ability to create Matter Waves. However, it seems that someone else has figured it out. The combined research was used to perfect it. The other one has no idea of my involvement, but I know her. In fact, she isn't even aware of Solo's existence yet. But she will be. I'll give her 2 months. By that point, she would have either asked Solo to join, or asked me to help out. Either way, she's going to ask about one of them. For now, we play the waiting game. She makes herself known, we stop her in her tracks."

Everyone nodded at that. Gemini Spark entered the room through the wall. "You called?" Geo looked at the two next to the wall, before taking a yellow Star Carrier. "Pat, this one is yours." Gemini Spark turned back into Pat, before Geo tossed it at him. "Catch." Pat caught it, and Gemini went into it.

"They were right. This is better." Gemini stated, Pat nodding in agreement.

Aaron then caught on to what Geo said. "Wait. You mean that Vega is going to be the next target for Star Force?"

"Only when she makes a move. She's the one that tried to unseal Mu last time. The cursor for this is a Mu Exhibit in the Willshire Hills Museum. The Sword of Zerker will make its way there. A few days after it opens up, they _will_ be a Virus Attack on that same building. Cepheus will have nothing to do with it. These Viruses, unless I'm mistaken, will be native to Mu. Some that no one, but those that actually remember them will know of." Geo stated. "What's more is, the moment that happens, I'm willing to bet that another portion of what I can do will be unlocked."

"Let me know when it does come out." Solo stated. "You're going to absorb its power, and I'm going to help you. This way, you won't have to undergo a trial to control it. As much as I hate it, you're the one that has to absorb them. Not me. However, I can help you absorb the power, while leaving the artifact intact. It _is_ Mu tech, after all." Geo nodded.

"So... Keep an ear open for a Mu exhibit in the area?" Luna asked, earning a nod from Geo, Solo, and Sonia. "I'll ask Zack to keep an ear out. He is the one that finds out information far faster than anyone else, especially when it's not classified." Geo nodded at that.

"Keep an ear open yourself, Luna." She looked at Solo. "We can't get the unneeded in this."

"Actually, Solo, she has a point. I could ask about it, and say that I'm actually working on a report on Ancient Civilizations, and the rumors of Mu piqued my interest. He gets enough information, and none of it is truly false. The Report itself is for Amaken and WAZA, and Mu did pique my interest last time around, so that's not entirely a lie, either. Meaning, no lies, and he still gets a valid reason. He can't really see through words like you and I can. That's also Luna's department." Geo stated.

"He's right." Luna admitted. "Zack is smart, no doubt. However, he lacks a bit of Common sense, and he can't always tell if someone is lying. If they are outright lying, and doing a poor job at it, he can. Other than that, he won't be able to easily. Something like that falls under the latter. No lies, just not the truth. There _is_ middle ground, and this is it."

Bud nodded. "Unless he finds out we're from Star Force, he won't know what the truth behind it is."

"You seem to have forgotten that he's already suspicious." Solo stated, earning surprise from everyone. "He probably knows that I'm from Mu."

"He doesn't. I've made sure of it. The only ones that know you're from Mu is in Star Force, WAZA, or in this room. Everyone else is either off the Planet, or wouldn't be around much longer." Luna admitted.

Geo sighed at that. Sonia perked up, an idea forming. "Leave it to me. Ruins, adventure and the like tend to get my musical talents moving, and I can come up with new songs a lot easier. He already knows this, so if he can find anything on that, Mu will eventually come up. He'll try and help me out, as he does enjoy my music when it's at its best."

"And that is almost always when it is best." Geo admitted. "In fact, only one of them doesn't fall under any of those, but it is still good because it was about her."

Everyone nodded at that plan, even Solo. Aaron then nodded his assent. "I'll keep an eye open myself. If anything comes up regarding Vega, I'll let you know." Geo nodded, but then an idea came up. "You mind if I help out with a few projects?"

Tom looked at him. "I could use some help with a few things. Care to take a look?" Geo nodded and went with him out of the room. Luna and Solo looked at each other, performed Denpa Henkan, and left through the roof. Pat shrugged, and followed their lead.

Bud looked at Aaron. "Mr. Boreal, do you have anything that can help me when it comes to Battle Training?"

"Sure thing. It's this way." He replied, as they left the room.

00000x00000

Chapter end.

Okay, my next update is going to be for Naruto: Chakra Sage. I'll admit it has been a long time since I've updated it, but that's because I've been busy with a lot of other things, and then I've been getting a shitload of ideas. So much so, that I've been getting high off of those very thoughts.

Alright, I've said enough.

NEXT TIME: Time for Mu!


	13. Chapter 13

….

It's been a while since I worked on this one, but I've got a lot to work with. Recently, I've been juggling ideas for this, a budding relationship, several job applications, along with finding myself.

People have been calling me an asshole, and with the way I've been treating them, I'm not surprised, nor am I inclined to disagree.

As such, I'm going through this myself. From here on out, it's time to

TRIBE ON!

**Chapter 13**

It's been 4 months since the Star Carrier was produced for Star Force. In that time, Geo had been working at Amaken under Aaron Boreal, learning what he can, and helping with even more.

Solo had not even enrolled in school, but also had evaded all truancy officers, who were not informed that he was not to go to school. He spoke with Luna on occasion, and let her know what he's been doing.

He was never caught.

Taurus had been training Bud in the usage of Denpa Henkan, and his skill had returned to where Geo, Sonia and Solo had went back from, though the technology wasn't that easy to accommodate for.

Sonia had continued to go to school for the rest of the year, alongside Geo. She still performed concerts, and was even asked to perform in a few shows as an actor. She always asked Geo what he thought of them, and he was there watching a few of them.

Pat had spent more time with Geo, Luna, Bud and Zack recently. He had also gone to train himself, along with Rey to work independently of each other, knowing that it would be necessary when Bud went off to train.

Hope was working from home, and managed to land a few jobs, allowing her to do a lot more. She had also begun exercising with Geo in the mornings. Bud continued to work out, but not lose the pleasingly plump form he had.

Luna had been keeping an eye out for things on Mu, and other ruins, as did Zack.

And our story continues here.

Zack, Bud, Luna, Geo and Sonia were all on the roof of the school. Pat had to go home earlier, so he couldn't join up with them. Geo looked at Zack. "Zack, you mind explaining why you called all of us up here?"

"It's about some ruins that were found recently. They say that they found something eerily similar to matter waves last week there. It's going to be on display in the Willshire Hills Museum. They're thinking it was a piece of Mu history, and the exhibit opens in 3 days." Geo looked at Sonia, who had a smile on her face. "Unfortunately, scientists aren't allowing civilians into the ruins, but they have been sending items for an exhibit to the Museum already."

Sonia's face deflated slightly. Zack then pulled out tickets. "And this gets us in there on the first day. No one can go in on the first day without an invitation, so I figured that, if Sonia can't get to the ruins going here would hopefully help out. I've got 10." He handed one to Sonia, Geo, Luna, and Bud. "That leaves 5 more to give away."

"Actually, I think my mom would like to come." Geo pointed out.

"And Solo would probably also like to come." Luna added. "He's been on the run from Truancy Officers, when he isn't even supposed to go into schools. That means 3 left."

Geo looked at Sonia again. "How has your manager been taking the news?"

"Pretty good, actually. He say he understands my position, and, for some reason, he thinks I can handle it." She replied.

"What about Pat?" Bud asked.

"That leaves 2." Zack stated.

Just then, Geo got a call. He turned around and pointed his Star Carrier out. "Browse." A holographic screen showed Solo's face.

_Geo, Stage 1 has begun._ He said.

"And to think we just got word of the exhibit."

_I see. And when are you planning to visit?_

"First day. You can't get in without a ticket. Zack managed to get 10 tickets."

_Is Luna there?_

"Yes, I am."

_Hold on to one of the tickets. I'll be coming to get it myself. I figure your father will want to come as well._

"That only really leaves one ticket left." Geo pointed out.

_Hope?_

"Counted for."

_Tom?_

"Not interested."

_Damien?_

"Could try. Doubt it, though."

_Aaron?_

"Too busy with his own work. He's been working on new forms for Matter waves with Tom. I've been helping out with ideas, and forms, but that's just part of it."

_Copper?_

"Too uptight. He wouldn't know how to enjoy himself. Besides, I doubt he'd stay focused long anyway."

_I'm afraid I'm at a loss. Ask Damien, and see if he will come. If not, then you might as well give it to someone that wants it._ Solo stated.

Geo nodded in response, and then Solo hung up. "He never says bye to me." He grumbled. Luna then got a message. She checked it and giggled a bit. "He calls you, and says bye to me in a message."

Geo rolled his eyes at that. He was about to call Damien when he got a message. "Speak of the devil."

Hey, Geo

My girlfriend and her father were invited to the opening of some exhibit in Willshire Hills. I was hoping you could manage to get a ticket for me. It opens in 3 days, and they both want me to come, but there were no tickets for sale.

I know it's not your style to pickpocket, but if you could get me one, I'd be grateful.

Please and thank you

Damien Wolfe

Geo read over the message again, and shook his head. "Zack, hand over the last ticket. Damien is in."

"You never told me who this Damien is. Care to share?"

"Well... you'd see him there anyways. I'd point him out." Geo replied, and Zack nodded.

"I know your hiding something, but I figure you have a good reason to. I'd better find out what it is soon, though. Otherwise, I might go snooping."

Geo raised an eyebrow, but chuckled all the same. Sonia giggled a bit, while Luna gave a small smirk, as did Bud. Zack handed out the last of the tickets, before hearing a stampede, and turned to the other side of the roof.

Where the stairs were located. "Sonia, Situation F. Code Orange." She immediately got up and put her backpack on, before looking at him, her eyes determined, as were his. They both nodded, and a pair of pebbles fell to the ground where they stood.

In exactly 6.2 seconds, a mob of males and females were at the top of the stairs, while the elevator opened to reveal more. They were all looking around, and spotted them. Luna spoke before they could move another muscle.

"They left school grounds some time ago. You're a little late. Sorry. Geo and Sonia are two of the only ones that I can't follow everywhere. But at least I know they are where they need to be when they have to. He did say something about a project, though. Could be anywhere." She shrugged. The mobs looked at each other and went back down slowly.

"Why do you always cover for them, Luna?" Zack asked.

"Because they're friends. I'd do the same for you two, should the situation arise. Besides, they can't handle them all the time." Luna admitted. "That's what friends do."

Zack nodded.

-garden maze-

Damien was sitting on the ground with his girlfriend nearby. "Saya?"

"Yes, Damien?" She replied.

"I had asked a friend to see if he can get me a ticket to the Exhibit. He was always interested in them, so he would probably have one himself. He might have gotten an extra or two. I'm seriously hoping he did." He told her.

"If he got an extra then why would he give one up?"

"I can only hope he did, but I'm not sure if he does." At that point, his left ear twitched. He turned his head to the entrance of the area, and saw Geo and Sonia walking into the area.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Damien put a hand up. "Geo, did you already get my message?"

"The exhibit was an Invitation Only for the first day. A friend of mine got 10 sent to him. All but one were accounted for. The moment you sent that message, was the moment the tenth one was claimed."

He looked down a bit, before hearing Geo toss something his way. "That's the one we got. Is it the same event?"

The girl looked at the ticket, as did Damien. "It is." She looked at him. "How did your friend get ten of them?"

"I didn't ask." Geo shrugged. "So, your relationship still going strong?"

Damien nodded. "Who got the others?"

"Most of us already have a ticket. Tom wouldn't want to come."

"What about Solo?" Damien asked.

"You mean the one that was always running from the Truancy officers?" Saya asked.

Damien looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and then a Geo with a confused look. "Yeah, he's been doing that. He's doing what he can to prevent everything from being weakened too much. He and Luna have been getting a lot closer recently. They've met in some weird places. Some of which I wouldn't like being in if I can help it."

Damien nodded. "Why has been avoiding the Truancy Officers? Or more importantly, how?" Saya asked.

"You know about me being Wolf Woods. He is Rogue." Damien stated, without any hesitance before covering his mouth. "S-sorry."

Geo chuckled. "I figured you'd tell her if she asked. As far as I know, only one member of Star Force isn't coming. That's Cygnus Wing." He showed off his ticket, as Sonia did hers.

"Wait a minute... you're Sonia Strumm, aren't you?" Saya asked, earning a hesitant nod. "I see." She looked at him. "I saw that special on Bunta's Secret Revealer. Nice acrobatics, by the way. I was a Gymnast in my youth as well, you know?"

Geo looked at her, as his eyes went up and down. "Yeah, I can see it." Sonia gave him a slightly dangerous look. He didn't notice, and looked at Damien. "You might want to ask her a thing or two on the subject. It might help you out."

Damien looked at Sonia and saw her face. "What's got your gears grinding, Sonia?" he asked.

Geo shook his head. "I knew she would be at least a little jealous when I was seeing how much of a gymnast she could be. She's not at our level, but if she had continued, she would easily be able to top us." He looked at her and saw her face. "I told you before, I may look, but I'd never touch. Not even under hypnosis. I'm trained against that."

"Wait, you were trained to resist Hypnosis?" Sonia asked, somewhat surprised.

"Not resist. Break. I even went to professionals and asked them to make me do weird, crazy, and insane things. I was able to resist it a few times, but the hypnosis was stronger each time. It took me 34 tries. I was caught, and then I broke it through sheer force of will power. After that, he kept increasing the strength of it, and I broke out of it each time _after_ I was caught under it. I took 2 steps to do it, and I broke out of it." Geo explained. "Comes in handy, actually. Remember that one time with the strange EM Being? The one that tried to take over my mind?"

"Yeah. He almost did it too. You almost hurt me because of it."

"Mind Control is harder than Hypnosis, but I can still break out of it. That was the result of the Anti-Hypnosis training I went through. There is one major difference I saw between the two: Hypnosis is a one time deal. Mind Control, you have to overpower the other will to take complete control. Then you have to force it out." Geo explained.

She then smirked, and planted one on his lips. "You should let your mom know what's going on."

He nodded, and left in a flash. She shook her head. "He doesn't realize it, but that is one way I can control him. It doesn't work with anyone else though."

Damien shook his head. "Kid's got a stronger will than I do. That much is certain."

Saya looked cheekily at Sonia. "Using the feminine charm, eh?"

"He lets it happen. I know he does. But it still works." She replied with a smile.

"Well, let him know I said thanks. We'll see you there, Sonia." Damien said.

Sonia nodded, and left in a flash. "How many people can do that?" Saya asked.

"Not many. Just Star Force. That's about it."

She planted a smooch on him at that point. "I'm glad you could come as well, Damien. Maybe I can make up for what happened last time."

"I told you, you don't have to worry about it. It was my own fault for doing so."

-3 days later, Willshire Hills Plaza-

Everyone that had gotten a ticket had met up in a group. Aaron Boreal and Tom Dubious also came, showing they had invites. Geo and his friends, along with the rest of Star Force, Luna's father, and Saya, along with her father were in the group.

Solo was missing, however. "Where is he? He's going to make us wait." Luna grumbled.

"Who, exactly, are we waiting for?" Saya's father asked.

"My boyfriend. And if he's not here in 30 seconds, hell will break loose." Luna growled.

She didn't have to wait much longer, as, 5 seconds later, Solo ran up to them. More specifically, Luna. "Sorry, if I made you wait. I had more trouble dodging them than the last few times. I had to go around 7 cities, in 3 disguises, before finally losing them, and coming here."

Saya's father recognized him instantly. "You're the one that always dodges the Truancy Officers." He pointed out. Solo tensed up ready for a fight. "I'm impressed. Not many can lead them on a wild goose chase for 4 months like you did." He looked at Luna. "That's your boyfriend?" She nodded. "I hope you can keep a hold on him. He's more slippery than a snake."

"Actually, they're about the same." Luna admitted. "But once the snake has its fangs in someone, that person isn't getting away."

"Like I would run from her." Solo smirked slightly. He turned and walked towards the exhibit. "You coming or what?"

Everyone had got to the entrance, and showed the invitations. After they got in, Solo and Luna stuck together, while Mr. Platz stuck with Hope. Geo and Sonia stuck together, as well. Damien and Saya stuck together, while her father watched from a distance. Damien knew, but never let on. Bud, Zack, and Pat stuck together as well. Tom and Aaron stuck in a group as well, mainly inspecting the Mu Star Carriers that were found.

Geo, Sonia, Solo and Luna came across each other at the Sword of Zerker, where it was on display. Mr. Platz and Hope walked up to it as well. "The Sword of Zerker?"

"It's the Heirloom of the Zerker Tribe. A symbol of their power." Solo explained. "It's still dormant, however. However, the seal on it seems loose. I'd wager a good 3 days before it breaks, and attracts a horde."

"I say 2 days from now." Geo stated. "3 days would be if no one messes with it. Someone will. You know that as well as I do."

"The seal will have to break, before we can perform the transfer." Solo pointed out. Geo nodded. "Until then, we will have to wait. I never got the chance to ask. How have Omega-xis and Lyra been holding up?"

They both left their Star Carriers. "Pretty good, actually." Omega-xis replied. "She's a screamer."

Solo raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mega!" Lyra blushed heavily. Sonia also had a slight blush.

"I believe I should say this now. So is Sonia."

"Hey!" She blushed heavily.

"Sonia isn't a screamer." Geo retorted. "She's a Singer. Screamers have little to no sense of rhythm when it comes to vocals. Singers do."

Hope and Mr. Platz raised an eyebrow. "Young man, are you implying what I think you are?" Hope questioned.

"Uh... I think that depends on what you think I'm implying." Geo replied. Hope got close to his ear and whispered into it. He blushed slightly, and shook his head.

"Oh? And what did you mean?"

He got next her ear. _"It was actually a double meaning. Could be taken either way. Yes, it could mean that, but I worded it like that to keep others guessing. It's a yes for both meanings, though. She really is."_

She looked at him incredulously. "Now or later?"

"Uh... Later." Geo replied. She nodded. "Good. I don't have to give you The Talk then."

He shook his head, before both Sonia and Geo ran off. Luna looked at Solo. "You still got that video?"

"Of course." He smirked. "Mrs. Stelar, would you like to see their first time?"

"You recorded it?" Solo nodded. "Send it to me. I'll take a look at it and see for myself."

"You watched them for their first time? And they already have done _that_?" Mr. Platz asked.

Solo nodded. "I was there, yes. I watched it, yes. I didn't record it, myself. Laplace did. As did Lyra."

"Wait, you told you me you recorded it."

"Laplace is an extension of me. I told you that as well. Besides, Lyra sent her copy to me without anyone else knowing. Sonia didn't expect a thing."

Luna opened her mouth, but closed it and nodded. "So the one you showed me was the one Lyra captured?" He nodded. "Her video had better audio than mine. Probably a point of her I can't match."

"No argument there."

"So, Solo? How accurate are they here?"

"Not as much as I had hoped, but better than I expected. I expected them to be at least 80% wrong. There's really only 48% wrong. Archeologists know quite a bit of things that were lost in time, and put things together with amazing accuracy. That much is certain. I'll be keeping an eye on the area after this. When the horde appears I'll send a message out. You and Geo will be the first to know of it."

He opened up the file and sent it to Hope. "There's the video. Check it out when you get time. And make sure that Geo doesn't know you have it." He then got a message. "Hn." He checked it out. "On second thought, go ahead and let him know you have it. He just asked me to send you a copy if I still had it."

Hope had a small grin on her face, and it slightly scared Solo, but he managed to shake it off. "I'd suggest you watch it when he isn't around. The only ones that were there would be me, and them. Luna is also aware of it, because she saw the video herself."

"You showed her?"

"It was my request, father." Luna told him. "Anyway, I think we should continue to walk around. We'll see you after the exhibit closes." she dragged Solo off, and he was silently thanking her for this.

Hope was looking at her Star carrier while Mr Platz was looking at it as well. They both watched it right then and there, and were slightly shocked. "If that's his first time, then I'm pretty sure that he could give any star a run for their money in that department."

"That can't possibly be their first time."

A message came from Geo. "Huh..."

She opened it.

Mom,

If you have already seen it, I should let you know that it has actually happened 4 times, and only the first is known by anyone other than us. The first one was recorded, apparently twice.

In any case, Sonia and I _are_ experienced. The Talk isn't necessary, but we're putting that off for as long as we can. We may have the minds for it, but we are too young for that. No kids until we are 18 physically. And it was all the result of a bet. It was either that, or Solo shoves a sword down his throat.

I just thought you should know.

Geo

She blinked a few times. "Wow... That really must be his first time. And to think it was a bet that got them to do it."

"I don't see how... Wait, rewind that." Mr. Platz stated. Hope complied, and paused it when he said to. "Zoom in. Right there." He pointed to a certain spot, and it showed a small amount of blood leaking out from Sonia. They looked at each other, and then back at the zoomed in picture.

"That really was..." They never finished the sentence.

A few hours later, the exhibit announced that it was closing. Everyone had gathered in the food court. The adults, meaning Hope, Mr. Platz, Aaron, and Tom, were sitting at one table. Saya, her father, and Damien were at another nearby table. Luna was with Solo, Bud and Zack. Geo was with Sonia and Pat.

They had all stuck together, for the most part, but they all went their separate ways, though Luna, Solo, Sonia and Geo lost the others even Hope while they were leaving the area to go home.

Hope and Mr. Platz were somewhat surprised at this, and Mr. Platz was worried slightly. "Don't worry. The only time I'd actually worry is if Geo ended up in the hospital. If that happens, then the others will be in a bit more danger. He wouldn't let his friends get hurt if he has anything to say about it."

-Rift in space-

Somewhere in the darkness, there was moans and groans.

-Ruins-

There is a giant shadow covering an area, where Moans can be heard. If you pay close attention, there are also singing angels somewhere in the area.

-the next day-

Hope and Mr. Platz, along with Zack, were wondering what happened to Luna, Sonia and Geo. Bud was also there, but no one else was.

"Hope, I think I know what Geo and Sonia are doing, as they were out all last night." Mr. Platz stated.

"You don't really think that they..." She started. He simply nodded.

Bud suddenly got the message. "Wait, you mean that they're..." Hope and Mr. Platz raised an eyebrow. "They are, aren't they?" He deadpanned. Hope nodded. Bud then got a message. "Prez!" He opened it up and read it.

"What does it say?"

Bud scratched his head. "Zack, you think you can understand this?" Bud showed it to him. Zack went over it a few times, and his mouth went slackjawed.

"She didn't... He didn't..." Zack looked at Bud, and then Mr. Platz. "Luna will be gone until school kicks up again. She's got training to do."

"That's what it says?"

Zack nodded. "There is more but... I don't want to incur the wrath of the Platz family."

"Then tell me what it is." Zack whispered into Mr. Platz's ear.

"It's only a theory, and I hope I'm wrong, but... the way it was worded says that it is."

Mr Platz nodded. Hope then got a message from Geo. She read it, and raised an eyebrow. "Bud, it looks like it's time to get everyone else in gear. Also, Zack is to be informed."

"Informed? Bud, you knew?" Zack questioned.

"Uh... Which one?"

"Special Forces." Hope stated. "Geo thinks it would be a good idea if Zack knew _now_ rather than later. Quite frankly, I figured it would've come at least a month ago."

Bud nodded. "Alright, I'll fill him in. Zack, I've got a lot to say, and I don't know if we have time for it."

"You, Luna and Sonia are a part of Star Force, aren't you?" Zack asked. Bud just went slackjawed, while Mr. Platz raised an eyebrow, and Hope shook her head.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"I figured it was possible, but I was waiting for them to tell me, knowing I probably wasn't supposed to know. I never knew for sure, though. You just confirmed it." Bud shook his head. "So, who else is in? I could probably find out if someone would go after them from a safe spot."

"Well, I think you should ask Geo that question. Aside from the fact that Mrs. Stelar is a part of it, and so is Solo. Luna got him to join." Bud shook his head. "Anyway, what else have you figured out, or at least can guess?"

Zack hummed in thought. "Well, there's the fact that Geo could have Split Personality Disorder, but... I couldn't find any proof he does. Only through actions. He seemed to get rid of it too quickly, so it might have been on purpose."

Bud looked at Hope. "It did happen, but at the time _I_ didn't know. I knew something was up, but I also knew that there was more to it than that. It was merely keeping up with an image that was supposed to be there, but really wasn't the truth anymore. He went from a emo kid to a mature adult in seconds. Now, it's just the Mature adult with a lucky boy."

"Next thing is... Sonia might have been deflowered by Geo. That's just a guess on my part, but really, it's possible, when I think about it."

All of them nodded. "I was hoping I was wrong on that one... Solo is from Mu, and happens to be its Guardian."

Hope nodded. "Okay... Geo is from the future."

Hope tensed up, while Bud was slightly confused. "What do you mean from the future?" Mr. Platz questioned.

"Well, when I think about the Mature adult thing and how it appeared so suddenly, along with the fact he always seems to know what's coming before it happens, one could get suspicious. I figured that if Geo isn't from the future, then he's either the one starting the events, not his cup of tea if you ask me, has an informant on the inside before it happens, or he is from the future, sent to a younger body of his own."

"Kid, you've seen one too many SciFi flicks." Mr. Platz stated.

"Actually..." Everyone looked at Hope. "It's the last one."

"No... way..." Mr. Platz said, his voice shocked. "When was this?"

"Before the FMians first attacked, his behavior was a lot better when a virus was messing with the microwave. Then he went back to the way he was for the month before, but for some reason, I could tell it was faked, partially."

"He faked his emotions?" Zack asked.

"It was real, but I could tell the reason for it was different. I thought it was just faked, because nothing else had happened. It wasn't until weeks later that I found out why. He had the mind of his 18 year old self. The experience and maturity came as well." Hope explained.

"Wait, so I wasn't just over-thinking that one? I was actually right?" Hope nodded slightly. "I'm willing to bet that Sonia and Solo did as well." Zack continued.

"What makes you think that?" Bud asked.

"Think about it. The two of them never meet before a certain time. If they both went back, wouldn't it make sense that they would use some kind of code to let them know when they get back?"

Hope thought for a moment and realized he was right. "And Luna said you had a lot of brains, but little, if any, common sense. Looks like she was wrong."

Zack nodded. "I can piece things together, a lot more than she seems to realize." He pushes up his glasses. "I may not act like it at times, but I can figure out anything if I'm given a reason to do so. Prez seems to have been roped into something, and I tried the hardest I could to figure it out. When it comes to that, I'm like the wind. If I focus hard enough, nothing will stop me."

"No kidding." Bud slapped Zack on the back knocking his glasses loose.

-2 days later, 8:00 PM Willshire Hills-

Satella Police officers were gathered around, because of a massive virus disturbance. Copper took out a weapon design and placed his Star Carrier in a slot. "Hello, Viruses. Say goodnight!" he fired a few shots, and deleted viruses. A few more officers were joining him with their own.

"Megabuster!"

"Flying Knuckle!"

Two voices shouted at the same time, earning the attention from the officers. "Star Force has arrived, but do not slack! Open fire on the Viruses!"

SFO and Rogue were right next to each other. "Looks like Mega was right, eh?" SFO stated.

"Heh. I was betting on tomorrow night. Looks like he wins that one. Mu Wave!" He swung his blade causing a few ripples.

"Fire Ring!" SFO's right arm launched a spiraling ring of fire taking a few of the others, before a Red color appeared on the Buster. "Mega Card: Sirius V3!" Sirius appeared, and used his Satellite blazer to take out several Viruses at once.

"Still using the Sirius Card?" Rogue question, cutting another Mettenna in half.

"It's better than the others, sadly. Turning Apollo Flame into one isn't exactly helpful. Just a Giant ball of fire. Not worth it. I prefer his Flametongue attack, or his flame barrier." SFO admitted. "You remember General Auriga?"

"No."

"Good, then you've never met what I call a truly hopeless case." SFO admitted, before the final virus fell. "Looks like that's the last of them."

"We'll need Geo here in order to get the transfer done properly." Rogue pointed out. "Let him know to come tomorrow."

"There is no school tomorrow, either. He can come straight here." SFO stated, before they both jumped to Copper, who looked at them both, the gun in his hands. "I see the EM Rifles work."

"You can thank Amaken for that, Mega."

SFO held up the buster. "Omega. Mega has his on his left hand. Mine is on the right. We had to change mine from left to right so others could distinguish between us. He's the left hand, I'm the right, and Megaman is together."

"I take it you already know what caused this?" Copper questioned.

"The Sword of Zerker. We figured it would be 2 or 3 days before the seal on its power broke down. What just happened is the result. We already have a countermeasure ready, but it requires Megaman to complete it. Together, we are the only one that can handle it besides Rogue, who..." He turned to see that Rogue was gone. "I hate it when he does that. Anyway, Rogue and Megaman are needed for what happens. It's a power transfer. It'll unlock more of our sealed abilities. Help us better protect this planet. This time, from its past."

Copper nodded. "Let him know. It'll be cut off, and Amaken labs will be allowed to figure out the cause. If he comes with them, it'll work."

-the next day-

Geo, Aaron, and Tom came to the Museum to check out what happened. Solo, showing off a Satella Police Badge, was allowed to pass by. He looked at Geo, Tom, and then Aaron. "Alright, Geo, you ready for this?"

"Well, last time, I gained it because Omega-xis swallowed it. You sure this will work in this way?" Geo asked.

"It'll only work for Zerker, we'll need to find the other 2 in order to get them acquainted with you." Solo admitted. "Until then, you can only use Zerker."

"The Shinobi Village is already familiar with me and my mother. After this, provided Yeti blizzard and Dark Phantom don't interfere, I should be able to use Zerker. From what I can tell, the Shuriken of Ninja is still sealed. Jackie found it on his own and showed me. I let him in on what it was, and what to look for, and gave him a number to call for when those signs happen."

Solo nodded. "Alright, let's do this." Several others from Amaken were combing the area, though one of them looked at Geo, and the group as they began. The Sword of Zerker glowed, before an orb formed and landed in Solo's hand. "Power is extracted. Time to transfer." The light split into two, and went into both Geo and Omega-xis. Geo got a major headache from it, but he shook it off.

He noticed that others are watching. "Until we can meet with Star force, I'll have to hang to it." Solo, catching the wording, nodded. Tom and Aaron also nodded, for the same reason. "Anyway, let's go. Before any more threats show up. Extracting the power of the Zerker Tribe could attract some trouble."

It was at that point that Viruses began to attack again. "I just had to say something." Geo complained. "Tom Aaron, get the others out of here. We'll hold them off."

They both nodded, and rounded up everyone else. One of them asked about Geo. "He'll be fine. He's got more experience taking out viruses than some Satella Police Officers. We were aware of what could happen here, when we did that, so that's why the exhibit was closed."

-with Megaman-

Megaman was punching and kicking the Viruses while using the Wide and Long sword to take others out. He kept it simple, but still kicked the Mettennas. Rogue just kicked a Mettenna, and actually grinned as it took out a Dark Joker. "That's gratifying."

"They may be useless for training, but they are more for comedic relief, or something like that." Megaman said. "Besides, I'm waiting for the Zerker tribe to assimilate. This fighting isn't helping any."

He then felt a tinge of power in his head that surged through his body, and jumped back. "there it is! Tribe On!" He was surrounded by the usual flames. "Thunder Zerker!" He came out in Thunder Zerker. "Right on!"

"Heh. Time to massacre." Rogue said, earning a smirk from Megaman.

"You know it. Thunder Bolt Blade!" 2 horizontal slashes, followed by a downward slash got rid of the majority of them. The rest fled. "Heh. Ninja training in the mountains helped immensely. Jackie got my skills with a katana up. They pass over as well."

Rogue nodded, and they were about to leave, before they heard another explosion. Megaman left Tribe On, and looked around, trying to remember who the frequencies were. "No... Yeti Blizzard and Dark Phantom." He split.

"Star force! This is Megaman. Attack on Mu has begun. I repeat, the Attack on Mu has begun! Willshire Hills Museum! If you're in the area, converge on the site at once!"

-3 miles out-

Pat received the message. "Gemini."

"You know it."

"Denpa Henkan! Patrick Spriggs, on air!"

-with Bud, Luna and Zack-

Bud heard the call. "Zack?" he nodded, He looked at Luna. "Prez?"

"Denpa Henkan! Luna Platz, on air!" She turned into Queen Ophiuca.

"Denpa Henkan! Bud Bison, on air!" Taurus Fire.

Hope was at work, when the call came in. _'I'm sorry, Geo. I can't come. I have to maintain my cover.'_ She turned back to her students, before one managed to knock the other one out. She got up and checked on him. "Unconscious... Normally a blow like that would kill." She turned to the perpetrator. "Why did you use a killing strike?"

"That was a killing strike?" The boy asked, confused. "Wait, does that mean I..."

"He's not dead, but a hit to that spot would normally kill someone. I'm one of the only ones that won't die from a strike like that. My son can, and has, along with one of his friends." The boy groaned. Hope looked at him. "You alright?"

The boy nodded. "That hurt... How am I gonna explain this to my sister?"

Hope was confused. "You have a sister?" He nodded. "Her name is Tia."

_'Wait a minute...'_ "I don't believe I caught your name." Hope pointed out.

_'Oh no. Sis will kill me for sure if she finds out.'_ "J-jack."

"You're a foreigner, aren't you?" Hope asked.

"I'm not welcome... here. I get it."

"It's not that, Jack. What I teach here is not how to fight, but how to protect. I was a martial arts champion in my youth, I just haven't had time to go for another one since I had a family. My son volunteers with Amaken, but can hold his own. Here, I'll help you to the infirmary." She helped him up and walked him over a few rooms, and into a bed.

As she bandaged him up, he asked a question. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Being as no one else was in the area, and the door was closed completely, she sighed. "Have you ever heard the name Corvus?" Jack managed to tense up at that point.

"How did you know?"

"There's a reason, my son and I can shake off the strike Koshima dealt you like it was nothing. We've been hit with worse. Far worse. How long since you met him?" Hope asked.

"How do you know him?"

"I don't know him personally, but my son does. I take it Virgo is with your sister, right?" Hope asked.

"Y-yeah... Do you even know who they are?"

"I only know of them, but I do know for a fact as to what they are. FMian outlaws." She activated her Denpa Vision as she finished bandaging him up. "Corvus, I know you're in the area. Come on out."

An orange Denpa life form that had armor resembling a bird appeared. "Heh. It's not like she could see me."

Hope looked right at him. "I beg to differ. Not after a little incident with my son, regarding someone you may know."

"Hold on, you can actually _see_ him?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Of course. Corvus, I'd suggest you and Virgo lay low. There's an organization called Star Force. They'd go after you if they knew you were already around."

"Heh. I'd tear them apart."

"All things considered, I think you'd be the one torn apart. Especially if you faced off with my son... or a friend of his. All 3 of us have the gift of the Murians, while only one of us really is one. If you find yourself against Star Force you've screwed yourself over. Remember that."

"Why would we be torn apart? And How would you know?"

"I'm a part of it. You're not a threat right now, but from what I know, you don't have much in terms of money. I'll be willing to waive the pay for a few months, but I won't be including your sister. Stay away from the enemies of Star Force, and you should do fine. Make sure your sister knows of the warning, and that this is a more local position, as it's been staying around this area so far, so if she hasn't heard of us, that's probably why. Make sure she knows not to become an enemy of Star Force." Hope told him. "You'll be fine in about 30 minutes. I have to get back to the others, and continue teaching them. This is my job, you know?"

Jack nodded. Hope got up, and set a timer. "When this goes off it should be okay to move, just no quick movements." Jack nodded in agreement, and she left the room. He looked at Corvus. "Corvus... who do you think she meant by, "Someone you should know?" I don't know much about your past, or how she knows, but I figure she found out from someone that knew you, and knew you well. Who would know you best from your past."

"Heh. If that boy were here, there's nothing he could do if we faced off. I was always better than him. His name is Omega-xis. He isn't even worth a fight. Still..." Corvus looked at the door. "She spoke as if she knew what she was talking about. Almost as if she was expecting me to say that."

"So, she thinks that this Omega-xis is more powerful than you think he is?"

"I'd have to find out, if we ever meet him. I'll also have to let Virgo know about this. At this point, it's best that we stay under the radar."

Jack nodded in agreement.

Just outside the room, Hope was listening to them both, and then walked off. _'So, Jack and Tia have entered the country, and Jack and Tia already partnered up with Corvus and Virgo. This is at least a year before the Noise incident.'_

She looked at her Star Carrier, and found that the recording was sent. _'Geo, I hope you understand the repercussions of changing the Time Stream. I think what you've done will not help the world one bit.'_

00000x00000

Chapter end!


End file.
